Becoming One
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: Life finally seems to be calming down for the Cullen Family. The Volturi has fled. Bella is a vampire. And a stronger relationship has formed between them and the wolves. However, when a young Renesmee accidentally happens upon something special at the Reservation, it becomes a mysterious force that could change her Family's Coven and Jacob's Pack, Forever. (Post Breaking Dawn)
1. A Bad Batch

_It had all started with a chocolate chip cookie._

The day had begun as nothing special. Edward, Bella, and his siblings were going on a quick hunt. And since Esme had gone the day before with Carlisle, Renesmee would simply stay with his mother. Both Nessie and Esme were utterly ecstatic to have an entire day to themselves. "A Nana and Nessie Day," the child, who looked no more than five chanted over and over as she skipped up to the main house. Upon arriving Esme had scooped up the little girl into her arms and carried off to play. Edward smiled, as he ran off with the rest of his family. It was nice to know that his daughter was in his mother's exquisite care. With Esme in charge, he could enjoy a moment alone with his wife, who was still adjusting to her new life as a vampire. However, after only a few hours the entire coven stopped running. They heard it. A shrill blood curdling scream coming from their home. Edward sprinted faster than he had ever run before, only to find Renesmee in tears, screaming for help on the back deck.

"Renesmee, what is wrong?" the father's panic subsided slightly, seeing that his daughter was safe and sound.

"Nana, daddy, nana!" Nessie cried streams of hot, wet tears, as she pulled him into the house.

It was only a moment later that the rest of the coven arrived and followed the sobbing child into the kitchen. And there on the floor was Esme completely unconscious. Edward released his daughter's hand and ran to his mother's side. He had never seen anything like this before. They were vampires. They didn't faint, or get sick, or ever sleep, yet Esme was unresponsive and motionless. It must have been something incredibly strong to bring down the family's matriarch. Edward turned to his family only to be met with the same panic stricken look his own face held.

Now, a majority of the family stood outside the door of the master bedroom. After the initial find, and a few failed attempts to rouse their mother, Emmett had lifted her up and placed her more comfortably in bed. It had been a few hours since the incident and Edward couldn't tell if it was getting better or worse. He paced the hallway reading Esme's incoherent thoughts. Nothing made sense, everything was jumbled, and the only thought that stood out was that she felt as if she were dying. Rosalie, who had been leaning against the wall, arms folded over her chest, finally came forward and stopped Edward in his tracks.

"This has gone on long enough," the blonde grabbed his shoulders, "We need to call Carlisle."

"And tell him what?! That Esme thinks she's dying and that we know nothing about what's causing it?!" he ran his hands through his copper hair, "Alice, please tell me you can see something? Anything?"

Alice sat, back against the wall, with her head in her hands, a heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I'm sorry Edward. I can't see anything. Her future is like watching television static."

"Don't you think we should call Carlisle, now?" Rosalie interjected, yet again.

"I suppose that would be a good idea," Jasper emerged from the bedroom, his face plastered with discomfort, "She's afraid and in pain, Edward. Emmett, being the momma's boy that he is, is trying his best to comfort her. But, I doubt that'll squelch the terror for much longer."

Before anyone could respond, Bella bounded up the stairs with Nessie. The little girl's head was buried deep in her mother's chest. She had been inconsolable since they had all arrived back at the house, which didn't surprise anyone. Being the only person present when her precious grandmother began to deteriorate had probably traumatized the child. Nessie clung to Bella, as her mother tried to hand her to Edward.

"Renesmee," Bella spoke sternly, "This is no time for guilt. You must show daddy what happened. It could help us help Nana. No one will be angry with you."

Puzzled, Edward reached out for his daughter again. Reluctantly, she released the iron grasp around her mother's neck and settled into her father's arms. Her little chest sighed a heavy sigh as she gently placed her hand on Edward's cheek, exposing the thoughts she had been hiding from him. Playing almost like a silent movie in his mind, she shared her day with Nana Esme. First paper dolls. A typical activity for the pair. Painting in the art room. What a mess. Then tea on Esme's sun porch. Nessie's favorite. Finally, it came to them making chocolate chip cookies. Esme had let Renesmee take charge of the ingredients this time. The bag of chocolate chips did not look like a store bought brand and Renesmee had gotten them out of her own backpack.

Edward watched as his mother tossed the bag back and forth in her hands, curious of the packaging, before dumping a sizable portion into the cookie mixture. Soon after, the baking was done and Esme pulled the batch out of the oven. Renesmee graciously took one and then panned back to her grandmother. It was only then that Edward heard his child speak. "Please Nana, will you try just one. I want them to taste as yummy as yours!" Nessie pleaded. Esme smiled, grimacing slightly about having to eat human food, but she would never say no to her beloved granddaughter. Together she and Renesmee each finished a cookie before Edward noticed his mother's slight cough. Not wanting to upset Nessie, Esme turned to walk away. Her balance was unsteady, and she tried grabbing the counter to stabilize herself, but in an instant she fell. It was then Renesmee screamed, fearing that she had killed her grandmother.

Edward came back to reality as Nessie moved her hand, "My darling no, this is not your fault!" he reassured her, "Please just tell us where you got the chocolate chips!"

"The chocolate chips?" Jasper furrowed his brow.

"Yes," the father turned from his brother back to his daughter, "Where are they from?"

"The reservation," Renesmee quietly sniffled.

Edward's eyes went wide, "Ness, go find the bag of chocolate chips. Bella call Jacob. Alice, grab some gloves and put all the cookies in a bag, they could be poisonous to us. Be safe. But please keep them…"

"Why are we calling the dog instead of Carlisle?! Shouldn't we tell him that his wife may be poisoned?" Rosalie yelled in frustration.

"Not yet," Edward grabbed his sister's shoulders, "Jacob may know more about the chocolates than Carlisle, since they are from the reservation. Perhaps he knows of some type of antidote."

"Then what should I do in the mean time?" the blonde almost spat.

"Sit with her," the brother sighed, "Remember the comfort she brought you in your worst moments? It's time to repay that now."

Reluctantly, Rosalie agreed, taking slow steps into the bedroom. She was afraid, Edward read her mind. Although she refused to show it, Rose was terrified of losing her second mother. Esme had stayed by her side during her transformation and gave her all the love and support she needed to transition to this new life. They shared similar histories and understood each other's past pains in a way that only came if you had experienced yourself. It was a rare day that Rosalie called their parents by anything other than their first names, but in light of recent circumstances she had been thinking differently.

"Esme…" Edward heard Rose begin, "Mom," she corrected herself, "We're doing everything we can to help you. Just try to stay calm. And please don't worry. Emmett is here. Jasper too. And me, mom, I'm here for you."

After sending out a distress call to the pack, Jacob, Leah, and Seth phased in to human form, and quickly bounded up to the Cullen's doorstep. Edward approached Jacob, with Renesmee in one hand the bag of chocolate chips in the other. Nessie placed her hand on Jacob's cheek and showed him what had happened. Immediately after, he took the bag from Edward, looked over then strange markings, before handing it over to both Leah and Seth. The brother and sister both shrugged before turning back to their pack leader.

"Why are you showing us these?" Jacob looked at Edward, "We have no idea what these are."

"They're chocolate chips Renesmee got at the reservation," the copper haired vampire spoke calmly, "They've made Esme very sick."

"Miss Esme is sick?" a pang of sadness hit Seth as he remembered how well the vampire mother had cared for his pack, "Can we help?"

"We were hoping you had a cure or an antidote," Bella chimed in, "Nessie thinks it's her fault."

"Well, it's not her fault," Jacob defended his imprint, "But," he began nervously, "I'm afraid we don't have anything to help."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie was down the stairs in a flash, with Jasper not far behind her, "You dogs don't have a cure for your own poison?"

"Easy Blondie," Leach almost growled.

"Our mother could be dying and no one knows how to help," Rose seethed, "That's it, Edward, I'm going to get Carlisle, whether you want to or not!"

"It's getting worse," Jasper spoke quietly, "She's twisting in pain, and Emmett can only do so much. And I'm no help, the room is full of her emotion. Carlisle is needed."

"Fine," Edward agreed, "I will go with Rosalie, Jacob could you…"

"I can help Emmett," Seth interjected, to everyone's surprise, "Miss Esme has done a lot for us. I'd like to do something for her."

The drive to the hospital was quick and silent, except for Rosalie constantly repeating 'I told you so's' in her head. The sibling pair had a hard time walking at a human pace upon entering the hospital's ICU. Edward asked the nurse at the reception desk to page their father. However, she politely told him, he would have to wait until he was done preforming emergency surgery. Rosalie was furious, could that dolt of a human not see that they were experiencing an emergency of their own. The Cullen children waited in the chairs closest to the door, hoping to catch their coven leader's approaching thoughts or sent, but he still seemed to distant. Finally, Edward caught a brief dialogue of Carlisle's at home to do list, he must be on his way out. Before he could say anything to his sister, Rosalie pushed through the door.

Carlisle was stunned at the sight of his children standing in the hospital doorway. They never visited him at work unless it was a true emergency. In that moment, looking at his distraught son and daughter, Carlisle feared the threat of the Volturi again.

"Dad, it's worse than that, this time," Edward answered his unspoken question.

"It's mom," Rosalie's strong voice quivered.

Carlisle Cullen had never left work so abruptly, nor had he ever driven this fast within city limits. Even Edward, who was seated next to him, look scared as they weaved through traffic. His son tried to explain quickly and in the most detail what had happened to Esme, but none of it made sense. Reservation Chocolate? Pain? Migraines? He had never heard of such symptoms in a vampire before. He would have to consult his research logs, after attending to his wife. His wife, he sighed. Carlisle did want to imagine his beautiful, beloved Esme in any sort of agony, especially not one so unexplainable. He had to be by her side, even if that meant leaving Edward inside the still running car. As the doctor stepped into his home, he watched Emmett jump over the counter and quickly grab the kitchen trash bin. Carlisle followed him back up the stairs, only to see his wife immediately vomit blood into it. In an instant, he was by her side, holding back her hair.

"You waited this long to come get me?!" Carlisle shouted at his children, without even turning to look at Rosalie and Edward as they entered the room.

"She's getting real hot, pops," Emmett relayed, "I haven't left her side since this happened, and her temperature's been going up this entire time."

"Well, then can some please get me some…" the doctor began.

"I've got a cool wash cloth and everything frozen in your freezer," Seth bounded into the room, arms full.

"Thank you Seth," Carlisle stated surprised.

"No problem, Dr. Fang," the youngest pack member replied, "What else can I do?"

"You and Rosalie can go into my office. Grab my medical bag and research logs," the blond man commanded, "Bring the bag here, and have the others begin looking through my notes."

"Come on, pup," Rose sprinted out of the room.

"My love, my love," Carlisle murmured softly, as he kissed Esme's knuckles, "What are we going to do with you? Give me something, anything, that'll let me know how to help you through this."

"She's thinking of you," Edward placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "The first clear thought in hours."

"Carlisle, get closer," Jasper spoke quietly from the corner, "When you touch her, despite everything, it calms her down."

"I guess Rose was right," Emmett chuckled, "Mom just needed Dad all along."

In one swift movement Carlisle was in the bed next to his wife. He pulled her into grasp and brushed his fingertips along her arms. Esme's face looked more at peace, uncomfortable, but not unhappy. Seth trotted back into the room, the black medical bag secured under his arm. He immediately noticed the silence in the room and handed it to Edward before heading back downstairs. Edward immediately grabbed the thermometer and checked his mother's temperature.

"That's hot for a human, but let alone one of us," he ran his hand through his copper hair.

"She's worried," Jasper timidly spoke.

"We are too, but we're going to figure it out," Emmett spoke softly to Esme.

Edward let out a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes, "She's not worried about herself. She's worried about us kids."

"Come on Ma," the bear of a man shook his head, "But, hey, she's thinking clearly, and Jazz is channeling normal emotions. Does that mean she's getting better? You must be a pretty good doctor, Carlisle, healing Esme in just one touch!"

"One would hope," Carlisle sighed, "But I doubt this is doing much of anything, but keeping whatever is going on at bay."

"She embarrassed now," Jasper grimaced, going through the ringer, tracking his mother's emotions.

"She wants us to leave," a small smile played on Edwards face, "She just wants Carlisle."

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief, his job done for the time being. Emmett grinned, lightly touching Esme's arm one last time before leaving. Edward was the last in the room, he gripped his father's shoulder lightly, and nodded.

"Don't worry about us doing research, we've done it before. If we find anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Edward," the doctor nodded as his first son left the room.

Carlisle turned to his wife, racking his brain for any possible solution as to why a chocolate chip cookies had had this effect on her. They had forced themselves to eat human food before, in front of guests, at charity galas, and hospital Christmas parties. And even though Esme found all of it disgusting, it had never made her ill. Perhaps they were infected with something? But, honestly what infects a vampire. Carlisle thought for hours, as he held his wife, as he waited for his children to find a possible solution, as he waited for normal to return. But, there were still no answers and normal seemed like a distant memory. So Carlisle Cullen did exactly what he was taught to do in desperate situations. Pray.

Edward quietly popped open the door to the master bedroom and peered inside. There at the edge of the bed, with his hands folded, and head bowed, he found his father. This picture matched so perfectly with the troubling thoughts he was reading from downstairs. Almost silently Edward crept in, knelt beside his father, folded his own fingers, and bowed his own head.

"Edward?" Carlisle turned to him, brows furrowed.

"It's not just God who can hear your thoughts?" a smile curled on the edges of young vampire's face.

"Ah, yes," his father pursed his lips, "But, why are you here? I know this isn't a belief we share."

The son shrugged, "I know the prayers, and I could use the Latin practice."

"Very, well," The doctor nodded, before shutting his eyes once more.

"But, for the record," Edward whispered, "If there is a God for our kind, I don't think this is him punishing you for changing us. I just don't think he would do that. I do believe Esme will be alright and that if it is in his power he will make her alright. And if there is a heaven, and if for some reason you and Esme find yourselves there, your names will be at the top of the list. But, if can be honest with you, I know my mother. She will pull through, on her own, for all of us. But especially for you. Eternal life with you is her heaven, Carlisle, and Esme would walk through hell, time and time again, as long as you're what's waiting on the other side. And all she can think about right now is holding you."

"Thank you, I needed to be reminded that…that…that…"

Carlisle tried to finish his statement after his son's heartfelt sentiment, but a small, faint sound was interrupting his train of thought. It was sweet and familiar, like music in his ears. He turned to Edward, his eyes darting around the room, he could hear it too. Carlisle looked his wife up and down. She looked like Esme, she smelled like Esme, and despite the fever, she felt like Esme. Yet, in that moment he knew this wasn't the same Esme he had left the day before. For as the sound grew louder and stronger, Carlisle recognized the rhythmic pattern he swore he'd never forget. It was a heartbeat. It was her heart beat.

Esme had a heartbeat.


	2. Irish Eyes

"Carlisle…" Edward's eyes were as wide a saucers, "How?!"

"I…I…honestly don't know," Carlisle stammered, his mind full of fear "Go round up the rest. Tell them what's happened. And whatever you do, DO NOT, let anyone else eat a cookie. I don't know what kind of power that chocolate holds. I'll be down if I can."

"What do you mean?" the younger vampire turned to his father.

"Son, the effects of these chocolate chips could be very good, or very bad," the doctor's voice sounded grave, "And until I can find out anything about them, we must assume they're bad. But," he sighed, looking at his wife, "We won't tell Esme that."

Edward nodded. He quickly sprinted down to the living room where the family, and the pack, now including Quil and Embry, were already seated. Renesemee sat in Jacob's lap clinging to the bag of chocolate, afraid that if anyone were to touch it, it would make them sick too. Everyone was quiet, looking for Edward to begin. He ran his hands through his copper hair, suddenly wishing that Carlisle could explain this situation instead. Bella, probably sensing his uneasiness, finally spoke.

"We all hear it Edward. We know the sound. We just need to know…" she twirled her hair nervously between her fingers, "Is it Esme?"

Edward swallowed hard, "Yes, it is."

The room was silent again. Edward smiled thankful for his ability to read Carlisle's thought's from upstairs.

"She doesn't smell human," Jasper commented, fear radiating off of him, "She smells like more like us."

"Carlisle assumes that she's somewhere on a spectrum from human to vampire, like Renesmee" Edward began, "He won't know for sure until she's fully awake."

"Nessie's cookies did this?" Jacob looked from her to her father, "And all because this chocolate came from the reservation?"

"We believe so," he nodded

The meeting was cut short by a staggered breath from the master bedroom.

Esme Cullen felt as if she were drowning. Each breath a struggle, as the weight of her body brought her deeper and deeper, until finally she seemed to swim free. Her head breaking the surface of the water, as she took in that first big breath of air. Her body lurched forward, bringing her back to reality. Esme blinked a few times, her vision still foggy, her mind still dizzy, but she was coming too. Then, there he was, as bright and angelic as the day she first saw him. Carlisle. And she knew everything would be alright now.

"Esme, how are you feeling?" he asked as some of her children filed into the room.

"Woozy, and like I made a spectacle of myself," she answered honestly, "Carlisle, what happened?"

"We're not sure yet, but we will soon," her husband nodded seriously, his eyes never breaking from her.

"Well, I am parched, Carlisle now that your home, perhaps we could go out," Esme smiled sweetly turning to get out of bed, only to be met with a giant blood stain across her carpet. Her eyes went wide, in shock and in fear, "Darling…I didn't…did I?"

"It's not human, Esme," Edward injected, answering her question "No need to worry there!"

"Sorry, Ma," Emmett spoke next, "We didn't know you were going to hurl. I'll make sure it gets cleaned up!"

"I threw up…I…threw up?" Esme's eyes darted from Emmett to the floor to her husband.

"Carlisle, she's panicking," Jasper approached cautiously.

"My love, please just lay back, you've had quite an ordeal," Carlisle's voice was reassuring, as his cool hands held his wife's arms.

Esme jumped in shock. For almost a century, she and her husband had been running the same frigid temperature, "Why are you so cold?"

"Rosalie," her husband motioned for her to come forward.

Their oldest daughter quietly came to her side, placing her antique silver mirror in her hand. Hesitantly, Esme flipped it over and held up. The face looking back was her own, yet still it was different. Her skin was still pale, but a pink blush fiercely radiated in her cheeks. Everything else seemed normal, yet something was still off. A pang of thirst hit her again, and she looked to her eyes to see how black they had become. However, they weren't back at all, nor were they gold. Not even red. They were hazel. Esme stifled a breath, her eyes hadn't been this color in nearly 100 years.

"Light brown, with green rings on the edges. Irish eyes. At least that's what you told me," Carlisle smiled, remembering the confident young lady whose leg he set years ago, "Still as lovely as the first time I saw them."

"Carlisle. How?!" Esme's mouth hung open slightly. She couldn't even make a complete thought.

Her husband pursed his lips, "It might be easier if I show you."

Carlisle reached into his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. He gingerly tucked her hair back, as he placed the tool in her ears. Confused and nervous, Esme took Carlisle's hand, no matter how cold it was. With his free hand he took the other end of the stethoscope and placed it where her heart should be. What was he doing, Esme thought, she hadn't had a heart beat in decades. Then she heard it, the soft thumping coming from inside her own chest, followed by an unexpected rumble in her tummy. Her heart was beating. Her stomach was growling. What was this madness? Esme started to feel dizzy again, was this good or bad? Was she supposed to be happy? Sad? Angry? She blinked a few times, her vision clouding up. My goodness, she wiped a tear from her eye. Was she crying too? Utterly overwhelmed, Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle and buried her head into the crook of his neck. His strong arms pulled her close as he kissed her shoulder. Even when everything was going wrong, Esme sighed, her world would always be right with Carlisle by her side.

"NANA!" the little pitter patter of Renesmee's feet could be heard running down the hall.

Esme turned just in time to catch her sobbing granddaughter, as she flung herself into her arms. Alice was not far behind Nessie.

"I'm sorry," The little pixie stammered, "I turned my back for one second and boom she was gone."

"Sorry. Nana! I'm sorry," the child wailed, clinging to her grandmother.

Esme patted her long red hair and rocked her back and forth, instinctively putting her own worries and fears aside.

"Shh, Renesmee, my sweet," she cooed, her tone soft and pleasant, "What's the matter?"

"She thought she had…ummm…killed you," Bella replied hesitantly.

"Oh, well," Esme mused, lifting Nessie's head, "looks like quite the opposite.

A quiet knock came from the door in the room. It was Jacob and the rest of the pack. Carlisle nodded, and they quietly came forward. Jacob approached first, he watched as Esme tried her best to soothe Renesmee's tears. She looked like the Mrs. Fang, they all knew and hated that they loved. But, she sure as hell didn't smell like the rest of her family anymore. Esme smiled that sweet, innocent, grin, where her eyes just stare straight into your soul. She turned Nessie around, to see him, instantly the child calmed down. Jacob sighed, what on his reservation could have caused this drastic of a change? Seth came up behind him with a small tray, still trying to be as helpful as possible.

"What is that?" Emmett sniffed.

"Soup," the youngest wolf replied with a shrug, "Oh and some water. I don't know. This what I eat when I'm sick."

"It better not have any more reservation ingredients," Rosalie snapped, "She's been through enough for one day."

"Thank you, Seth," Esme nodded softly, ignoring her daughter, "It was very kind of you to think of me."

Esme accepted the tray, and casually picked up the glass as if it were second nature. For the first time in a while, it felt cool and refreshing. She wasn't thirsty for blood after all, just simply water. She looked up at her family, all were staring at her so intently. What? It was a glass of water, from their own faucet. Were they expecting something special to happen?

Esme sighed, "If you all going to be this nervous about water, I'd rather be alone when I try the soup."

Emmett chuckled and began to lead Rosalie out of the room. The rest of her children followed his lead. The pack exited next, with Nessie, who had finally calmed down in Jacob's grasp. Seth smiled proudly at his soup, and Esme sent him a silent thank you. However, Carlisle remained seated at the end of the bed. She didn't even have to speak a word, she simply shot him a glance, as if to say, 'That means you too!'

"Esme…" her husband's voice was full of concern, "Perhaps I should…"

"Carlisle, I think I can handle soup. If I need you I'll call for you," she brushed a warm hand against his cheek, "Let me try to eat something and freshen up."

"But darling…" Carlisle protested, his eyes pleading with her.

"No buts, the children need you," Esme kissed his lips softly, "Now, go along. Shoo fly pie."

Despite his better judgement, Carlisle left Esme to try food again for the first time…alone. He slowly made his way down the stairs, waiting for her to call him back. But, she did not. When he arrived at the bottom of the flight and peered into the kitchen, he saw the beginning of an all-out brawl. Mother's intuition, Carlisle rolled his eyes, no wonder Esme sent him out of the room. Leah Clearwater had the bag of chocolate chips and Renesmee's cookies under her arm, while Rosalie was backing her into a corner. Embry, Seth, and Quil stood straight, ready to defend Leah, as Edward and Jacob calmly tried to reason with Rosalie.

"Rose, think rationally, we don't know the repercussions," Edward grabbed her shoulder, "This could be very detrimental!"

"What is so detrimental about being human again?" Rose turned to him, "You saw it. Esme drank water. She's a human, Edward. And I want nothing more than to be human too!"

"Blondie," Jacob barked, "She may not be a vampire, but she's for sure not human either. She's like Nessie. So who knows?"

"What's the worst that can happen?" the blonde vampire snapped.

"You could start rapidly aging like Renesmee, for one," Carlisle spoke quietly, revealing one of his fears, "Or you could make a slow jump to the age that you truly are. So, for your mother, well into her nineties."

"But, you don't know that," Rosalie backed away slightly, "We don't know anything about them!"

"So we must assume they are meant to kill us," Edward replied, saying Carlisle's thoughts out loud, "The wolves are our natural enemies. Until we study chocolate. No one else should consume it."

"Jacob," the doctor turned to him, "I'm going to need your help…"

"Carlisle," his son began, "I doubt they'll go for that."

"Go for what?" Jacob hated when Edward would cut people off after reading their thoughts.

"I need your help Jacob, not as a friend, but as your pack's Alpha," Carlisle began, "I need you help convince Sam to allow me to step foot on the reservation. We may need his help too."

"Both tasks might be hard to accomplish, but," Jacob smirked, "You know I love ruffling Sam's fur. What about my Pack? Do you want them ready?"

"Oh no," the coven leader sighed, "It should be you and me, only. I don't want Sam to think we're looking to fight."

"Then what should we do Jake?" Leah asked.

The alpha hesitated, "Whatever the Doc says."

Carlisle nodded, acknowledging Jacob's trust, "Leah, we're going to need the chocolate chips, but please continue to keep the cookies away from my family."

"Sweet!" Leah shouted as smile spread across her face, "Play keep away from Blondie. Easiest. Job. Ever. Thanks, Dr. Fang."

"Seth," the young man's head shot up at the sound of the blond vampire's voice, "You've been so kind to my Esme today. Would you mind keeping an eye on her? I know my children will, but she may need some who's…well…a little more human."

"Sure," Seth nodded, "Easy!"

"Here, take my credit card. Whatever she wants to eat, let her eat. Whatever she wants to do, take her to do. Sky's the limit! Just keep her distracted until I return," Carlisle handed over the thick piece of plastic before turning to his son and daughter, "Keep doing research here. Watch your mother. Please. If anything in her changes in the slightest, alert me immediately. I'll let you know our whereabouts and our findings."

"And if the findings are positive?" Rosalie chimed in.

"We will cross the bridge when we come to it," her father replied, "Until then, Jacob, pack a small bag. I'm hoping this only takes an evening, but who knows where the information will take us. We'll leave within the hour."

"You're leaving?" Esme's quiet voice broke the tension in the room, "But, you just got home. It's your day off. We're supposed to be together. Where are you going?"

"My dear," Carlisle grabbed both of her hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles, "Jacob and I are finding the source of this chocolate. I just want to make sure you won't become sick again."

"Carlisle," her tone was sharp and hurt, "I feel fine, but I would feel even better if you stayed with me."

He pulled her into a tight hug, "Esme, as the wife of a doctor, you know there is a large difference between feeling fine and truly being fine. And I have enjoyed so much of my life time with you, that don't wish for anything to jeopardize that." She didn't speak or look at him, until he lifted her chin, "I hope you can forgive me."

Esme's face softened at the sight of her husband's grin, "Always. But, please let me help you pack, you can barely match socks without me!"

"Always," Carlisle held her hand as they made their way up to the master bedroom.

"Dr. Fang can't dress himself?" Leah snickered.

"He's completely capable," Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "But, Esme always picks out his clothes. Now get lost before I decided to attack."

"I'll take you anytime, anywhere," the female wolf arched her brow, "Good luck Seth!"

"I don't need luck, it's Miss Esme. She likes to cook. I like to eat. And now she can eat, this is will be pie," the young man shrugged.

"That's what you think," Rosalie smirked, "If anything happens to her, under your watch, I'll make wolf pie."

Before Seth had a chance to say anything, Carlisle and Esme were coming down the stairs. He and Edward followed them out to the doctor's black Mercedes. Jacob was already outside, with his bag in one hand and Nessie in the other. The alpha gave the young girl a tight squeeze before handing her to her father. Dr. Cullen leaned down and nuzzled his wife's nose before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Esme grabbed both of his hands as Carlisle rested his forehead against hers. Small tears rolled down Esme's cheek. Dr. Cullen wiped them away with his thumbs, before smiling and looking deeply in her eyes. It was clear they didn't need words to communicate. Carlisle gave her one last hug before he and Jacob drove away. Esme watched silently, until the car was out of view.

Seth couldn't help but notice the sadness that still seemed to linger. It was no secret it was radiating off Miss Esme. He wondered if Dr. Fang had told his wife of what he feared this chocolate might do to her. He seemed like the type of guy who would try to shield her from any negativity, but she appeared to be the type of woman who demanded the truth. And if there was one thing Seth knew for sure, it was that the doc wouldn't lie to anyone, especially not his own wife! He glanced at Esme, she didn't seem to be getting older. Nope, just the same, but a bit softer! Seth decided for himself that if she hadn't started changing yet, she probably wouldn't change at all. Now, all he had to do was keep her distracted and happy, until Dr. Fang returned with a solution.

"Hey Miss Esme," Seth shouted, "What do you want to do today?!"


	3. Fur and Fangs

"Oh goodness," Esme waved her hands to dry the tears, "I just can't stop crying today. I guess I just don't have my emotions in check."

"Well, hey, don't cry," Seth interjected, as they walked back into the home, "Why don't we just go get something for dinner! What are you hungry for?"

"Seth, I haven't got a clue," she smiled, "What do you think I should try?"

"Oh, oh," Embry jumped up, as they entered the house "Cheeseburgers!"

"I second that!" Quil yelled.

"I've never had a cheeseburger before," the mother looked at them sheepishly, leaving the three teenage werewolves utterly stunned.

"Don't you think we should start with something a little lighter?" Edward tried to suggest.

"Seth," Embry bounded forward, "We have to take Mrs. Fang to the diner! I bet she'd love it!"

"Oh that sounds like it could be yummy!" Esme nodded, grabbing her keys and handbag "We can take my car!"

"Or not?" her copper haired son mumbled.

The wolves followed Esme out to the Cullen's large garage, filled with luxury vehicles. The boys' eyes were huge as they passed by each expensive car. Edward couldn't help, but be amused by their thoughts. Finally, at the back of the garage they came to Esme's brand new, rarely used Range Rover. It was jet black, with extremely tinted windows, and all terrain tires. Seth's mouth hung open, as Embry and Quil gripped his shoulders.

"It was a gift from Carlisle," Esme explained, "It's big enough to put a car seat in the back for Renesmee, just in case I need to take her anywhere. He wanted to make sure it was extra safe."

"Miss Esme," Seth turned to her, "This car is literally my dream car. How are you not driving it all the time?!"

"Oh, I don't have many places to go," she shrugged cheerfully, "And if I do, I normally just go with Carlisle or one of the children."

"Well then what are you waiting for?!" Quil bounded into the back, "Start it up Mrs. Fang!"

Esme bit her lip uncomfortably before handing the keys to Seth, "Would you like to drive it?"

"If he won't, I will!" Embry yelled from where he was seated.

"Absolutely," the young wolf replied utterly stunned, as Esme went to buckle Nessie into her booster.

"My mother is a bit old fashioned," Edward chuckled, "She likes to be driven places. But, it doesn't seem like you'll mind."

"Not at all," Seth's eyes glittered as he jumped into the driver's seat.

It was different for Jacob to have Carlisle look at him as an equal. Although the doctor had always respected both packs, the alpha had always felt that he viewed him as a rebellious child. To be fair, Jacob chuckled to himself, almost everyone was a child compared to the Doc. Even though his face was young, he was a wise, knowledgeable, and admirable leader, truly a good example of someone who always tried his hardest to keep the peace. A sigh escaped Jacob's lips, but how would this newest situation effect the treaty that had been honored and upheld for decades.

Sam was always hesitant about Jacob bringing Renesmee onto the reservation. Sure, she was the person he had imprinted on, but she was also being raised by a coven of vampires. And now she had mixed the two worlds. What if this chocolate was bloodsucker poison? Would it just kill Esme? There was no way to truly prove that someone didn't give it to Nessie to kill the entire clan. Would this allow for the Cullen's to attack? Did Renesmee unknowingly break the treaty?

Jacob turned his attention to Carlisle. His always calm demeanor seemed to be ruffled as his fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel. If it were anyone else, Jacob wouldn't really care, but it was Dr. and Mrs. Fang. They were basically harmless. Both were lovers and pacifists rather than fighters, until they were forced to fight for the ones they love. They accepted everyone into their family, fur and fangs alike. Sam would have to make an exception just once more. Dr. Fang stopped just a few feet from the border, put the car in park and turned to Jacob. The alpha furrowed his brow, was he expecting him to take the lead?

"This is your territory," Carlisle spoke confidently, "I will honor our treaty and respect the decision you and Sam decide to make."

Jacob nodded, as a nervous pit formed in his stomach. What if Sam wouldn't listen? He stepped out of the car and motioned for the doctor to follow. And the moment Jacob crossed the border, Carlisle stopped. Sam and his pack immediately appeared in wolf form, teeth bared.

"Easy guys," Jacob spoke defiantly, "He just wants to talk. Man to Man."

As quickly as they showed up, they ran into the bushes to change. After phasing back into human form, Sam, Jared, and Paul confidently approached.

"Toeing the line pretty close aren't we, Doctor?" Paul sneered.

"Toeing, but not crossing," Jacob barked back.

"Where's the rest of the blood sucking clan?' Jared folded his arms across his chest.

"I came with Jacob, and Jacob only," Carlisle spoke calmly, "We are having a bit of an emergency within my family and I require some assistance from those on the reservation."

"What kind of assistance?" Sam's eyes darted between Jacob and Carlisle.

"He needs to come on the reservation," Jake narrowed his eyes.

His former alpha snorted, "Not in his lifetime! After all we've done for that coven of vampires and they still want to come onto our land again!"

"It's not like that!" the hair bristled on Jacob's arm, "Renesmee has taken something off of the reservation and it has made someone in their family very sick. It could be poison to their kind. Which means that we attacked them without probable cause. That breaks the treaty."

Paul shifted uncomfortably, "Which member is sick?"

"It matters?" a tingle ran up the alpha's spine, "You know if any of you were sick, Dr. Fang would help in an instant."

"We're allowed to ask questions, Jacob," Jared pushed his friend backwards.

"It's Esme," Carlisle interjected, stopping a possible fight.

"Your wife," Sam sighed, as the doctor nodded in affirmation. There was a long silence before the pack leader responded, "Just once more."

"What? Sam! No!" Paul growled at his alpha.

"She is their mother," Sam glared, "The Cullen's will surely attack if the treaty is broken through her demise."

"Thank you for understanding, Sam," Carlisle gave a nod of respect, "Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Not a problem," he replied, "Your wife is a good and kind woman. She has always cared for us. Despite being a vampire, she is very human."

"You know, it's funny you say that!" Jacob snickered as they walked onto the reservation.

Despite the fact that he didn't eat, there was no way in hell Edward was going to leave his mother's well-being to three werewolves and his small daughter. It had taken them a while to get on the road since Seth had a minor panic attack when he discovered the Range Rover had under 5,000 miles on it. Finally, they had made it to the diner, a small, greasy, hole in the wall type of place. Edward was less than impressed. However, Esme seemed to be having a wonderful time as Nessie and the pack tried to guess what type of toppings she'd want on her burger.

"I don't know Seth, Mrs. C just doesn't look like she'd enjoy onions on her burger," Embry studied her, "She wouldn't eat something that smelled so gross."

"Oh what about bacon?" Quil spoke up, "She's got to have bacon. It's a staple in any meal!"

"Seth, Seth!" Renesmee pulled his arm, "Fries and a Chocolate Shake! Fries and a Chocolate shake!"

Almost too quickly after they ordered, the food arrived. Needless to say, even if he was human, Edward would not have eaten anything on the tray. And he was very leery of his mother and daughter consuming it as well. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to stop the fun, until Seth placed a burger the size of his mother's face in front of her. Esme's eyes went wide as Quil pushed over a large pile of fries and a shake. Edward's mouth was gaping now, and his mother was so shocked she was laughing. She could not believe they had ordered all of that food just for her. However, she did happily oblige to take a photo with the feast to send to Carlisle.

Esme didn't even finish half of the meal by the end of the night, which was not an issue, for the wolf trio took care of the leftovers. For the rest of the drive home his mother couldn't stop talking about how wonderful it tasted when they taught her to dip the fries into the milkshake. Edward shook his head, so the food was subpar, but the pack did a fantastic job of keeping her distracted. The copper haired vampire thought they enjoyed teaching Esme to be a human being, more than Esme truly enjoyed being a human. It was late when they arrived home and Edward dismissed their fury friends for the evening. Esme tried to stay up and talk with her children, but it wasn't long before her eyelids began to droop. Little Renesmee gingerly took her grandmother's had and led her to bed, rambling on about their first 'sleeping' sleep over! In a moment the two were both sound asleep, and resting peacefully.

Seth ran quickly through the woods, Quil and Embry had both darted off in different directions. They were a little angry that young wolf didn't reveal he had the doctor's credit card. They could have had steak, but Seth didn't mind that they settled for their regular burgers. Plus, if anyone was going to take Miss Esme to a fancy dinner, it should be the Doc. He could hear Leah snickering off in the distance plotting on where to hide the cookies. It had been a little while since he had last phased. Seth secretly hoped that Jacob was in his wolf form, he was curious if Sam had let them on to the reservation. He and Dr. Cullen hadn't responded to the pictures from this evening, perhaps they were busy researching.

"Sounds like someone's getting a little too worried," Leah mocked after sharing in his thoughts, "You're off duty. Start acting like it!"

"I'm allowed to be worried, sis" Seth sighed, "Jake doesn't have anyone to defend him if things get bad."

"He's got Dr. Fang," Embry replied casually.

"Dr. Cullen," the youngest corrected.

"Ew," Leah sneered, "You're becoming a leach lover!"

"I am not a…" Seth started to say, until he heard an unfamiliar sound, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Quil mumbled, "I didn't hear anything."

It was footsteps. Seth began tracking the sound and sprinted off in the direction of the mountain range. They were running, to slow to be a vampire or werewolf, but too fast to be human. He would easily catch up to whoever it was. As he came through the brush, he saw Esme, pajama clad and barefoot running up the path to the cliffs ledge. As quickly as he could, Seth phased into his human form, got dressed, and sprinted towards her.

"Miss Esme! What are you doing?" Seth yelled. She didn't respond, "Stop! You're going to get hurt!" he screamed.

Esme would not stop running and Seth had no idea why. But, damn was she fast for only having some of her usual strength. As Esme reached the lip of the cliff, she stopped with just enough time for Seth to grab her shoulders. The young wolf was about ready to shake a little sense into her, until he saw her tearstained face. In her hands, Esme clutched a small blanket. She seemed dazed and disoriented.

"He's gone," Esme murmured, as the sobs got caught in her throat, "They just took him."

Instinctually, Seth picked her up and started to carry her back to the house, and as far away from the cliffs as possible. He knew that moment he stepped foot through the door, he needed to call Carlisle.

As Carlisle Cullen walked onto the reservation, it seemed as if all the house lights turned on. The residents quietly filed out of their homes, watching him. Emily welcomed him into her and Sam's house, as all of the leaders sat at the kitchen table. Jacob and Carlisle took turns explaining to the Uley Pack, what had happened and wondered if they had any clue as to where the chocolate chips came from.

"You're kidding me," Sam's mouth hung open, "These _chocolates _made your wife human."

"Well, not completely," Carlisle sighed, "She's kind of like Renesmee."

"Jake," Paul seethed, "This better not be some stupid prank."

Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, "See, Seth took her to get a cheeseburger. And she ate…some of it! And her eyes, they aren't gold, or black, or red, they're a regular color. Sam, I've heard it, Esme's got a heartbeat too."

Sam shook his head, unable to read the markings on the bag, "We need to consult the elders."

Before anyone could leave, Sue and Billy entered the room.

"So it is true," Billy chuckled, "My son brought the vampire doctor back onto our reservation."

"With, Sam's permission of course," Carlisle nodded quietly, "We needed some assistance. Esme has become sick after Nessie brought these back from the reservation," he held out the bag of chocolate chips.

Sue's eyes went wide, as she turned to Billy, "Did you say Renesmee brought these back?"

"Yes," Jacob's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked from his own father to Sue, and back again, "Do you know what these are? Or what they're capable of doing?"

"And better yet," Jared interjected, "How did Nessie get ahold of them."

Billy exhaled slowly, "Sue, it's time you take them. It's hard for me to get back there now. She will be the only person who could help."

Sue nodded in agreement and without a word motioned for them all to follow her. She took them far back on the reservation to a place where none of them had been before. Hidden within the woods was a small cabin where the fire had just been extinguished. The place was well worn, and reminded them all of pictures they saw of traditional homes used by their tribe. Suddenly, out of the shadows emerged a snow white colored wolf. Although it was very old, its ivory fur made such an elegant contrast with the blackness of the night.

"Coco!" Sue said to the beast sternly, "Did you start up trouble again?"

The wolf whimpered slightly before ducking behind the house. Jacob and the Uley pack held their ground, ready to fight if needed. They soon discovered that it would not be necessary since the person who rounded the corner was an ancient looking Quileute woman. She looked almost blind, yet her eyes were still very lively.

"You're back," she approached Carlisle, taking his hands, "It's been so long!"

"Excuse me," the doctor angled his head, "Do I know you?"

"I wouldn't expect you to remember me, I was so young when I met your family," her voice sang out, "I was the youngest of those who phased. They didn't like it because I was a woman."

"Coco," Sue snapped, "Did you give something to a little girl!"

"Little girl?" Coco shrugged, "Who's to say? Who's to say?"

"Listen Lady!" Jacob barked, holding out the bag of chocolate, "Did you give this to a little girl with long red hair?!"

"Ahh descendant of Ephraim, look how you've grown," her boney hand brushed against Jacob's arm, "I did, I did, a gift for the compassionate doctor and his family. The little one knew him well."

"Yes," Carlisle replied calmly, "She's my granddaughter."

"Not by birth," Coco wagged her finger, "Why have you not used Coco's gift?"

"What about this is a gift?" Sam asked, "It's completely changed his wife. You could have broken the treaty and risked attack on our tribe!"

"Son of Uley, you know not of my gifts," the old woman sneered, before turning her attention back to Carlisle, "Your wife, the one with all of the love in her motionless heart, does it beat?"

Astonished, the doctor nodded rapidly, "Yes! It does! Is it going to harm her? In any way?"

Coco clapped her hands, "Compassion and love, compassion and love! Heart and Soul! Heart and Soul! None of Coco's gifts are meant to harm, especially those taken from your own kind. Your bride will be fine."

"My own kind?" Carlisle's brow furrowed, "Who gave these to you?"

"Old, Old, cold ones, in cloaks of black," she smirked mischievously, "It did not work for them. But it'll work for you and your clan!"

"The Volturi," the doctor turned to wolves.

"Not for the bad, only for the good!" the old woman sang, "The Good Doctor and his family! Gifts to come, gifts to come!"

"What type of gifts?" Jacob twisted his face.

"One's that will be good for your pack, perhaps?" Coco arched her brow.

"This old witch is speaking in riddles," Paul rolled his eyes, "Can we go?"

"You promise that Esme will not change, though, unless it is to change back," Carlisle's tone was clear and precise, "It will not kill her, you swear."

Her frail fingers traced Carlisle's cool cheek, "No changes will be permanent and no harm will come."

With that the woman phased back into the snow white wolf in which she arrived. As quickly as her old legs could carry her, she vanished into the blackness once more. A brisk chill rolled through the air that could have even sent shivers down a vampire's spine.

"Jacob," the doctor quickly turned to him, "Have you ever been to Italy?"

"No?" the alpha replied to the coven leader.

"Well," Carlisle breathed a heavy sigh, "There is a first for everything. We'll leave tonight."

Edward sat at his piano bench aimlessly tapping keys, looking for something new to compose, when he heard Seth's thoughts coming from the back yard. In an instant he was outside, scooping his mother out of the young wolf's arms. Edward briskly carried her inside, as the rest of her children surrounded her.

"What happened? Esme's inconsolable," Jasper placed a tender hand on her back.

"I was running," Seth panted, out of breath, "And all of a sudden she comes sprinting towards a cliff and tried to jump!"

"Oh no," Alice's face was plagued with worry, "I didn't see it. I still can't see her! We could have lost her."

"She just keeps crying that he's gone!" The young wolf relayed, "Miss Esme must really miss the Doc. And if she's going to feel like this, he shouldn't leave…like ever!"

"Esme's not talking about Carlisle!" Rosalie shot daggers in his direction, as she came to her mother's side.

"She's talking about her baby," Emmett mumbled almost silently.

"Esme's sleepwalking," Edward placed her on the couch, "In her dreams she's reliving her human trauma. It's vivid, eerily vivid," he paused, "I've never seen his tiny face so clear."

Bella turned to Seth, gripping his shoulder, "That's why Carlisle changed Esme, he found her after she jumped…after she lost her baby. It's ok. You couldn't have known."

Esme woke suddenly, her eyes darting around the room. She didn't have a clue how she managed to make it all the way down stairs. All she knew was that her life was playing itself in her dreams, starting with her very last day. Esme looked down at her hands where the blanket was securely in her grasp. Oh no, she exhaled slowly, her nightmares had once again become her reality. The mother looked up embarrassed, only to find their nervous looks surrounding her. A smile spread across Esme's face as she gazed at all of the children in the room. _Her Children. _She exhaled for what felt like the first time, in a long time. Esme hadn't lost them. Alice ran into her mother's arms embracing her quickly. The other children did hesitate to join in the hug, as Emmett lifted them all into a giant squeeze. Blood related or not, it didn't matter. Esme loved her children._ Forever and Always._


	4. Life Worth Living

It wasn't long after the initial incident, that Esme had fallen back to sleep. According to Edward, she was still dreaming of the past and it wasn't pretty. Emmett decided to stay close to the room in case she tried to escape again. Seth, in wolf form, decided to sleep under the balcony that was attached to the bedroom. It was late when Edward finally heard from his father. A huge wave of relief washed over the family when they realized that nothing terrible would happen to Esme. However, the peace was short lived. After consulting his friend Eleazar, Carlisle finalized his decision meet with the Volturi about their involvement in what happened, even it was years ago. For the foreseeable future they would be watching the Cullen Coven, waiting for them to slip up in some way, anyway. Aro had been deeply embarrassed by the last encounter he shared with the family and wanted a reason to attack. Carlisle instructed his family to stay home and to under no circumstances tell Esme who he was meeting with. They all begrudgingly obliged, also swearing the pack to secrecy. Only time would tell if the peace could be kept.

It was barely six in the morning when Seth was greeted with the smells of breakfast wafting in air coming through the open kitchen window. After phasing back into human form, he made his way into the house to find Esme awake and making breakfast. Although she had slept, it had been restless, and she still seemed exhausted. Seth pulled himself on to one of the bar stools next to the kitchen's island. Esme turned from the eggs she was making, and jumped, not realizing he had joined her. Right, Seth snickered, she's not a vampire.

Esme chuckled, "I think that's the first time anyone has snuck up on me in a long time."

"I'm sorry," the young wolf look at her apologetically, "Miss Esme, why are you up so early? You like barely any sleep."

She shrugged turning back to the food she was preparing, "I don't like sleeping. Every time I do, I dream, and when I dream they always turn into nightmares," she sighed heavily, "I miss Carlisle. But, Edward said he needed to consult our friends in Alaska."

"I know," Seth nodded, feeling guilty about lying to her, "But, he and Jake will be home soon enough. I'm sure he's missing you like crazy. Jacob said he didn't think anyone could worry more than Edward did about Bella, but Dr. Cullen's got him beat."

A small smile spread across Esme's face, which contrasted deeply with the sadness in her eyes, "We are at our best when we are together," she handed Seth a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and seated herself next to him, "It's funny, when you spend almost 100 years with somebody, you become attuned to their every aspect. You blend yourselves into one, finely oiled, unit. And when they're gone, it almost feels as if they've taken part of you with them. Time moves slower, and the monotony of life begins to settle in."

"How are you still smiling after saying that?" the young wolf furrowed his brow, "That was the saddest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's hard not to smile when you know you're loved as deeply as you love," She poured warm maple syrup onto her plate.

The sliding glass door from the backyard opened slightly, it was Renesmee. The child was still in her pajamas, and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Nessie yawned, and reached up for her grandmother.

"Nana," she mumbled sleepily, "Pancakes, please."

Esme lifted Renesmee up to the empty stool and placed the extra breakfast onto a plate for her, cutting it all up and drenching it in syrup. For a moment, the trio ate in silence, still not fully ready to greet the day as productive members of society. Well, as productive as a formerly vampire housewife, a hybrid child, and a werewolf were from day to day.

"You know," Esme broke the quiet first, "I love breakfast. I've always loved it. I remembered that after I dreamt of making it. Cooking was my escape, and breakfast was simply paradise."

"Your breakfasts are always really delicious," Seth agreed, mouth full of food. He swallowed, "What else are you remembering? Happy things only! What did you miss about being human that you couldn't as a vampire?"

She took another bite of pancake, and thought for a moment while chewing, "I miss the sun and how it used to truly warm my skin. And just being able to pack up and go to the beach. Instead of flying all the way to my island just to swim."

"LaPush!" Nessie head jerked up, "Let's take Nana swimming there!"

"Oh Renesmee," Esme shook her head, "I can't go to beach on the reservation, I'm a vam…" her voice trailed off as she and her granddaughter both turned to Seth.

"I mean, I don't see why not, you are basically human!" the young wolf smirked, "It's supposed to be pretty nice today anyway!"

"LAPUSH!" Nessie squealed again, darting out the door, "I need my swimsuit!"

Esme turned to Seth once again, her face a little anxious, "I don't want to make anyone upset. I know I'm not currently a vampire, but I used to be. I want to bring something for both packs, as a thank you. Perhaps a picnic lunch?"

Seth's grin stretched across his face, "Sure! Everyone would love that!"

Italy was a weird place, Jacob thought to himself, and not just because the vampire hierarchy resided here. Maybe it was just the fact that he couldn't get over driving on the wrong side of the road, or the language barrier, or the fact that Carlisle was LITERALLY taking him into vamp headquarters. Ya, it was probably the last one. And even though they were walking into an unknown situation, the Doc remained completely calm. It was almost unnerving to Jacob, how at peace Carlisle was on their way to visit the people that had almost killed them. Not to mention, the doctor had to drive through all these secret tunnels just to get inside without sparkling. Yet, somehow, they were let in to meet with the Voturi without a meeting. The human receptionist took them all the way into the main area and seated in three golden chairs were the people Jacob wanted to harm most.

"Carlisle Cullen," Aro's eyes glittered, "To what do we owe this spectacular surprise?"

"Spectacular, despite the mongrel" Caius rolled his eyes.

Jacob knew better than to even think about growling or rolling his eyes in the presence of these creeps. He simply turned to Carlisle and handed him the bag of chocolate. The three vampire in front of them sat up straighter as the doctor approached them quietly. Their eyes were fixated on the bag, and Jake knew that they knew exactly what it was. However, it was the coven leader's turn to question his kind.

"Where'd you dig up that old thing?" Caius rolled his eyes, "Didn't we leave that on the mutts' reservation, what decades ago?"

"So, it was you that gave this bag to the young woman," Carlisle's golden eyes narrowed, as he glanced toward the young blond vampire.

"Oh, yes, yes! We returned the gift that the first wolf tribes gave us years ago," Aro waved it off, "A failed experiment, my friend. Why are you bringing it back to me?"

"Failed for you perhaps," Dr. Cullen shrugged, "But, not for us. Renesmee was given these chocolates by that same Quileute girl, now grown up. She used them in cookies and they have changed Esme, drastically.

The head of the Volturi's eyes went wide, "It has! Show me!" He extended his hand.

Carlisle, with no reluctance came forward and placed his hand in Aro's palm. Immediately he witnessed Esme's reverse transformation, her human colored eyes, and her fully functioning and beating heart. As he pulled his grasp away from the doctor's and faded back into reality, laughter overcame him as he clapped his hands together, wildly!

"It has worked, brothers. It has worked!"

"What?" Caius jumped up, "How? For his plain, little, wife, who has no significant power?"

"Excuse me," Carlisle's muscles tensed, his head snapping from one brother to another.

"This makes no sense?" the blond Voturi seethed, his red eyes glaring at Carlisle, trying to start a fight, "It was supposed to make us more powerful, not you. And absolutely not some woman who hasn't even lived this existence a century. An insignificant pleb…"

"Caius," Marcus apathetically cut him off, "Watch how you speak. Carlisle and Esme's bond is strong, one it would be hard to disassemble. They are more that just betrothed, they are how one would say, soulmates. He would die for her, kill for her," his gaze fell upon his brother, "And she the same."

Jacob forced his hands out of the fist that was forming. He and Dr. Fang weren't much of an army, but if these kooks decided to attack, he felt better knowing the Doc wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I just want to know the chocolates' power," Carlisle looked to all three of them, finally settling on Aro, "I just want to make sure that nothing happens to my family because of this accident. But, especially my Esme."

Aro's scarlet eyes flickered, "What would you be willing to do, to insure the safety of your sweet mate and your coven. Would you be willing to report back to us your findings? Perhaps how your wife and granddaughter managed to make the creation work?"

Carlisle clenched and unclenched his fingers, it was clear that the Volturi had no clue about the effects of the chocolate. But, then again, neither did he. By agreeing to this stipulation, any finds the doctor gathered would have to be turned into the hierarchy, and anything hidden would result in death for his family. Carlisle's findings could allow the Volturi to become more powerful, and rise against them. However, if he told them no, he would run the risk of the Volturi killing his family now. A doubled edged sword, absolutely no winning. Carlisle sighed, running his fingers through his hair, as he thought of his family, the life he created, and his Esme. A life without her was not a life worth living. Carlisle knew what he had to choose. Life. Even if that meant living it just a while longer with the people he cared for most.

"I will," Carlisle responded, his voice was sure and unwavering, "For the utmost protection of my _family, _I will."

It was well past three when Esme, Nessie, and Seth made their way to LaPush Beach. Seth had just finished loading up the car with everything Esme had made for the packs. With all the cooking she had done, he was shocked she wasn't already falling asleep. The day was warm and sunny, and the young wolf had the windows to the Range Rover rolled down and the music turned up. As they rolled up to the reservation, Sam and his pack were standing at the border line. Leah must have tipped them off. The young wolf rolled down the window as his former alpha approached him.

"Seth what are you doing? You know she can't come her, she's…" Sam trailed off, seeing Esme for the first time. Sure the doctor and Jacob had told him what had happened, but he still couldn't truly believe it until he witnessed it himself. She didn't smell like a vampire or look like one either. However, what truly made Sam believe, was hearing the heart beating in Esme's chest.

"She's like me!" Renesmee cheered from the back seat.

"And she brought you all food," Seth smirked, as Sam let them drive onto the reservation.

After the pack unloaded the incredible amount of food from the car, they and their imprints sat and watched as the grandmother and granddaughter splashed in the water. The sun was shining and it made their skin glow ever so slightly. Esme picked up Nessie, swinging her around and tossing her a small distance into the ocean.

"I can't believe it," Jared's mouth hung open, "She just so…so…humany."

"I know," Seth shrugged, "I'm shocked she even made it here today. Esme was up before six, and spent at least 7 hours cooking all this food."

"I'm not complaining," Paul replied mouth full.

"Neither am I," the young wolf laughed, "Dr. Cullen gave me his credit card, I get to drive the car of my dreams, eat amazing meals…and hanging out with Miss Esme is pretty cool too."

"Ohhhh," Emily teased, "Sounds like someone's got a crush on the doctor's wife!"

"Ew," Seth responded quickly, "I do not! She's like having another mom."

"He thinks she's pretty," Embry wiggled his eyebrows, popping a chip into his mouth.

"So, I think my own mom is pretty," the third in command retorted.

"Ya, but your mom isn't forever young and in a bikini," Paul chuckled, causing both packs to laugh.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Miss Esme is just a nice lady. She always takes care of us and when Dr. Cullen needed someone to watch out for her, I couldn't say no. She just needs a friend who can actually eat a meal with her. When the rest of them get back from their hunt, we're going to go to the home store. Miss Esme thinks the living room needs a new coat of paint. And some new furniture."

"Oh Seth," Sam snickered, "You're her lap dog!"

Once again both packs were in hysterics. Teasing the young wolf had always been easy, but now he was just setting himself up. Before Seth could say another word, a loud growl came from the ocean behind them. Brady and Colin had phased into wolf form and were snapping at an utterly shocked Esme. As if on instinct, Seth sprang into action, with Sam not far behind him.

"No! Bad Brady! Bad Colin!" Nessie swatted them from her grandmother's grasp, "I will pull out your whiskers!"

The sandy colored wolf jumped in front of them, a deep growl escaped through his teeth. Seth could barely listen as Sam telepathically told the two youngsters about the situation. Immediately, they backed off, retreating into the nearby woods. Emily rushed over, as fast as she could, throwing a towel over Esme and Renesemee. By the time Seth had changed back into his human form, the pair was already seated over by the fire.

"Hey, Miss Esme, Nessie, are you two alright?!" he rushed to their sides.

"Oh yes," Esme smiled, "Emily has been teaching me how to make s'mores! And they're absolutely delicious!"

The third in command turned his attention to Brady and Colin, "Are you both morons? How did you not know about this? Dr. Cullen was on the reservation yesterday. And he'll have my head if anything happens to her!"

"Seth," Esme's voice was calm, "It was a misunderstanding. No one got hurt. And it's not the first time these two have been after me," she giggled, "I just don't think they like me!" She then turned to the rest of the pack, "I'm afraid my children have convinced Seth that I'm quite defenseless and that I need to be watched."

"Well, no offense Miss Esme, you aren't exactly the best at…well…defending yourself," Paul interjected, "I mean just compared to the others. At least in fights."

The former vampire rolled her eyes, "I get it. I'm a mom. I cook, I clean, I'm weak, I'm helpless I get it!"

Esme stood, pulling her hair up into a pony tail, and tucked up her sleeves. She walked away from the group and over to a tree. She looked it up and down, as the rest of the pack slowly followed her over. Esme tapped the trunk of her tree, and looked back at them all with an ornery grin playing on her face.

"Miss Esme…" Seth replied cautiously, "…what are you doing?"

Esme used all of her human strength to pull herself up on to the closest branch and began to climb.

"I've got to get a picture of this, "Quil pulled out his phone, "If Dr. Cullen doesn't have a cow, Edward totally will!"

Panic overcame the young wolf, "Whoa. Please come down. Paul will take it back. You're not weak or defenseless!"

"Who said I was doing this for Paul?" she yelled down, "I'm doing this for me. Do you know how long it's been since I've actually had to try when climbing a tree? I didn't know if I could still do it. But hey, look at me go! I was the best in my family. I could climb faster, and higher than all of my brothers!"

"That's very nice and you are very good at climbing," Seth's heart was beating faster than ever, watching Esme reach the tree's half way point. He turned to Sam, "Help me or I am seriously a dead man!"

"Mrs. Cullen," Sam's tone was more commanding, "I need you to come down from the tree this instant!"

Esme scoffed, looking down at them once more, "What are you? My father? 'Oh, Esme it's not very ladylike to climb trees. You'll never find a suitable husband if you keep up this tree nonsense!'" she mocked her parent as she threw herself up to another branch, slipping slightly, "Well, jokes on you dad, I met my husband falling out of one of these trees you hated me climbing!"

"Miss Esme, for real, please come down," the young wolf begged, his hand over his chest, "I swear I'm going to have a heart attack, and Dr. Cullen isn't even here to help!"

"You know why he fell in love with me?" She smiled, thinking of Carlisle, as she began her decent, "It certainly wasn't because I was some damsel in distress. I was a challenge for him, for his wit and his intellect. My husband thinks I am the bravest woman he's ever met and not once has he doubted my strength. I may be sensitive, and tender, and dare I say it weak, but you can't live the life I have and not be mentally tough. Perhaps my ability to be vulnerable, is truly my greatest strength. I am often underestimated."

Esme swung down onto the lowest branch, propelling herself forward into an elegant cartwheel. Seth promptly fainted, as the pent up adrenaline pushed through his body. The rest of the pack members looked on stunned. However, little Renesmee, eyes sparkling, began to clap her hands.

Mrs. Cullen scooped up her little granddaughter, "Yep, your nana's still got it!"

Carlisle sighed, this had been one of the longest 48 hour stretches in his lengthy life. But, it was all worth it, Esme was safe and she would remain safe, as would the rest of his family. At least for the time being. All he could think of now was getting home and holding his beautiful wife. It seemed as if she was having a wonderful time! Seth had sent a few pictures of their adventures, for which the doctor was extremely grateful. And of course he and Esme had shared a short conversation here and there, however it was mostly about her wellbeing. Tonight she had recruited the pack and her boys in her latest home renovation project.

Jacob snored in passenger seat of the Mercedes, he had slept the entire flight back from Italy, and a majority of the car ride home. Carlisle was impressed with how well Jacob kept his composure during their visit with the Volturi. Although he was still so young, Jake showed fantastic leadership skills. He and his pack would always be fantastic allies. As they pulled into the drive, Carlisle tapped Jacob's shoulder. As they entered the house, Renesmee was the first to greet them.

"Dr. G! Jakey!" You're back!" she waved frantically before taking Jacob's hand, "Jakey guess what! We took Nana to the beach on the reservation! And Brady and Colin tried to bite her, but I told them I'd rip their whiskers out if they hurt my Nana!"

"Brady and Colin did what now?" Carlisle turned to his granddaughter, eyes wide.

"It was a misunderstanding," Edward gripped his father's shoulder, "Seth took care of them, and Esme wasn't even upset. So what did…they…say? Are they upset with us?"

"They are fine with it, for now," the doctor began, "But you know how they can be…"

"Carlisle!" Esme's voice rang out from behind him.

He turned to see his wife running towards him, as the rest of her crew followed behind, carrying in all of the supplies. Esme, clad in one of Carlisle's sweaters, jumped into his grasp, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. She was absolutely weightless, like lifting a feather. Carlisle closed his eyes, and buried his face into her soft caramel curls. Lavender, sage, neroli, vanilla, and a hint of cinnamon, yes this is what home smelled like. Esme's body was so warm against his and he could feel her heartbeat drumming against his chest.

"I missed you," Esme kissed her husband.

"And I missed you," Carlisle nuzzled her nose, as she rested her forehead against his, "However, from what I've heard it sounds like you had a wonderful time!"

"Oh yes," she giggled, jumping to the ground, "I had pancakes every morning. Seth showed me how to dip French fries in milkshakes. And Emily taught me to make s'mores. Oh, and I got to try my own cupcakes and pies, and ice cream! I absolutely adore ice cream!"

"Ya," Seth set down his buckets of paint, "I think she can eat more sweets than anyone I know!"

"Well," the doctor laughed, resting his hands on her shoulders, "Did you just eat desserts the entire time?"

"Of course not," Esme smiled, "I had a cheeseburger. I made a salad from everything I grew in the garden. I baked fresh bread for sandwiches. And fruit, oh Carlisle, I had forgotten how much I missed fruit!"

"That sounds lovely," Carlisle smiled, "Renesmee said you all went to the beach!"

"I did, my dear, I did," she spun in circles, "Nessie and I built sand castles and jumped waves. Oh, and Carlisle look!" his wife pulled up her sleeves, revealing a dusting of freckles, "I forgot this happened when I spend enough time in the sun!"

The doctor's eyes softened, remembering the vivacious sixteen year old girl he met so many years ago. Her eyes sparkling despite the pain in severely fractured leg. And how freckles used to dance across her face as she laughed at his horrible jokes. Esme had mirrored this young lady so much more now, and Carlisle couldn't help but fall in love all over again. He pulled her into his arms again, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Jake," Leah sauntered into the house, "How was your first trip overseas?"

"Overseas?" Esme's head shot up, "I thought you were in Alaska."

"I think she means over a sea," Emmett quickly corrected, throwing down a bundle of wood, "They flew over a sea!"

"We did!" Jacob added, "I've never flown over the water!"

"Carlisle?" his wife arched her brow.

The doctor sighed, "We… we…went to Italy. To meet with the Volturi. I told the children not to tell you. I didn't want you to worry."

Her eyes narrowed into slits, "You didn't want me to worry? So you just kept in the dark, while you visited the people who despise us most! What if something would have happened to you? You had my children lie to me. Carlisle, _you_ lied to me."

"My love…"Carlisle began, as he tried to take her hand.

"No," Esme shoved her hand into the sweater pocket, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm upset and angry with all of you. I'm practically human, not practically stupid!"

"Darling, please," her husband's eyes pleaded, "I just need you to listen."

"No," she sniffled, walking up the stairs, "I need a moment. I'll come out of my room when I'm ready to speak to you."

Carlisle's heart dropped as he heard the door slam upstairs. He knew better than to follow Esme, to push the argument, to risk making anything worse. When the couple fought, it was always with the utmost respect for the other person. And if Esme needed space, then Carlisle would wait until she was ready to talk. Or perhaps he would try to sneak in a window.


	5. Nightmares and Daydreams

Carlisle spent the first half of his evening outside of his locked bedroom door. Perhaps one perk of his wife's transformation was the fact that she couldn't hear him waiting for her. However, he didn't expect to be waiting so long. Clearly, he had made Esme angrier than he had initially thought. Carlisle decided that he'd try the French doors on the balcony. They were locked as well, with the curtains drawn. Doctor Cullen jumped down to the ground and paced the yard outside. If the balcony was locked up, then so were the windows.

"Whoa," Seth came out of the woods, "Is Miss Esme still mad?"

Carlisle sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Very."

"Well, is someone in there with her?" the young wolf shrugged, "You know with her nightmares and all."

"Nightmares?" the doctor turned to him, with his brow furrowed.

"Ya, Edward said she was sleepwalking and reliving her past traumas," Seth relayed, "Did he not tell you that she tried to jump?"

"My wife tried to jump. Off of what?!"

"Off of a cliff. Don't worry I stopped her!"

"The love of my life tried to jump off a cliff and NONE of you called me!" Carlisle eyes were almost popping out of his head, "_She _didn't think these night terrors were important enough to tell me."

"Hey, your kids said they'd let you know!" the poor boy threw up his hands up, "I did my job, I kept her safe and happily distracted."

"Oh don't think Renesmee didn't tell me about her little run in with Brady and Colin," the doctor prodded his finger into Seth's chest, before turning away, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Edward said you were more worried than she was."

"Why are you sorry?" Seth sighed, "You were being kept out of Esme's loop, just like you were trying to keep her out of yours. I'd be pissed too. I get why you're both angry."

Carlisle ran his hands over his face, "I guess we're just having a bit of a spat. It isn't often that we fight and it's even rarer that we keep things from each other. And it absolutely drives me up a wall when we aren't on our usual wave length."

"Listen Dr. Cullen," the young man began, "I spent the last two days with your wife. She's a pretty incredible lady, who is totally in love with you. And to me, it sounds like you guys just tried not to make the other person more worried. Even when you when you're doing something wrong, there's still you know, love."

The blond vampire, placed his hands back in his pocket, "You're right. I'm not even angry with her, it's hard for me to be upset with her in any way. I just wish she'd talk to me, but she's locked every door."

"Dude," Seth's mouth hung open, "You've got super strength. Just bust down the door!"

"Yes," Carlisle turned to him with a deadpan expression, "Because breaking part of Esme's beloved home is a sure fire way to make my wife happier with me."

"Very fair," the boy nodded, scratching the back of his head, "Wait a minute," he dug into the pockets of his shorts, lifting up the car keys, "Does Miss Esme have a key to the back door on her ring?"

A small glint of happiness sparkled in Carlisle's eyes, of course the key was on that ring. He had put every single key in the house onto it, so his wife would never find herself locked out. The doctor gave Seth a strong handshake, before accepting the bundle and jumping onto the small sun porch. Carlisle slid the first key into the locked and it immediately clicked.

Esme was trying her hardest to fight off the sleepiness that had already overcame her earlier that evening. She was always taught never to go to bed when you're angry with someone, especially when that someone was your spouse. It had never before been an issue in their marriage because until two days ago, neither of them ever slept. And even when they were in an argument it never seemed to last long. However, tonight felt different, perhaps it was because she was feeling her emotions more on a human level. More than likely, it was simply because she missed Carlisle. Even if she was having fun with her children, Seth, and the rest of the pack, she just truly wanted to be with her husband. Esme didn't know how long this bout of humanity would last, but she want to experience every second of it with Carlisle.

New tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Crying again, Esme sighed. She hated crying, she had always hated crying. In her human life, emotions were always coupled with crying. Happy occasions. Angry fights. Painful incidents. However, they always accompanied sad situations. Tears never stopped her brothers from teasing her, sobs never stopped Charles from beating her, and her breathless cries could never bring her baby back. The inability to cry was something Esme had found solace in since her transformation. Sure, she felt her emotions in the same way, but they came out in more productive ways, not in hot, wet, streams down her cheeks. Yet, here she was again, blubbering like a baby. Esme turned, burying her face into the soft down pillow.

The weight on the other side of the bed shifted slightly. No doubt it was Carlisle. He had somehow found away into their bedroom at just the worst possible time. Esme shoved her face farther into the feathers, just as a cool hand found its place on her shoulder. As if it were instinct, she turned to face Carlisle. Instantly, his face fell, and she could see his heart breaking through the bright gold eyes she loved so dearly. It had been close to a decade since the pair's first meeting, and it was only the third time he had ever seen her cry, the last two happening within 72 hours of each other. Esme wanted to turn away, but Carlisle pulled her into his embrace. His head rested on her shoulder, as his blond hair tickled her neck.

"I know you don't want to speak with me right now," his voice was soft and sad, "But I have to know, are you crying because of your nightmares or…or is it because of me?"

She gently rested her head against his, her hand tracing circles across his back, "If you must know, I cry all the time now. So even if you had been the reason for my tears, I wouldn't want you to take it to heart."

Carlisle's head popped up, a look of relief was plastered on his face. Yet, it was soon it was erased with more concern, "So it was your nightmares. What were you reliving tonight?"

"Nightmares?" Esme furrowed her brow, "What night…Oh!" It was now her face's turn to fall, "I see someone told you."

"Yes. Seth." His voice sounded rightfully hurt.

They looked at each other, and then immediately away. Both feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry," they replied simultaneously.

Esme bowed her head and giggled, as Carlisle pulled her close, falling back into the mountain of pillows. They looked at the each other once more, as he kissed her forehead. Yes, it was true, they could never spend too much time being angry with the other.

"You were quick to forgive my foolishness," Carlisle sighed into her hair.

"Perhaps the dreams helped," Esme cooed.

"What were they about tonight?" he grimaced, "They must not have been pretty, for you to accept my apology with such haste."

She shook her head, "No, not at all."

"No?" Carlisle cocked his own head in curiosity.

"No," Esme curled into his chest, "I was dreaming about you."

"About me?" he smiled shyly."

She stretched with her yawned, "Yes, when I fell out of the tree. It was the most terrifying twenty seconds of my young life. And my mother was so incredibly mad, I wasn't even supposed to in that tree. She thought I was doing my chores."

Carlisle began to twirl her hair between his fingers, "And what were you doing in that tree to begin with?"

"I was reading," Esme sighed happily, "_The Wizard of Oz, _for what seemed like the hundredth time!I swore my father was going to throw the book out the window on the way to the hospital. And my goodness he was just fuming when he found out Dr. Howe was out of the office, but then you walked in."

"Your father didn't believe I was truly a doctor since I looked 'too terribly young'," he chuckled, "And he was not particularly happy when I told him how long everything would take."

"And I thought I was so brave telling him to go home," she giggled too, "Honestly, I just wanted to talk with you by myself, without him answering for me."

"Even if he did stay, I doubt you would have let _anyone_ answer for you," Carlisle's eyes twinkled, "You spoke so eloquently, and acted so maturely, it was a shock to me that you were only sixteen."

"Really? You thought I was older? According to my parents I was constantly acting like a child," Esme scoffed, "My head in the clouds, wasting my time with all that education nonsense, and never getting my work done properly."

"Of course! You were the first person here in America who asked me about my favorite books and what I was currently reading," he propped himself onto his elbow, "At that moment I had started several novels and I knew I'd have to choose. And for a reason I may never know, I was pulled to tell you I had just finished…"

"_The Secret Garden,"_ she grinned sheepishly, "It had just come out and my parents refused to buy it for me. I was a little jealous."

"I recall you telling me something similar and then begging me for the story's every little detail," Carlisle flopped onto his back, his hands still moving as he spoke, "And I can still clearly see that look in your eyes. That determined yearning for something more than life's monotony. I saw your wit, your cunning, your intellect. You used literature to escape, to find your adventure. Not only had I found a way to distract you while I set your leg, but I knew I had found a kindred spirit."

A soft blush rose in Esme's cheeks, "I was shocked you had the book in your bag and I was even more stunned when you asked me to read it aloud to you. My mind was so focused on the words, I barely felt any pain. I think I read for at least the first half of that appointment. It felt like I was being a little rude, not making conversation. So when you had a free moment I tried to give it back to you…"

"But I wanted you to have the book," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, "It was always supposed to be yours. It was more than just words when you read. You brought the story to life."

Carlisle turned to find his wife digging into the nightstand next to her bed. Esme rifled around for a few moments before she pulled out a small wooden box. She sat cross legged against the pillows, placing the box between them. Carlisle turned his head, inspecting the ornate design across the lid. Esme slowly slid it off, exposing a small cloth bundle. Her dainty hands lifted the package as she undid the delicate silk ribbon. The cloth slipped to the sides, revealing an aged, well-worn, and familiar copy of _The Secret Garden. _The copy he had given her close to a decade ago.

"How?" Carlisle sat up, mouth gapping.

"Edward," Esme opened the cover of the book, "Apparently during my transformation I would associate the words of the novel with the sound of your voice. He went to my former home and found it on my bedside table. The first day when it was just Edward and I at home, he gave it to me. It was the only happy memory I could recall from my human life, everything else was slightly blurred. But, not this book and certainly not you."

The blond vampire laid his head in his wife's lap, wrapping his arms around her hips, "I had no idea that you had held on to it for so long. My love, I'm utterly speechless."

She twisted his soft hair between her fingers, as the room began to fall silent, "I read it to him, you know. I read it to…to…George, while I carried him, during his short time here on Earth, and as he passed."

"Esme!" the doctor shot up, his hand cupping her cheek, "You…you remembered his name. After all these years. The lack of medical records. His head stone marked as Baby Doe. How hard we've looked…you…your dreams..."

She placed her hand on his, nodding happily, "The name I gave him was George Arthur. My sweet little Georgie."

"George Arthur," Carlisle repeated quietly, "George Arthur Cullen…"he had stated more boldly, before regretting his words, "I'm…I'm sorry. He wouldn't have been…I forget we weren't….That he's not…He was just yours."

Esme rested her head against her husband's, lacing her fingers in his, "There is no need to be sorry. When he was alive, he was just mine. I didn't have anyone to share him with," she breathed deeply, to calm herself, "However, he is not just remembered by me. Carlisle, for someone who never held him in his arms, or gazed into his big, bright, blue eyes, or even kissed his head full of wispy honey curls, you love him so deeply. You grieve his absence as I do. George is as much yours as he is mine. George Arthur Cullen is a beautiful name, and I want him to have it."

Carlisle gripped her hands tightly, overcome with emotion, "What did I do to deserve the boundless love you so freely give?"

She leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Nothing. There has just simply never been a day in your existence where you have been undeserving."

He chuckled, running his thumbs along her knuckles, "My greatest blessing."

"More recently, I've felt like a curse," Esme sighed, "You and Jacob going off to solve the mystery of this change, only to end up in front of the Volturi. My dear, I feel positively guilty."

Carlisle reached over and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "There's no reason to feel guilty or cursed. Darling, I just wanted to ensure your safety. I may sound selfish, but I'm rather fond of the idea of the two of us together for forever."

She smiled softly, "As am I! So, what did you discover?"

"We found the woman who gave Renesmee the chocolates," he began, "They will not harm you in any way. She had remembered us from the treaty. And she told me that it was to bring us gifts, but never specified a type of gift."

"Perhaps it was the ability to remember vivid details about our humanity?" his wife suggested, "I know that it was certainly a gift for me."

"Perhaps," the doctor smirked.

Esme face began to fade into fear, "And the Volturi?"

Carlisle pulled her onto his lap, "They're not upset. In fact they already knew of the chocolates existence. It didn't work for them, and I still have no idea how it worked for you. They want me to report back to them, with my findings."

"Findings?" she turned to meet his gazed, "How will you go about that?"

"Like any good doctor would," he shrugged, "By doing a complete examination and running a few different types of tests, if that's alright with you."

Esme nodded, slinging her arms around his neck, "Fine by me Dr. Cullen," she pressed her lips against his, weaving her hands into his hair, "Anything you had in mind?"

Carlisle chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I had absolutely nothing in mind, until you did that! Now…now there are quite a few thoughts," his hands traveled down to her hips, "The first one being, what has gotten into you?"

"Someone left me to go jet setting on his weekend off," she replied slyly, "I guess I just missed you. Did you not miss me?"

"Oh no," he trailed kisses down her neck, "Just every second we were apart."

The door to the bedroom flew open with great force. The pair immediately turned their heads the direction of the clatter, to see Edward gripping the frame.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," his eyes darting between them, knowing their thoughts.

"Edward, what's wrong," Esme approached him wide-eyed in worry.

"It's Rosalie," the copper haired vampire turned to his father.

"What about Rosalie?" Carlisle furrowed his brow.

"She's gone," Edward swallowed hard, "And so are the cookies!"


	6. Contagious Humanity

"How did you mess this up?!" Seth yelled at his sister as Carlisle, Esme, and Edward made their way into the living room.

Leah stood at the center of the commotion, ignoring any comment made by Seth or Jacob. Jasper stood on the outer rim of the dispute and was the first to nod at them as they entered the tension. Carlisle immediately took his place next to Jacob's, as Edward flanked his right. Esme scanned the room. Rosalie was not the only family member missing, Alice, Bella, and Emmett were also absent.

"Leah, you have to answer us sometime!" Jacob snapped at her.

"Please, Leah," Carlisle's voice was soft compared to those in her pack, "I'm not upset, I just need to find Rosalie."

The young woman chewed the inside of her cheek, "I don't know where blondie went, so I can't help you there."

"What happened?" the doctor turned to Jacob, realizing he wouldn't get anywhere with Leah.

"Your diva of a daughter, approached Leah, and told her you were allowing the cookies to be released into blondie's care," the alpha stated, "Obviously, that wasn't true and Leach figured it out pretty quick."

"So I took off and Beauty Queen tried to fight me!" the female werewolf grumbled, "She caught me at a weak moment and took the bag. Blondie climbed a tree, but I could run faster. I don't know why you're so mad, I caught her, and I got it back."

"You did, well that's good!" Esme smiled positively, "Perhaps Rosalie is just embarrassed."

"I doubt it," Edward rolled his eyes, "We all know Rose is smarter than that."

"True," Carlisle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Leah did you count to make sure everything was accounted for?"

"Yes, of course!" Leah scoffed, "Twenty-two. All are here except for the ones that Nessie and Esme ate."

"Renesmee didn't have a cookie," Esme's eyes went wide, "She was too afraid!"

"She went to get help for you instead," Edward turned from his mother to his father.

"Where are the others?" Carlisle spoke sharply, looking to his sons.

"Alice, Bella, Quil, and Embry are out in search parties," Jasper responded, arms tucked behind his back.

"And Emmett?" the doctor arched his brow.

"Still on his hunt, for all we know," Edward folded his arms, "Pretty convenient, if you ask me!"

"Edward," Carlisle sighed, "We can't assume anything. You know that."

As if on cue, Emmett happily bounded onto the deck and sauntered into the house. The bear of a man, leaned over and untied his muddy boots. He smiled at Esme as if to say, 'See, Ma, I remembered this time.' Although the others were skeptical of his part in Rose's plan, his mother knew that he was just as oblivious to the situation as the rest. Emmett was childlike, a prankster, a pesky older brother, but he above all things he was never dishonest. In fact, sometimes he could be almost too honest. Even if Rosalie had asked him to help get the cookies or lie to the family, it would be difficult for Emmett to follow through. Acting brashly, Edward and Jasper threw the poor unsuspecting Emmett into the chair, scraping it against the hardwood floors.

"Hey! What the hell!" he bellowed, standing, as he tried to move forward, only to be stopped by his brothers.

Esme approached him calmly and without hesitation, Carlisle didn't even have to ask. She knew her children better than anyone else and would easily know if Emmett was telling the truth. After eighty plus years of mothering these teenagers, she knew all of their tells. And as the decades have passed it became more and more difficult for the children to hide anything from Esme. Often times she didn't even say anything, she just gave what Edward called 'The Momma Bear Glare.' Esme stood on her toes, arms folded, looking her tallest son directly in the eyes. Immediately, he caved, sitting back down in the chair, his head in his hands.

"Esme I'm sorry," Emmett sighed, "I know I'm not supposed to, but I was using my full strength when I threw Jasper into the side of the house. I fixed the dent all on my own, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

His mother blinked a few times before turning to her husband, "He's got no idea what happened," her head snapped back to the boys, "We don't have time for that now, but that conversation is far from over."

"If I'm not in trouble, then what's going?" Emmett's eyes darted around the room.

Carlisle approached him cautiously, "Emmett, Rosalie tried to fight Leah today!"

The big man snorted, "Ok, so, you don't need to be Alice to see that was coming. Did she win?" His voice became a little more panicked, "Is she hurt?"

"Oh, no, it wasn't an all-out brawl," Esme reassured him.

"Could have been," Leah mumbled from the other side of the room.

"She got the bag of cookies," Carlisle began, regaining the room's attention, "And although Leah was able to wrestle it away from Rose, we believe she's taken at least one of the cookies."

A million thoughts ran through Emmett Cullen's mind. He knew how badly his wife longed to be human, to even have some sliver of a taste of humanity. He knew she was jealous that this had happened to Esme, even though she loved her mother deeply. And Emmett also knew how utterly distraught she was when Carlisle forbid her from eating the only thing that could provide humanity for her. He understood why his father had done so, there were too many variables. Carlisle was concerned that he would lose Esme, and worry was constantly plastered on his face. Emmett didn't even want to imagine the possibility of losing his Angel!

He clenched his face, remembering the pain he witnessed his mother go through during her second transformation. Sure, he couldn't read minds like Edward or feel emotions like Jasper, but he was the one who held her down. He made sure she wouldn't injure herself, not leaving her side until his father came home. Now all he could think about was his wife, alone, somewhere in the forest, becoming vulnerably human again. It wasn't often that Emmett felt angry, normally he was easygoing and let issues roll off his shoulders, but not today! The house shook as he stood, as Edward and Jasper tried their hardest to hold him back. Jacob and Seth were at their sides, ready to assist if needed.

"Emmett," Carlisle pushed Esme behind him, the tone of his voice was sharp and commanding "We have search parties out now, but we need to know if you have any idea where Rosalie could be?"

"Yes," Esme nodded behind her husband's shoulder, "We need you to think of the places she might retreat to. Maybe a favorite place you two share?"

"Like the bedroom?" Emmett furrowed his brows together.

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes, "Well, we checked there, obviously."

"Anywhere else?" Jasper asked his brother.

"Well, there is our treehouse," the largest Cullen shrugged slightly.

"You have a treehouse?" Esme cocked her head, "Since when?!"

"Since we first lived here," Emmett scoffed, "I built it so we could be alone…and not keep destroying your house. But, Rose doesn't like it anymore. Since we left last time it kind of turned into a large pigeon coop. I told her I'd clean it up, but I haven't really gotten around to it."

"Well, then we should check there first!" Carlisle nodded, "Emmett, lead the way."

Out in the forest, Bella and Alice darted from tree to tree, with Nessie, searching below on foot. Bella inhaled deeply, they had lost Rose's scent again. Alice jumped to the ground pressing her head against a tree, eyes closed. Not being able to see Esme had already been upsetting her, but now the inability to find Rosalie's or her future was driving her insane. Bella landed next to Alice, and placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes were becoming black. And she could feel the own throat beginning to burn.

"Uhhh, Rosalie, why couldn't you just listen!" Alice groaned, "I know we're supposed to keep searching, but…"

"I know," Bella nodded in agreement, "I bet Carlisle is pretty pissed."

"Oh, you bet he will be," the little pixie shook her head, "He's been back for less than 12 hours and he's already putting out fires."

"Alice," the brunette sighed, "I'm starting to get thirsty. We should probably hunt, at least a little, while were out here."

"Don't worry mommy! I got something for you and Auntie Alice," Renesmee shouted from a nearby clearing.

The two women found the child standing in a ring of trees, with a grizzly bear at her feet. Bella's eyes went wide as she saw what her daughter had killed. The little girl proudly stood by it, grinning ear to ear. As Alice took out her phone and photographed the scene for proof

"Look Momma," Nessie squealed, "Won't Uncle Emmett be proud!"

"Yes, baby" Bella replied, still stunned, "Thank you for helping Aunt Alice and I!"

"I just know you guys are getting worried since we can't find Aunt Rosie," she tucked her bronze hair behind her ears, "I just want everything to be ok."

"Oh Ness, it will be," Alice hugged the little girl, before she and Bella started on the bear.

The tree house was deeper into the forest than any of the boys had expected, no wonder they had never stumbled upon it during a hunt. The little house was high up in a large tree, and looked quite dilapidated. However, it overlooked a peaceful little river near a mountainside and was probably pretty little hideaway in its day. Emmett bounded up the base of the tree, followed by Jasper. Carlisle and Edward stayed near the ground, fearing that the treehouse would fall with all the weight. In seconds Emmett emerged, carrying his beloved Rosalie. It was clear, the process had already started.

On the way back to house, Jasper explained that Rose had planned to this on her own. She had everything they used to help Esme neatly displayed on the floor, along with a single plastic baggy. Apparently, it was never her intention to steal the entire bag of cookies when she needed just one. Emmett was so serious and focused as he rushed to put her in their bedroom. Esme, Seth, and Jacob had stayed behind preparing the area for her return. Jasper took his place in the corner of the room, once again feeling the agony his sister was experiencing. Esme's eyes watered, her beautiful Rosalie Lillian was writhing in Emmett's arms.

"Carlisle! Do something! Anything!" She turned to her husband, eyes pleading.

He gripped her shoulders lightly, "This all we can do. We just have to wait it out."

"It's ok Angel, I've got you this time," Emmett spoke sweetly in her ear, "We're gonna get through this, just like we get through everything else."

They heard the door from the deck slide open, the others were back.

"Uncle Jasper? Daddy? Dr. G?" Renesmee's terrified voice rang out through the entire house, "Somebody? Anybody? HELP!"

"I've got it," Emmett shouted to his family, "Help Ness."

In second, they met Nessie in the living room. Alone.

"Where's mommy?" Edward went to his daughter's side, worry building in his gut.

"Outside with Auntie Alice," Renesmee sniffled, "It's not good."

Before Esme had time to blink, the men in her family were outside, running towards a staggering Bella. Jasper immediately scooped Alice into his arms as Bella collapsed into Edward's tight grasp. Carlisle went from daughter to daughter-in-law, checking their vitals as his sons sprinted back into the house. Esme's heart broke seeing all three of her daughters afflicted by this horrible cursed chocolate. She didn't care what the old reservation lady said, anything that caused this much pain was certainly not a gift.

As the boys tended to their wives, Carlisle pulled Renesmee aside, asking the details of Bella and Alice's transformation. The little girl said that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. On the search for Rosalie, they stopped to hunt as usual, but then Alice just collapsed. Bella had tried to carry her for as long as possible, until her own strength started to diminish. It was at that moment Nessie chose to run ahead for reinforcements. Carlisle sighed, sending the girl off with Jacob. Apparently, the chocolates were air born now.

For the rest of the evening Carlisle and Esme bounced from room to room taking turns checking in on all of their children. It was clear that nothing made sense in their world anymore. Carlisle feared the chocolate virus spreading, and it was clear they were all exposed. Esme was feeling utterly guilty that she had been patient zero, even if her husband wouldn't admit it. After several hours of sheer agony, their daughters were all resting peacefully. On his way out to Edward and Bella's cottage, Carlisle paused, watching his wife drink a cup of tea, her body leaning against the kitchen island, eyelids heavy. The sun behind her was coming up on the horizon.

"You're exhausted," the doctor placed a hand on her back, "Go to bed. I can take it from here, love."

She shook her head, startled awake by her husband's cool touch, "No," she mumbled, "Absolutely not. They need me. I can't abandon them."

"This would hardly be considered abandonment," he picked her up, and placed her on the couch, "Plus I need you to rest, I'll be calling a family meeting once the girls wake. You'll need to be my back up."

"Ok, I'll back it up, but I honestly don't think this is the time or place," Esme stretched her arms around his neck, "But, I love you."

"I love you too," Carlisle placed a kiss on her lips and pulled a blanket over her legs, "Go to bed."

Within seconds she was asleep, and he was off to tend to another family member. Carlisle sighed, well, at least he'd have a lot to report on. As he passed the clearing, Jacob came out of the forest and stopped him. He had Leah's arm in his hand.

"Doc," Jacob's voice was angry, "Leah's got something she needs to tell you."


	7. Cookie Crumbles

"What is it Leah?" Carlisle pursed his lips, not sure if he could handle any more bad news, "And whatever it is, can it wait? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Carlisle, it's kind of important," Jacob sighed.

"I've got a lot to tend too, apparently the chocolate has turned into an airborne virus, Alice and Bella have been infected," the doctor spoke quickly, running his hands through his hair, "I can only assume that it'll start it's terror on the rest of us in a matter of days. I haven't been able to do any research and I've barely gotten to see my…"

"I LOST THE COOKIES!" Leah shouted, interrupting his babble.

"You did WHAT?!" Carlisle's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "How did you do that?!"

"I…I honestly don't know," the young woman's head fell. Although he was a vampire, and a young looking one at that, she couldn't help but feel guilty about disappointing him for a second time that day. His concerned expression looked almost fatherly, "I was running and when I stopped, I noticed the backpack had a huge tear in it. Almost like it had been cut, that bag was too thick to be torn by a branch. So I followed the smell all the way back, only to find a bear eating the batch. I figured it wasn't a big deal, but when Nessie told Jake about Bella, I knew something was up."

The doctor exhaled deeply, as his body visibly relaxed, "Thank the Lord, it's not airborne! Bella and Alice just ate a chocolate exposed bear!"

"Sooo…you're not mad?" Leah arched her eyebrow.

"Mad? No," Carlisle shook his head, "Curious? Yes. How does that backpack just rip? I buy the most durable ones, hoping that the boys won't run through them. But, they never fail to destroy them in some way. I swear my children are the only people in this world who make indestructible things, destructible."

"So are you thinking that Bella or Alice cut the bag?" Jacob furrowed his brows, "That doesn't make sense to me."

"It doesn't. Bella has just started getting the hang of being a vampire. And Alice has been a mess not seeing two people, I can't imagine that she'd willingly give up seeing everyone," the blond vampire pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Carlisle!" Bella came charging out of the house, her familiar brown eyes ablaze, "What in the hell is going on?"

Edward followed on her heels, "I told you already, he doesn't know!"

A loud crash came from inside the house, causing everyone's head to snap in that direction. Carlisle and Edward were the first two to arrive at the sliding glass door, only to see Esme helping Rosalie up off the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Bella and the Pack were soon behind the rest of them.

"It's not funny," Rosalie's now violet eyes, glared in her husband's direction.

"What happened?!" Bella's voice was full of concern.

Emmett stifled his laughter just enough to squeak out, "Rose is clumsy like you were!"

Edward rolled his eyes, taking Bella's arm and moving her into the living room. The doctor turned to his wife, and she nodded, leading Rosalie to the nearest couch. She glared at Emmett again as he kissed her cheek. Jasper emerged from the stairs, with an utterly upset Alice clinging to his waist. She was clearly confused as to what brought on her own humanity. Even the pack had wandered their way into the now cramped living space. Carlisle was the last to enter the room, every set of eyes watching him. Despite the years of family meetings, hospital presentations, and the many confrontations his coven had faced, it was still difficult for him to deliver news of uncertainty. At the front of the room was Esme, her face smiling and so sure of him, even when he wasn't so sure of himself. Carlisle stood behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Her fingertips gently grazing his knuckles.

"WHY AM I HUMAN?!" Alice cried.

"We didn't have any of the chocolates, Carlisle. I swear," Bella interjected.

The doctor raised his hand to silence the room, "I know. Rosalie is the only person who made this change, willingly," he turned his attention to his oldest daughter.

The blonde folded her arms across her chest, averting her gaze, "You can be upset with me, but I'm not going apologize. Edward told us that the Volturi was fine with the change as long as you reported on it."

"I said that the Volturi was understanding of _Esme's _change, as long as Carlisle reported back," Edward corrected.

"It doesn't matter how it was interpreted. It happened, and we can't change that now," Carlisle sighed, "We will handle the repercussions as they happen."

"If they happen," Esme turned to her husband.

The doctor smiled at her, his wife, forever the optimist.

"That still doesn't explain Alice and Bella's transformation," Jasper spoke up, his arm wrapped protectively around Alice.

"May I ask what you two hunted this past evening?" Carlisle looked from his daughter to his daughter-in-law.

"A bear?" Bella furrowed her brow.

"Just as we thought," the vampire leader looked to the pack, "I originally thought that the chocolate had turned into an airborne virus. However, Leah alerted me to the fact that something, or rather _someone,_ tore open the bag of cookies. She later discovered a bear eating the remnants. You girls must have stumbled upon that same bear."

"That seems like too much of a coincidence, at least for me," Edward turned to his father.

"Precisely," Carlisle arched his brow, as he scanned the room.

"Pops," Emmett folded his arms across his chest, "Are you saying that one of us basically chocolate roofied Alice and Bella."

"For lack of better words Emmett, yes. Yes I am," the doctor nodded, "Girls, which one of you caught the bear?"

"Neither of us," Bella shook her head.

"Yeah," Alice pulled out her phone, "Nessie did. I took a picture of it."

Just then little Renesmee opened the sliding glass door, ready for her early morning pancakes. A smile played on her face as she looked around the crowded living room. Everyone's eyes were wide, staring in her direction. Edward immediately scooped her up and held her in his lap.

"Is everyone feeling better now?" Nessie looked up at her father.

"Renesmee Carlie," Bella gritted her teeth, "Did you steal the cookies from Leah and feed them to a bear? And then give the bear to mommy and Aunt Alice?"

The little girl's gaze darted from face to face as each pair of eyes stared in her direction. She sniffled once before letting out a stream of hot wet tears. Carlisle's heart broke, the child looked no more than five. Perhaps they were being too hard on her, how could she have orchestrated something so elaborate. It was useless, he was putty in her hand, just like he was when any of his daughters started to cry tears that would never fall. Carlisle reached for her, as she tried to clamber into his arms.

"Nice try Little Missy," Esme's brow arched, "Aunt Alice invented that act. Dr. G might not be able to see through it, but Nana can."

Renesmee's sobs immediately subsided, as a glare replaced them on her face. She folded her little arms across her chest, beginning to pout.

"Renesmee," her father scolded, "Answer mommy's question."

"I know my rights!" Nessie spoke calmly, sounded more mature than usual, "I have the right to remain silent, until I meet with my lawyer."

"Too bad kid," Emmett snorted, "The only lawyer in this house is your dad, and he's currently the prosecuting attorney."

The little girl huffed, "Yes, I did."

"Why?!" Alice looked at his niece horrified.

"I didn't want nana to be lonely," Nessie replied, pleading her case.

"Don't even try it," Edward's eye narrowed, "Renesmee, what you did was wrong. Under no circumstances are you allowed to change people, especially without their consent! You must ask them first."

"Well," Nessie scoffed, "That's not very fair! Why do I have to ask permission when Dr. G didn't?

"That's...well…Renesmee do not change the subject," Bella scolded her child, "Jacob take her back to our house."

Jacob took Nessie out of Edward's arms, as he and the Pack started the short walk back to the cottage. The rest of the family turned back to Carlisle, who had his head buried in his hands. Clearly, his granddaughter's words had cut deep. Esme patted his back, looking to her children, her eyes pleading for any of them to say something, anything.

"If it makes you feel better, Carlisle," Jasper's quiet voice echoed in the room, "Alice and I chose to be here of our own feel will."

"Thank you, Jasper," the doctor sighed, standing up, "Well, I have to go to work now, but when I get home I have to run tests on my family because my granddaughter drugged them with magical chocolate," laughter rattled in his chest, as he ran his hands over his face, leaving the room, "Because apparently we live in a world where cookies turns vampires human, and you actually have to tell children _not _to drug people!"

"Well," Esme sighed, "It's official. After almost 400 years, we broke your father. Thank you, Renesmee."

"You're not going to let him run those tests tonight, right?" Rosalie looked to her mother, "He hasn't stopped moving since you got sick."

"Absolutely not," the matriarch replied, "Especially not after that little episode. He needs a break!"

"I think he's broken enough, Ma," Emmett shook his head, "Why don't you take him upstairs for some good old fashioned sexy time!"

_Thwack!_ Renesmee heard her father's hand collide with the back of her uncle's head. Although she was currently tucked under Jacob's arm, on her way back to the cottage, Nessie could still pick up the sounds of her family's conversation. She struggled to break free from Jake's grasp, she had to tell them what she knew, but his arm tightened around her. It was time for drastic action! Renesmee sunk her teeth into Jacob's hand causing him to drop her. However, Nessie's escape plan was thwarted when Leah scooped her up.

"I need to go to the reservation!" the little girl screeched, "I have to see Nana Coco!"

"Nana Who What?" Leach arched her brow.

"Ness, are you talking about the old lady?" Jake took her back into his arms, "How do you know about her?"

"I've been going back to see her," she wriggled in his grasp, "I needed to know what happened to my nana! She's been telling me about the chocolates! THE BOYS ARE WRONG!"

"We're wrong?" Seth scratched the back of his head.

"No, not you! The other boys back at the house," Renesmee pinched the bridge of her nose, "I told Nana Coco what was happening, and she was very disappointed. She told me that the boys are wrong!"

"Wrong? Wrong in what way?" the Pack alpha turned to his imprint.

Nessie grabbed Jacob's face, "I. Don't. Know. That's why I need to go to the reservation!"

"You know we can't do that," Embry interjected, "You're basically under house arrest. And your family has enough on their plate right now."

"There will be no plate, if I don't get to talk to Nana Coco!" she slapped her hands to her temples, "She said something about cat food! I don't want my family to be cat food!"

"Wait why would they turn into cat food?" a still utterly confused Seth spoke up.

"How should I know?" Renesmee sighed, "She just said there would be consequences if they got Friskies. But we don't have a cat. We just need to stop them from buying the food!"

"Oh shit," Jacob's face went blank, "I don't think she was talking about what you think she's talking about."

"What is she talking about?" Nessie's eyes began to water.

"Well…ummm…well," Jake muttered quietly, "Think Uncle Emmett."

The little girl's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

"What? How?" Seth's tone was now panicked.

"You guys have to distract all of them, while I go to get more information from Nana Coco at the reservation!" Renesmee replied valiantly.

"Excuse me?" Leah's mouth fell open in horror.

"Jakey, you have to help," her little lip quivered, pleading, "I don't want my family to have consequences!"

Jacob looked from Renesmee to his pack and back to the little girl again, "Ok, Ness, what do we need to do?"

"We?" Quil arched his brow.

"Yes. We." Nessie folded her tiny hands, "I need your help distracting my family, while I sneak off to the reservation, by any means necessary."

"DIBS ON NOT BLONDIE!" Leah shouted.

"Fine," Renesmee rolled her eyes, "You can take Auntie Alice, just talk to her about shopping or something!" She turned to the other Clearwater sibling, "Seth!"

"What?" he tried to make himself invisible.

"You know Nana well, you can watch her and Dr. G," she smiled, "Just cry! They always let me sleep in their bed when I do that."

"Ness," Seth bit his lip, "I…I don't want to sleep in their bed."

"So you want Nana to have consequences," Renesmee questioned calmly, staring into his soul. The boy rapidly shook his head, "Then _you_ cry! Quil, Embry, you're on mommy and daddy duty. You job is important. You must occupy them while I escape this unjust imprisonment!"

"On it," they responded in unison.

"Jakey," Nessie touches his face, "I'm sorry, but you've got the hardest job of all…"

"Emmett and Blondie," Jacob sighed, gritting his teeth, resigned to his fate.

"Make me proud," Renesmee kissed his cheek, before turning to the entire pack, "Alright, BATTLE STATIONS."


	8. Houdini and The Friendly Frustrations

**A/N: Shoutout to my very own Renesmee incarnate for assisting me with this Story and this Chapter! 8th grade us would be proud!**

Jacob begrudgingly padded his way into the Cullen household, and straight to Emmett and Rosalie's room. It was absolutely no secret that these two were anything, but secret with their love for one another. They were by far the most physically affectionate in their coven of vampires. Alice and Jasper had a playful love, which was almost sickeningly sweet. Bella had always been careful about how she displayed her relationship with Edward, before they were married, and nothing had seemed to change now. Dr. Carlisle and Esme loved each other on a quiet, yet always understanding, level that only came with years of marriage. Out of all the couples he could have ended up with, Jake got Blondie and her Beast.

Although Rosalie was never one to talk too much on their undying love affair, Emmett was very public, very boastful, and very proud of the number of houses they had knocked down. Renesmee was certainly lucky that he had imprinted on her because there was no way in hell that he would do anything like this for anyone else. But Jacob wouldn't have it any other way, he was more than lucky to have her. Finally, he reached the door, it already had a large crack moving toward the handle. Oh shit was he already too late?

The pack leader hadn't even thought of what he was going to do to stop, if he could stop, these two. Rosalie would likely kick him out of the bedroom before he could put a plan into action. So his weak link was Emmett. What could he use to distract him? Emmett was the most easy-going of all of the Cullen Family. Nothing truly ruffled his feathers. Most of the time something would annoyed Blondie and her loving husband would do damage control. What did Emmett love just a little bit less of his wife? _Competition_. Jake knocked rapidly on the door. A very audible 'Oh shit!' could be heard as a loud _thud _radiated off the ground.

"Thanks, Em," Rosalie almost growled, "Are you're sure _I'm _the clumsy one?!"

"Sorry Babe," his voice was slightly dejected, "I didn't mean to push you…across the room. I'm just not used to you being all human-y!"

"Just get the door and make them leave!" Jacob could almost hear Blondie smirk through the door.

A shirtless, boxer clad Emmett opened the door, with a look of confusion plastered on his face. Jacob was clearly the last person he had expected to be standing in his doorway. The alpha could see Rosalie, glaring from the bed, thankfully in more clothing than her husband. Emmett scratched his head, one eyebrow still raised.

"Uhhhh…can I help you…with something?"

"Yeeees," Jacob nodded slowly, "I, ummm, just finished playing some _Call of Duty: Civil War. _Jasper walked by and was really impressed with my skills. He said I could probably beat you."

The confusion in his face quickly turned into an offended glare, "He said what now?"

"That I could probably beat you," the alpha repeated, "I told him I wasn't sure, but you know, Jasper is the expert. He was literally in the civil war!"

"Ya, on the _losing_ side! What does he know?!" Emmett grumbled.

"You wanna play a round or two?" Jake shrugged, "You know just to settle the argument."

"He's clearly busy!" Rosalie spat, listening to the entire conversation.

"Babe, this only take a second," The giant turned to his wife, "You know I'll kick his ass, and we can pick up right where we left off. We've got all night."

"Excuse me?!" the blonde's eyes went wide.

Jacob rejoiced quietly to himself, this plan had worked way better than expected. Not only had Emmett fallen for the bait, but now Blondie was pissed at him. I just need to keep her mad at him, until Nessie gets more information, the alpha thought. This might be easier than he originally thought.

With just as much apprehension as her leader, Leah Clearwater paced the hallway outside of Alice and Jasper's room. She truly knew so little about either of them, and she wasn't too terribly happy about having to pretend to be at least a little chummy with the couple. The only person, outside of Renesmee, she honestly talked to was the Doctor. But, of course her lucky little bastard of a younger brother was to keep him and his wife company. He always got the easier jobs. How was she even going to start a conversation with these vamps? Leah sighed, she'd probably shouldn't wing it, but what the hell. After she had knocked on the door, Alice opened it slightly her eyebrows scrunched together. Leah looked down at her, damn, she forgot how tiny the physic one was. An equal amount of awkwardness was shared between the two women as they simply stared at each other for a moment.

"Can I…help you?" Alice's voice was quiet and confused.

"Tomorrow…I have a…date," Leah lied through her teeth.

"Oh," the little pixie tried to sound sincere, "That's…that's nice."

"Is my outfit ok?" the wolf shrugged, with a flat response.

Alice's eyes went wide as she examined the hum drum, last season, everyday clothing that Leah was currently sporting. She was pretty sure the shorts were ones that Rose used to wear when working on her car. And the shirt may have been cut up from one of Jasper's old ones. Needless to say the entire ensemble was a disaster. Alice didn't need physic abilities to know that the date would fall flat if the poor girl put in this little effort.

"Do you want me to be honest?" she replied hesitantly, chewing at her thumb. Leah nodded for her to continue, "No."

"That bad?" the wolf grimaced.

"Do…do you want help?" Alice shrugged, unsure if she were over stepping.

"Umm, ya," Leah's eyes darted around the room, "Sure."

Jasper would do anything to make Alice smile, even if that meant wearing something from his past. Alice had always loved a man in uniform, and perhaps that's why she became interested in him all those years ago. It only made sense that he would slide that old grey coat on tonight. It had taken Jasper at least an hour to locate every part of the ensemble, but he did it, and he did it for her. Alice had been so upset with not being able to see Esme, and then Rosalie, in her visions. But, no emotion compared to the gut wrenching sobs she emitted after losing her gift completely. Jasper's heart was broken, knowing that Alice's, now beating, heart had shattered. And he was going to do whatever it took to piece it back together.

"Alice?" the soldier furrowed his brow, looking at their empty room.

"In here," she shouted from the depths of her walk in closet.

Jasper playfully rolled his eyes. She must have purchased something new! He went and put his hand on the doorknob, just as Alice's head popped through a crack.

"Oh no! Don't come in! Neither of us are dressed!" his wife paused eyeing him up and down, "But, don't you look devilishly handsome?"

Sure, not physic, my ass, he laughed, "Well let me know when you're both…" his head shot up, "Al, who's in the closet with you? Rosalie?"

"No."

"Bella?"

"No."

"Esme?"

"Oh, no, don't be silly!"

Jasper, now a little more panicked, pressed his hand to the door, "Ok, than who?"

"Oh, Leah," Alice popped her out again.

"Leah," Jasper, nervousness subsided, "Wait, Leah, like Leah Clearwater."

His wife nodded happily and swung open the closet door, to reveal both of their new outfits. The soldier sighed, Alice looked more ready to hit the town than she did for a night spent alone. Leah, on the other hand looked and felt slightly uncomfortable, most likely because she was wearing one of Alice's dresses. Although, the female wolf was slender and fit, she was also at least a foot taller than his little pixie. Jasper looked from Alice to Leah, and back again.

"Hi," he waved slightly, feeling the awkwardness radiating off of his wife's newest model "That's…a nice dress."

"Thank you," Leah pursed her lips, surveying Jasper's own choice of clothing, "Nice…sword. Is it real?"

The empath nodded quietly, "Yes, it's the one I took into battle. Is the dress Alice's?"

"Yes," his bride squealed giddily, her usual smile had returned to her face "Doesn't she look gorgeous Jazzy? Leah has a date tomorrow and asked _me _to help her get ready! So of course we found the perfect dress and we have to practice her hair and makeup tonight…"

"Alice," Jasper almost whispered, "I thought it was just going to be you and me tonight."

"Oh Jazz, I'm sorry. It was," Alice sighed, that devastating frown pouted on her lips, "I just got so excited to help Leah. It's…it's just the first time I've felt useful and helpful all week. And I don't feel guilty not seeing Leah's future, like I do when I'm around the others. I've never been able to see hers anyway. But, if you want alone time, I'm sure…"

"No," he smiled, never wanting to make his darling wife upset, "If this is making you feel better, than this is what you shall do. Leah," he smiled at the beta, "You look positively lovely. I'm sure you've realized this, but you're in good hands with my Alice."

Leah nodded quietly, as Jasper's gaze fell upon his tiny little lady. A look of pride beamed from Alice's face. The female wolf sighed deeply, this might not be so bad. As long as she could keep up the lie, she could probably buy Renesmee enough time to find out something. Plus, the free makeover wasn't terrible and neither was having a little bit of girl time.

Carlisle laid back against the pillows on his bed, still completely dressed from his day at work. His mind was racing from the sudden events his family had faced. The doctor had wanted to immediately run tests on all of his infected coven member when he arrived home. But his beloved wife reminded him that sometimes, even vampire doctors need to take a moment to relax. He hated it when she was right. However, no matter how hard Carlisle tried to relax, his mind could only fall back to the comment his granddaughter had made earlier that morning. Perhaps the only reason he wanted to work was to escape the instant replay of her devastating words. Even after multiple accepted apologies, heartfelt I love you's, and honest appreciation, the guilt of changing, of damming, the people he loved most to this life, still lingered in his heart.

"Do you think she hates me? Or thinks poorly of me?" The doctor turned his attention to the slightly ajar bathroom door.

"Who? Renesmee?" His wife's voice echoed into their master suite, "No, absolutely not! She adores you Carlisle!"

"Then perhaps we've over indulged her," Carlisle sighed, "The child has never wanted for anything in her short life. She didn't even think twice about changing any of you, when she just simply wanted it. Perhaps we spoiled her too much. It isn't right for a child to always expect to get their own way."

"Dear, we're her grandparents, we have every right to spoil her rotten and give in to her indulgences. It's the reward this world gives us for raising children of our own," Esme leaned on the door frame, wearing a purple silk nightgown and matching robe.

"Those aren't the new pajamas I got you," his face dropped slightly, "Did you not like them?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you wanted me to wear those tonight," she smiled, thinking of the gift, "I mean with them being long sleeved, flannel, and all."

"It's alright," the doctor grinned back, "I was worried you might be cold sleeping next to me."

The matriarch climbed in the bed next to him, "Darling, if I'm being honest, I'm not really thinking about sleep."

The room fell silent again, the blond vampire's eyes darted back and forth, his mind still clearly racing, "My dear, I feel like I've passed on some sort of complex on to her. What sort of complex, I have no idea, but never the less…"

Esme pressed her finger to her husband's lips as she straddled his lap, "Carlisle, we've been talking about this all evening. It's my turn to be the one who's indulgent."

Carlisle cupped her face in his hands, pulling her into a kiss, "When you say it like that, it makes me feel like I don't love you well enough."

His wife started to undo the buttons on his shirt, "Well enough, yes. Just not enough."

"Not enough?" the doctor arched his brow.

"No amount of time will ever be enough," she nuzzled his nose.

Carlisle pulled her close to his chest, before he flipped his lovely wife onto her back. Esme giggled as she pulled him back down to meet her lips.

In the hallway Renesmee was dragging a very reluctant Seth to his designated position. For some reason, he just couldn't stick to the plan. It was true, Seth had a lot of respect for Nana and Dr. G, so Nessie had assumed that he would be the first to jump into the distractions. But, no, the young wolf was hesitant and worried about upsetting them. Although Renesmee didn't know what the consequences were, she knew that Seth would regret them more than he would ruining one or two of their evenings.

"Ness, please," his dark eyes pleading, "I don't want to lie to them!"

"Then don't lie," the little girl responded flatly, "Find a real life problem you're having. They like fixing problems. Just knock."

"But, Nessie…" his voice trailed off as he bent down to her level.

"_Knock!" _she flicked his nose.

Always one to follow orders, Seth Clearwater did exactly as he was told. A slight jolt of panic washed over him as he raised a fist to the wooden door. He understood the potential threat, but he also knew how little time the pair had spent together in the past week. All Esme had wanted to do was spend time with Carlisle. And they were adults, they could spend their time however they chose. But the thought of something bad happening to either of them, the people who kept him fed and put clothes on his back, eventually won out over his personal guilt. The moment Seth's fist collided with the door, Nessie's delivered a swift blow to his manhood, causing him to double over in pain. The little girl quickly spirited back down the hall.

"Yes, who is it?" Esme's muffled voice came from inside the room.

"It's me," Seth tried to catch his breath.

"Seth?" Carlisle's tone was alert and concerned, "Is everything ok? Is it an emergency?"

"I…ummm…I'm not sure!" he tried not to fall to the ground.

In an instant the door flew open. Seth looked up to see Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's troubled faces. Esme gingerly took his hand, as Carlisle helped him off the ground. The pair guided him to their bed sitting him on the edge. Dr. Cullen immediately started checking Seth's pulse, as his wife retreated into the bathroom. Obviously they thought there was something medically wrong with him. When Mrs. Cullen stepped back into the room, he noticed she had changed into a more modest set of purple pajamas. Esme quickly placed a cup of water in his hand, as Carlisle shone a bright light into his eyes.

"Your vitals seem fine," the doctor replied, sounding almost relieved, "What brought on this sudden pain?"

"I'm, not really sure," the young wolf fibbed slightly, "It sort of came out of nowhere."

Carlisle pursed his lips, "Has this happened before? Is the pain always the same?"

Seth thought for a moment, uh ya, getting hit in the nuts was always pretty much the same, "Yes sir. I never really expect it, though."

Esme placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, she had noticed the nervousness in his eyes, "Seth, dear," he voice was calm and sweet, "Does this happen when you're feeling a bit anxious?"

"I mean, I guess," he shrugged, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No, it's quite alright," the doctor quickly jumped in, "We want you, and the rest of the pack, to feel like you can come to us."

"Yes, with anything," his wife added, "We know it's been hard staying here part time, since Renesmee was born. We just want you all to feel at home and welcomed."

"So if there is anything, anything at all, never hesitate to come to us," the blond vampire placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Seth glanced between them, both of their faces still plastered with concern. It was strange to think that two people who looked so young could feel so much like parents. It had been a tragic and turbulent couple years, for everyone. And it often seemed that just as one struggled ended, another one would begin. Suddenly, Seth saw an opportunity to just let it all out into the open. These feelings would not only keep Dr. and Mrs. Cullen distracted, but to allow himself to gain something from their years of wisdom.

"It's just been hard since my dad passed," the young wolf felt his voice shake as the words spilled out, "Like really hard."

Before, he even knew what was really happening, Seth was telling them all of his inner most feelings and secrets. He told them how it was his job to take care of his mother and Leah, now that he was the man of the house. Yet, often times he felt as if he were falling short. The young wolf talked about breaking anyway from the original pack, and how he still wondered if he had abandoned the traditions he was taught to follow. He spoke about his nervousness in the battle with the Volutri and the paralyzing fear of losing all of those he cared about. Seth brought up how the future gave him the greatest anxiety of all. Should he date? Or would that be considered dishonest, since he could truly imprint on a total stranger. He didn't want any girl to ever feel the way his sister had felt. And what would he do about school and work if he did imprint? Seth feared not being smart enough for college, talented enough for a career, and not being able to provide enough for his future family.

At the end of his long, emotional rant he felt Esme's hand rubbing small circles on his back, as Carlisle offered him a tissue from the box by the bed. The pair spoke to him in quiet, calm, understanding voices. They gave their opinions and advice, and advised them to take it with a grain of salt. Even if they had lived long lives, it was important to realize that no one is truly ever finished learning. Esme explained to Seth that matters of the heart often get muddled when they're stuck in your head. Then the doctor offered to help him find a career path that would suit him best and to help with any and all program applications. The only reason the conversation ended was because Seth had fallen asleep.

The young wolf was sprawled out diagonally, across the foot of the king sized bed. Carlisle rested against the back of the headboard, as a sleepy Esme had curled herself into his chest. The doctor couldn't help but laugh, in their many years of parenting, it was uncommon that any of their children ever came in to their bedroom. And even more rare that they stayed for an extended amount of time, especially when both he and his wife present.

Carlisle kissed the top of Esme's head, "It doesn't matter if they're ours or not, all troubled children seek you out, my love."

"Don't sell yourself short, darling," she yawned, "He came to us. Our guidance is best given together."

"Do you truly believe that?" he chuckled.

"Of course," Esme traced lazy circles on his chest, "Its balanced advice. How the heart and the mind can work in tandem."

"I suppose your right," Carlisle pulled her closer, feeling her shiver at his touch, "You must be freezing."

"Absolutely," she batted her sleepy hazel eyes, "But it's worth it to be close to you."

It was true, Renesmee sighed, she was literally on house arrest. By the time she made it back to the cottage, with Embry and Quil, her parents had already written out the rules of her grounding. Rule number one being she was not allowed anywhere besides the cottage and the main house. There would be no unsupervised time unless she was in her own room. And she must be escorted to the two locations permitted. Nessie would have to spend a majority of each day with a different family member, who had been given designated time slot. And there was absolutely, positively, no going to the reservation. Renesmee scoffed, sure that what _they_ thought. However, when her usual ways of escaping through the window and the back door were thwarted by her father, Nessie knew she had to get creative.

How did prisoners escape in that documentary Uncle Jasper was watching? Oh, of course, they dug a tunnel in the walls. That made the most sense to the young girl. Can't go through the house. Can't go out of the house. Have to go inside the walls. Renesmee scampered over to her closet, there she found her tool kit from Aunt Rosie, and the little shovel and trowel from Nana. Well, anything was better than spoons she shrugged. Nessie, as quietly as possible, began to cut into the wall of her bedroom.

In the cottage's living room, Bella sat and watched Embry, Quil, and Edward play some dumb video game. She had just finished washing the dinner dishes and couldn't focus on much of anything. Part of her felt horrible for having punished her daughter for the first time, the other part was furious at Renesmee for turning her back into a human. Bella had waited so long to become a vampire, only to have it taken away, by her own daughter, a year later. She didn't miss the way food tasted like the others did, and she certainly was upset that Edward once again, could not read her mind. Most of all, she hated being tired, her eyes falling as she tried to fight off sleep. Sure she did still have some enhanced ability, like her daughter, but she wasn't strong, or fast like she had been that entire past year. From behind her in the chair she heard a little scurrying.

"Edward," Bella turned to her husband, "Is there a sound coming from our wall?"

"Huh? What?" Quil's head shot up at the sound, "I don't hear anything?"

"Are you being serious?" Edward listened for a moment before turning to him, "There is certainly something in the wall. You can't hear it?"

"All I hear is the game!" Embry covered smoothly.

Edward heard the rattling between the paneling and with his suspicion growing, he used his strength to pull back some of the wall near the couch. Renesmee peered up at him, from her crouched position, a look of defeat plastered on her face. The copper haired vampire reached down, taking away her tools.

"You know, Nana's going to be very mad you destroyed that wall," the little girl chided, "At least I did it carefully."

Her father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Really, Renesmee? Even your mother could hear you."

"Nice try," Bella patted her daughter on the head, "Back to your room."

"Uhhhhh!" Nessie groaned, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Renesmee paced the floor of her room. Clearly she'd have to wait until mom went to bed to make her next escape attempt. So sneaking out through the walls wasn't going to work, maybe she could dig under the house. She huffed, but dad had taken her tools and knowing her grandmother, this house was rebuilt on a sturdy concrete slab. Nessie flopped back on her bed staring at the ceiling. Too bad her abilities didn't allow her to fly, or climb walls. A light bulb went off in her head. Renesmee dove back into her closet and found exactly what she needed. Plungers. Four of them to be exact.

A couple month ago, she and Uncle Emmett had gone to the hardware store, to invent their newest game, Plunger Darts. Although the game was very fun, they weren't allowed to play anymore after Emmett threw the fifth plunger into Dr. G's office window. However, she had cleverly hidden the rest in her closet just in case the game ever got unban! Now these plungers were needed more than ever.

Back out in the living room, Edward was silently reading a book to himself, as the wolves watched sports highlights. Bella had long since gone to bed, still loathing her newest transformation. Renesmee hadn't made a peep in a couple of hours. The father secretly hoped that his child was finally accepting her well-deserved punishment. Yet, just as the thought raced across his mind, he heard the sound of little suction cups…on the ceiling. Edward looked out of the corner of his eye to see his daughter, oh so quietly plunging her way out of the house.

"An excellent effort, Nessie," her father called, eyes never leaving his book, "You can Houdini your way back into your bedroom, now."

Renesmee huffed, "Stupid vampire hearing. Why don't you just put me in a cage?"

"Thinking about it," Edward chuckled to himself.

The father listened to the pops of her suction cups, until a flop hit her bed. She was in for the night. But, not a moment later, her little feet padded into the living room. Renesmee came right up to him and climbed in his lap.

"Daddy, what if I told you that the reservation lady, the one that gave me the chocolates, told me you would have consequences if you didn't eat them. And that I need to go back to the reservation to find out more information, so no one gets hurt. What would you say?" her voice was cheerful and bright.

Edward sighed, "I would say, that it sounds like a very lovely story, but you're lying to get ungrounded. Now, please Renesmee, go to bed!"

His child mimicked his sigh, "Fine father. As you wish!"

Wow, even honesty didn't work. With her plans once again defeated, Nessie went back into her closet. There had to be something else in here that could help set her free. She began pulling out items one by one, until there was nothing left. Most of the items were old toys, and clothes from Auntie Alice, but nothing, absolutely nothing, could be used to get to the reservation. Renesmee stepped into her closet again, checking high and low for anything she may have missed, when she saw a small door in the ceiling. Using her trusty plungers, she scaled the wall, and pushed the tiny door open.

Inside was a dusty old attic. A few aged boxes were left in there, probably from the last time her family was living in Forks. Nessie stepped lightly as not to give away her new hiding place. From across the room, she noticed a small window. She gently tapped it, as it creaked slightly. Now that the window was slightly ajar, Renesmee could see that she was at the back of the house and near trees. She surveyed the window again. It was for sure big enough for her to escape through, but it might take all week to open it completely without her father noticing. But, she had to try, for her family. Nessie grinned, she had found her plan, now time to execute it!


	9. Emmett's Been Thinking

Opening the window in the attic had taken more time that Renesmee had originally intended. It had been a week and she was only slightly closer to her escape. But, today would be the day, she thought, and not a moment too soon. The wolves were running out of excuses and her family's patience was wearing thin. According to Jacob, the Cullen's were handling the interruptions to their usual evening routines with some pretty odd behaviors. These mannerisms only seemed to become more pronounced as the days past.

Having spent the most time with Emmett, Jake noticed that everything became some sort of a sexual innuendo. At first it was just a joke here or there, but it had suddenly morphed to being the only thing on Emmett's mind. Rosalie could barely stand to be in the same room as her husband. She felt that the time he spent playing video games and having strong man contests with Jacob were simply a waste. Emmett wasn't being as attentive as usual, and most nights due her new found nightmares, Rosalie ended up in Carlisle and Esme's room along with Seth. Although she was usually fiercely independent, the reoccurrence of her final moments of life, had driven her to the comfort of her mother's arms.

On top of the terror she was facing at night, Rose had stopped dressing up during the day. Jacob would never forget the moment Blondie walked down stairs clad only in her sweatpants and one of Emmett's old sweatshirts. Her hair was pulled messily on the top of her head, just enough for her to shovel some of Esme's cooking into her mouth. Despite this, Emmett was still very much attracted to his wife, in whatever state. However, Rose was continuing to push him away. To be honest she was pushing everyone away and isolating herself, until she needed the slightest comfort. Jacob never thought the day would come when he'd say that he missed Blondie and her bitchy ways, but mopey Blondie was far worse.

Although Rosalie's moodiness was maddening, Jake noted that Shortie was the scariest of all. Alice had discover that she didn't like sleep. So she simply decided, it was not for her. How? Easy. Caffeine. Esme had always kept a small container of coffee in the cabinet for guests, just in case. And on the morning of the second day, Alice had found it. Curious as always, she made herself a full mug of black coffee. After taking one sip, she had immediately spit it out. However, her new bestie, Leah promptly stirred in a little milk and sugar, thus beginning the addiction. The moment Alice discovered the powers of coffee, sleep was off limits, and shopping was allowed at all hours of the night. And her newest fashion victim, Leah, was always by her side.

Even though Jacob's feelings for Bella had diminished the moment Renesmee was born, he still wasn't keen on the idea of knowing all about her and Edward's sex life. Between Renesmee's several escape attempts and Embry and Quil's distractions, they had slowly reverted back to the way they were before they were married. The lip biting and the constantly brooding eyes being sent across the room. It was becoming obvious something was lacking in their relationship, just as it was almost two years ago. Jake could barely stand it then and he sure as hell wasn't having it now. And no matter how hard he tried to help Nessie escape, Edward always seemed to catch them. So by day three, Jacob and Renesmee were no longer allowed to hang out unsupervised.

Alice was by far the most frightening, but Jasper was the worst of all the Cullen's. Jacob almost felt bad for him. The poor guy had been stuck watching Civil War documentaries all week, while Alice and Leah got matching outfits. Jasper wasn't the most social in Alice's absence, leaving him alone with his feelings. It was soon very apparent that his isolation could only make the situation in the house worse. For not only was Jasper feeling his own frustrations, but he was picking up on everyone else's, and projecting them. And there was no immunity to his power, not even for the wolves. Thankfully, Jasper like to walk in the wood, and the house was able to have _some_ peace.

Carlisle and Esme had stayed relatively normal, thankfully. Jacob noted that they were often preoccupied with Rosalie's nightmares, Seth's future, and running tests on those inflicted with the chocolate humanity. However, when Jasper sent feelings into the room, which was more often than not, Carlisle either left for the hospital or threw himself in work upstairs. This didn't seemed to bother Esme much because she had become so focused on her personal health. Running had become her new hobby and testing the fluoride levels in the water was her obsession. Seth and Blondie, always seemed to be getting roped into her exercise adventures. Esme felt like they were developing some sort of depression, and needed the work out to up their endorphins.

It had been a long week. Jacob and his pack were utterly exhausted and it would only be a matter of time until the Cullen Coven was at each other's throats. That morning Jake walked into the kitchen and he just had a feeling it was going to be a bad day. Esme had just returned from her morning run and was in the kitchen making breakfast. Alice sat jittering, her tiny fingers swiping left and right on an iPad, no doubt buying Leah more clothing. Carlisle and Seth were sitting at the kitchen table have a seemingly serious conversation.

"Seth, my boy," Carlisle sighed, "As much as Esme and I love that you talk with us, there is only so much we can do. We aren't therapists, and perhaps it's time that we find you one."

"Maybe you're right," Seth shrugged. In truth, he felt better after the first night of speaking to them, but he continued to play up his issues in order to keep them distracted.

"Until then," the doctor continued, "We have filled out all of your registration forms for your college classes, all you need to do is take your student ID photo around noon."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, it means a lot. Really, it does," the young wolf grinned.

"Now tell him the best part," Esme's smile stretched across her face, as she started the blender.

"I thought you'd want to tell him," Carlisle turned his attention to his wife, who nodded for him to continue, "You know, Esme has started her own small interior design business, and well, a client of hers wants to flip their entire home. And since you will not allow us to pay for your higher education, we thought you may like an internship."

"I'll need the extra help," she smiled blithely, placing a plate of eggs and sausage in front of him, "This way you won't have to worry about finding a job. It'll be an exchange of sorts, we'll pay for school and you'll help me build homes. Is that something that interests you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Seth's mouth hung open, "I'd really like that! When do you want me to start, boss?"

Esme giggled, "Get your school schedule first and then we'll go from there."

Across the room, Bella and Edward were escorting Renesmee into the main house. Their fingers were linked, and their eyes glued to each other. It was Rosalie and Emmett's day to watch Nessie, but Jacob doubted they could even stay in the same room, let alone keep an eye on her. Hmm, perhaps this was a good thing. As if on cue, blondie sauntered down the stairs clad in what seemed to be her new grey uniform. Emmett was close behind her, apologizing profusely and basically begging her to come back upstairs. But, no matter how much he pleaded, she refused to even acknowledge his presence. At least Jake didn't have to worry about preoccupying Emmett today. Ok, maybe today would run more smoothly than the past few days, the alpha thought. Then Jasper entered the room. _Or not._

The loud sound of glass shattering, caught Jake's attention. It honestly caught everyone's attention. Having been startled out of her caffeine bubble, Alice had let out a blood curdling shriek and leapt into Leah's arms. Quil and Embry had even darted inside the house to check out the commotion. A seething Blondie stood over the mess of broken blender and sticky smoothie. Esme was on the opposite side of the mess, arms folded across her chest, scowling.

"Dammit Esme," the blonde shook, "I told you I didn't want any of your stupid smoothie! I don't care that it's good for me! I told you, I want bacon."

The mother's eye narrowed into slits, "And I said I would pick up more when I go to the store today."

"Well," Rosalie rolled her eyes, "That doesn't really fix the problem now does it."

Esme blinked her lashes a few times, "Excuse me. If you want bacon so badly, then you can go to the store and buy some, _yourself_. I'm not your personal chef, Rosalie Lillian," she paused, handing her daughter a dishrag, "Now, clean up your mess."

Blondie's eyes went wide, as she threw the towel to the ground. She stomped her feet as she exited her room, grabbing Renesmee's hand on the way out. Defeated, Esme shook her head, bending down to start cleaning up the mess. Across the kitchen Carlisle had caught sight of his wife on all fours, in her very tight leggings. Jacob watched as doctor swallowed hard, attempting to advert his gaze, but failing miserably. Carlisle, however, was the least of Jacob's worries. At the kitchen island, Emmett sat watching Embry tentatively eat a sausage link.

"You like that sausage don't you?" Emmett asked, unintentionally making it sexual.

"Jake, call off the big one," his pack member grimaced, "I'm getting uncomfortable."

Before Jacob could say anything, Jasper was next to his brother, "Why is everything some sick sexual joke with you?! Can't you see it's driving me crazy?!"

"Me?! Jazz, I am NOT the cause of your problems," the giant of a man pointed across the room, "I'm not making gushy eyes at Rose all day like Edward does with Bella!"

"Why is that a problem?" Edward sneered, "It's never bothered Jasper before."

"It bothered me ALL THE TIME!" the solider shouted, "I had to endure your pent up frustration for two years Edward, this is no different!"

A shouting match broke out among the boys, as Alice and Bella tried in earnest to stop an all-out brawl from breaking out. Back in the kitchen, Esme was filling up the mop bucket. She was already irritated. But, after being screamed at by her daughter, listening to her sons' try and out yell each other, had pushed her over the edge. With bucket in hand, she took a forceful step forward, slipping on the remnants of the spilt smoothie. Carlisle, who had been watching his wife intently, was able to stop her fall, but could not prevent water from spilling all over them. Esme turned to her husband, embracing him tightly. However, as she pulled away, the doctor couldn't help but stare down at her now see-through shirt.

Carlisle quickly kissed Esme's forehead, his eyes locked on hers, "I love you, I'm going to work."

"Darling, you're sopping wet," she went to loosen his tie.

The doctor stopped her hands, "My dear, I _love _you, but I'm going to work."

Back around the island, Jacob noted that his pack was now trying to aid Bella and Alice in stopping the fight. But, that seemed to irritate the boys more, thus bring Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth in to their argument. The commotion had even brought Rosalie and Renesmee out of the back bedroom. This was exactly the kind of spat that Blondie had been wanting to involve herself in. Nessie quickly turned to Jake, her eyes darting from him to the door. The pack alpha took the cue, sprinting outside and immediately phasing. His imprint gracefully leapt off the deck and on to his back.

"Go Jacob, GO!" the little girl squealed, "It's only a matter of time before they realize I'm gone!"

As they darted through the trees, Jacob thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn't have to wait for that damn window to open. Nessie would see Coco today, and hopefully this madness would be put to rest, and not a moment too soon. Leave it to the people trying to keep Renesmee locked up, to be the ones distracting each other during her escape. If someone would have told Jake a year ago that he'd befriend the Cullen's, he would have laughed in their face. But, now all the alpha wanted was for the bloodsuckers to be their normal, smelly, selves.

Back at the house, the fighting had been abruptly stopped when Jasper threw Emmett into the kitchen island, completely obliterating it, imported marble and all. Esme who had been in the middle of her son's fray stood motionless, barely breathing, her slender shoulders shaking. Without even turning her head, she whispered a quiet, "Leave. Now." as every other person in the room quietly dispersed. Jacob had arrived back at the house to see his pack sitting outside, next to their chosen couples. It was in that moment Edward had realized that someone very important was missing.

"Rosalie. Emmett," His head shot up in their direction, "Do you have Renesmee?"

Blondie shot him a confused glare, "Why would she be with me?"

"It was your day to watch her," Bella too a step towards her sister-in-law, "Where is my daughter?"

"Emmett?" the blonde shouted to her husband across the lawn, "Do you have Nessie?!"

The big man's head shot up, "No babe, weren't you two going to play with that build your own roller coaster thing, today?"

"We were," Rose's voice took an agitated tone, "But your yelling stopped us from doing anything!"

Edward looked to his siblings, "She's escaped. We have to find her," he shouted before darting into the cottage.

Emmett and Jasper began to smell the air, searching for Renesmee's scent, hoping to track her. However, the only thing they could smell was wolf. Alice and Rosalie began checking all of the usual outdoor places they played with her. Seth, peered into the window of the house, the only person he could see and smell was Esme.

Bella's head snapped to Jacob, "You. You helped her didn't you?"

"You can't just assume that, Bella," Jacob looked down at her defensively.

"Then how come they can't track her," she pushed him with all her human strength.

"You know as well as I do, my pack has been running in and out of this forest for hours and that's why our smell is strong to them," the alpha sighed, lying through his teeth, "You know, I would never go against what you and Edward want for her. Punishment and all."

As quickly as he entered the cottage, Edward exited it, "Bella, stop yelling at him. She escaped through the window up in our attic."

"That little…" the brunette began, "Where did she go?"

Her husband shrugged, "Not a clue. We need to split up."

"Come on," Alice grabbed her sister's-in-law hand, "We can get in Rose's car and go into town. Maybe she went to Charlie's?"

"We'll handle the forest!" Jasper leapt into a tree, peering over the tops of the others.

"We can split the pack," Jacob nodded, "Half will go to the reservation, the others will run the perimeter."

Edward nodded thankfully, Bella on the other hand remained frozen. Perhaps it was her human emotions taking effect, but she was suddenly nervous. Fate had given her an amazing gift, a daughter, a beautiful, headstrong, combination of Edward and herself, and she had lost her. Bella was always the first to admit, raising Renesmee was not easy. There was only one other human and vampire hybrid in the world, and he was a full grown man. Although Nessie had a family and an entire reservation of people to love her, she didn't have friends like her. It had only been within the past month that the little girl had made this distinction. And Bella had attributed her recent radical behavior to feeling out of place. It had been a feeling the mother knew all too well, but this time it had caused her own daughter to run away.

"I know you're worried," her copper haired vampire, took her hand, "But we're all going to look for her. And if she comes home, Esme is just inside. We _will _find her."

Bella nodded, she had to trust him. Alice pulled at her hand, as the three women ran off into the garage. Edward turned to his brothers, Jasper had already run off in one direction, and Emmett in another. It was always during turbulent times that he felt the most grateful to Carlisle for allowing this rather large family to exist. With a heavy sigh and a large pang of guilt, Edward started off in the direction nearest to the cottage. Back in the day rebellion had been his specialty and clearly the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. Renesmee's actions fell right in line with those of her father. As Edward darted among the trees he couldn't help, but wonder if her running away was his own karma catching up with him.

Perhaps he should have to her listened better? Or maybe he and Bella shouldn't have allowed her to explore everything with such freedom? Dammit, Edward spat. How in the hell did Carlisle and Esme mange to parent he and his siblings so graciously. He stopped, trying to think of some sage advice his pseudo mother and father had offered him, wishing more than ever that he had actually paid attention instead of brushing them off. Then a small memory bubbled to the surface, and an old one at that. A memory of Rosalie and him arguing soon after her transformation. It had been an all-out battle of wits between the two of them from the moment she had woken up. And in that exact moment, Esme stood between them, desperately begging for each of her children to place themselves in the other's shoes.

That's it, the father sighed. To find Renesmee he had to think like Renesmee. Edward quickly replayed the past week in his head. It was no secret his daughter was desperately trying to leave the house. But, where did she have to go with such urgency? Then Edward recalled that in the midst of her valiant efforts, she had come and sat on his lap, and told him what he believed to be a lie. He hadn't even attempted to read her mind, or let her use her gift, since she had learned the mind tricks the others played on him. He thought she would continue the make believe in her thoughts, but what if she was telling the truth. If that was the case, Edward knew exactly where to locate Nessie. The Reservation.

With the force of a bullet, he changed trajectory, skirting the lines of the treaty. Edward could faintly smell her scent, but it was mixed in with wolf stench. The copper haired vampire had not been paying attention when he ran straight into Paul, who had been patrolling the boarder. The silver wolf arched his back, his fur bristling, as he growled in Edward's direction.

"Paul," Edward took two steps backward, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was looking for Renesmee. She's missing, and the only place I could track her to was…well, here."

The wolf quickly ran into the forest, and when he returned he was in his human form. His arms were folded over his chest and the scowl on his face didn't look terribly different from when he was an animal. Edward took another few steps backwards, he knew better than to try and fight with Paul. It was in that moment that he was thanking the universe that Emmett hadn't come with him.

"You lost your own kid, Cullen?" he sneered, "Did you check with Jake?"

"I didn't lose her, she escaped. And Jacob is out searching," the young father sighed.

"Escaped? Sounds like you've got the little thing chained up," Paul laughed, "And she came here to escape _you_!"

"Paul," Edward pursed his lips in frustration, "I just need to know, is my daughter on the reservation?"

"Haven't seen her. But, you're right, I can smell her," the wolf inhaled deeply, "I bet you want to come on over here and find her."

"That would be…greatly appreciated," the vampire gritted his teeth.

With all the metaphorical powerful resting on his side, Paul snickered, "Ya, you wish."

Edward's nostril flared, this was his daughter. He knew they had been asking the pack for a lot of favors, but his child's life could be in danger. Even though he knew that Nessie was probably safe, and that his worry was unnecessary, the last year had shaken his family to the core. And the past week had brought about the same uneasiness, especially with his daughter was trying to sneak away all the time. Paul looked to Edward, ready to pounce, when Seth emerged from the trees.

"Edward," the young wolf shouted, "Nessie is safe. Emily said she just left with my mom and Charlie. They should be going back to the house. The pack is alerting the others."

Now ignoring Paul's desire to fight, Edward darted back into the forest. On his way to their home, he signaled for Jasper and Emmett to follow him. The worry in his stomach had now turned to anger, thinking of his daughter's gall. If she thought she was grounded before, she was in for a rude awakening when her Grandpa Charlie left. The Cullen boys reached the clearing by their house, around the same time as the pack. Charlie's cruiser was out front. Not a moment later, Bella was slamming the door to Rosalie's red BMW. Renesmee was in trouble. Big trouble. Just then a terrified shriek rang out through the trees.

The worry set back into Edward's being as he forced himself to run at a human pace into the house. He knew it was his daughter, it was the same scream that had echoed through the forest when Esme had fainted in the kitchen. However, when he, his brothers, and the pack rounded the corner to the sliding glass door Edward Cullen did not expect to be met with the awkwardness that was currently unfolding. Charlie and Sue we turned around red in the face, Renesmee was in tears pointing at Carlisle and Esme who were hiding behind the pantry door. Bella and his sisters then burst through the garage door with equal confusion.

"What are you doing?!" Nessie sobbed, her eyes never breaking from Carlisle's golden ones.

"Well, Renesmee, we were…we were…ummm," the patriarch fumbled his words.

"Grown up things, Ness," Charlie blurted out, "I…I…I don't think your Nana and Dr. G were expecting visitors."

"Yes!" Sue added, "And we didn't see…anything."

"Oh my…" Jasper had picked up on the vibes in the room, "Are you guys naked in the pantry?"

Esme's face was bright, scarlet red, as she turned to look up at Carlisle. He had adverted his gaze from anyone else's in the room. It became very clear what was going on. Edward glanced at the clock, a quarter after twelve. Carlisle had decided to forgo his lunch break for a moment alone with Esme. Too bad that moment alone, ended with Charlie, Sue, and Nessie walking in on them. Edward's mouth fell open, of all the people in this family, Carlisle and Esme were the last two he thought his daughter would catch being…intimate. The pair had always been so careful!

"EW!" Rosalie shook her head, "You were doing…THAT, in the kitchen! We EAT in here!"

Emmett's laughter boomed out of his chest, "So Ma, _this_ is why the kitchen is your favorite room in the house!"

Esme sighed, running her hands over her face, "I'm living a nightmare."

"You're living a nightmare?" Edward shook his head, "You scarred my daughter for life!"

` "Edward," Charlie interjected, "You can't blame them. We didn't call. We didn't even knock. It's their house. They're both still pretty young. And consenting adults…"

"Dad. Stop." Bella turned to him flabbergasted.

The officer threw his hands up in protest, "Sorry, just trying to help."

"Thank you, Charlie," Carlisle mumbled, "However, I think it's going to be a little hard to help a situation of this caliber," he turned to his attention to the room, "Now if you all could leave, so we could make ourselves…decent."

Sue and Charlie quickly scrambled out of the kitchen with blubbering Renesmee in tow. Jake followed after her and where Jacob went, the pack followed. The rest of the Cullen's remained still, staring directly at their parents. Esme couldn't lift her head to even meet their eyes. Carlisle glared at his family, with a look that screamed, 'get the hell out of the damn kitchen.'

"You know," Alice smiled at Esme, "I thought that was your new bra hanging off of the Mercedes's side mirror," she giggled, as she ushered the group out of the room, "I hope you like it Carlisle, we spent hours shopping for it."

"Please," Emmett snorted, "He tore that thing off before they even made it in the house, you really think he was looking at color or detail."

Clearly, the situation had embarrassed Carlisle enough for him to leave without saying goodbye. The rest of the family didn't see him until he had arrived home that evening. Esme had done her best throughout the day to pretend like the incident didn't happen, until she would have to ignore one of Emmett's crude remarks. Renesmee had now been sandwiched between Edward and Bella, with an almost constant eye watching over her. Everyone could feel the tension beginning to rise in the home again, and it certainly didn't help when Jasper took Alice's coffee away. After the day's fiasco, Carlisle and Esme decided to turn in early, most likely to avoid their children. And the doctor couldn't help but chuckle when his wife pulled out a pair of matching flannel pajamas for him.

"I know you don't sleep, but I thought it be fun," she blushed, "You know, since you picked out a pair for me. If it's too silly, you don't have to wear them."

The blond vampire kissed the top of his wife's head, as he pulled on the soft fabric "You and I both know that I would do anything to amuse you."

"Alice wanted to get them monogrammed," his wife smiled as she crawled into bed, "But her attention span has been shorter than usual, and you not having a middle name was driving her crazy."

Carlisle slid next to his wife, pulling her under his arm, "I'm sure I have a middle name, I just don't remember it."

"We could always make up a middle name for…" Esme was cut off by a soft rapping on the door, "Who is it?"

"Are you decent?" Rosalie asked from outside the door.

"Yes, dear," the doctor rolled his eyes.

Their oldest daughter padded her way into the room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and pillow in hand. It was no secret, she hadn't been sleeping. And when she did sleep, it hadn't been well. Carlisle and Esme had been used to this routine, Rosalie would leave her bedroom while Emmett went to entertain himself for the evening. The blonde tossed the pillow next to her mother's and joined her parents in their bed. The patriarch sighed, was it too much to ask for five minutes alone with the woman he loved? Apparently, for in the next moment, the door poked open again and Seth's head popped through it.

"Come join the party," Esme grinned happily, she loved feeling needed by her grown up children.

Carlisle grimaced slightly, he knew how much joy this brought his wife, but honestly, enough was enough. The young wolf was becoming far too comfortable with sleeping at the foot of his bed. However, once again he felt as if he had spoken too soon, for the next knock on the door brought in his other two daughters. Alice looked as if she was trying to fight sleep and her caffeine addiction all at once. Bella on the other hand seemed more rested, now that she had Renesmee attached to her hip.

"I hope we're not intruding," the brunette bit her lip, "Rose said you wouldn't mind if we watched a movie in here with you guys."

"Yes," the little pixie yawned, "She said it might help her feel better. You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Carlisle grumbled, scooting towards Esme, "It'll make your mother very happy."

Alice giddily climbed in bed next to her father, as Bella perched herself on the edge. Nessie scampered out her mother's arms and wedged herself between her grandmother and grandfather. And just when the doctor thought his bed couldn't get any more crowded, Jacob and the rest of the pack showed up at his door, each one had snacks in hand, clearly ready for movie night.

"Is it ok that I invited Jakey and his friends, Dr. G?" Nessie batted her lashes.

What was he supposed to say? No? The poor girl had caught him in the kitchen wearing only his birthday suit, with his arms wrapped around her, completely nude, grandmother. Edward was right, he probably had scarred the poor child. Carlisle nodded in affirmation, as the pack made themselves comfortable around his family. Esme reached up and lightly touched her husband's cheek. She was beaming from ear to ear, but the doctor, on the other hand felt antsy. Between all of the chattering, fighting over movies, and munching on snacks, Carlisle started to become agitated. He knew that if he didn't leave soon, he may say something he'd regret. So the blond vampire, pushed himself out of the middle of the commotion and walked towards the room's sun porch.

"Darling," Esme's voice rang out like bells, "Where are you going?"

Carlisle turned his head to meet her furrowed brow, "Just to hunt. Don't worry about the movie, you can start it without me."

"Oh," she grinned, "Well, I'll miss you."

He inhaled deeply, "And I, you, my love. More than you know."

In the forest Carlisle found some solace in running through trees by himself. His mind was clear and he was away from his home, which recently had felt unsettled. And no matter how much he tried to place the feeling, all he could decipher is that his entire family was just off. True, the past two weeks had thrown them all a curveball, but by now they should all be on the mend. Yet, every single member of the coven was unrested, even the ones who didn't sleep. After finding his fill with just a few bucks, the doctor sauntered back to the clearing behind the house. As he passed through the final line of trees, he saw them, his sons, all coming out of different forested areas. The four men quickly sprinted to meet each other in the middle of the open area.

"What are you all doing out here?" Emmett looked at them, "And, Pops, why are you in pajamas?"

"We could ask the same of you," Edward arched his brow, "Yes, Carlisle a very interesting choice for hunting," he refocused his thoughts, "Emmett?"

"Come on Eddy," the giant huffed, "You don't need to read my thoughts to know Rose has been pissed at me all week. She told me she was having a movie night."

"Fair," the copper haired vampire shrugged, "Jasper," he turned to his other brother, "Alice came and got Bella and Nessie for the same event, correct?"

"Yes," the soldier nodded, arms behind his back, "Rosalie had mentioned it to Alice on their shopping trip," he looked at his father, "I take it Esme got invited?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "There was no formal invitation, but the girls know their mother would never kick them out of our bed. The pack too."

Emmett grimaced, "Geez, Pops, that's rough. At least you got a little afternoon delight in the kitchen today."

"Ew, Emmett," Edward groaned, "Don't remind us."

"Please," the patriarch scoffed, "I could have only been so lucky. Nothing happened."

A collective sigh was uttered by all four men, as they sat in their backyard. Carlisle looked at his watch, the movie would be over in an hour, maybe less, but the chances of getting them out of his room were slim to none. Plus, Esme needed sleep now. All the women in their family required it, even if Alice refused to believe that she did. The father looked at all of his son's faces. Edward had that forlorn, lonesome look that had been constantly plastered on his face before Bella. Jasper looked in pain, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but for it to happen so frequently, had the doctor worried. Then he turned to Emmett, he had his thinking face on, which was terrifying. That boy's thoughts were either sheer brilliance, or a complete comedy mixed with an unintended sexual innuendo.

"I've got a question," Emmett spoke to no one directly, "When was the last time any of you got, you know, a little freaky?"

"Why is it always about sex with you, lately?!" Jasper interjected, with a glare.

"I'm being serious here," the largest Cullen defended himself, "It's no secret things around here have been weird. I'll put myself out there. Rose and I haven't done anything since she became human," he paused, "What about you guys?"

Edward bobbed his head from side to side, thinking, "I guess Bella and I have been a little preoccupied with the whole Renesmee situation. So, no, not since the transformation."

Jasper expression softened in realization, "Nope, nothing since Alice's humanity set in," he turned to his father, nodded for him to continue.

Carlisle thought for a moment, "Not since before you all went up to visit the Denali Coven. I was on night shifts, and we had Nessie during the day."

Emmett's eyes went wide, "That's like almost three weeks ago! What's going on there?! Are you guys ok?!"

"Yes, we're fine! Just busy!" the blond vampire replied, "After I got off night shifts, Esme got sick. Then she was human. I went to Italy. When I returned she got mad at me. After that your wives got the same sickness. We found out Nessie had drugged them. And ever since then, Seth hasn't left my room."

"That's weird," Jasper arched his brow, "Leah has been Alice's main focus since her transformation. She's needed Alice's advice on dates."

"What dates?" Edward twisted his face, "When she isn't with Alice, she's at my house with Quil and Embry."

"Wait a second," the largest Cullen stood to his feet, "Jake's been playing video games and having WWE wrestling matches with me because Quil and Embry are running patrol."

"They are not!" the copper hair vampire snorted, "They off this week, Jacob and Seth…"

"Are with Emmett and Carlisle…" the soldier finished his brother's thought.

"Ok, so it's pretty clear what's going on here," Emmett folded his arms, "The wolves are distracting us, so we can't get lucky."

"But why?" Jasper twirled his thumbs.

"The wolves aren't orchestrating this," Edward looked between his siblings and his father, "They're following orders. Their independent thoughts come across differently than their commands. But they weren't dictated by Jacob…they were given by…"

"Renesmee!" all four Cullen men said in unison.

In an instant they were all marching into the house. Carlisle was beside himself. What had gotten in to his typically sweet and adorable little granddaughter? Why was she coming up with these elaborate schemes? But most of all, what was she hiding? With sudden urgency, the doctor flung open his bedroom door. A curled up Alice stopped chatting with Leah, and Bella's joking with Quil and Embry immediately quieted. And his action had startled an almost asleep Esme, who was sandwiched between Jacob and Seth. Renesmee sat nestled in her grandmother's arms, eye's wide in fear.

"You!" the patriarch pointed at her. Edward, swiftly jumped in, stopping any escape attempt the girl could make, "Everybody. Downstairs. Family Meeting. Now."

Esme's face looked aghast at her husband's actions, but he did not care. Emmett ran over and scooped up Jacob, throwing him angrily over his shoulder. And across the room Jasper had grabbed both Quil and Embry's shoulders. The moment the doctor had opened his mouth, Seth had been by his side, motioning for Leah to follow. The women in the family all sat in bed confused and horrified. Carlisle spun quickly on his heels, descending the stairs. Yes, there was something unsettling in his house and he was damn sure that he had figured it out. Renesmee knew something the rest didn't know.


	10. Renesmee's Reckless Ruse

"Carlisle Cullen!" Esme shouted, as she ran down the stairs, "What on God's green Earth has gotten into you?"

"Uh oh Pops," Emmett inhaled sharply, "You know you've poked the Momma Bear when she starts using her own version of curse words."

The doctor turned around to see his wife stomping towards him, her index finger ready to prod his chest. Behind her, his daughters and daughter-in-law were intensely glaring at the scene unfolding in the living room. So Carlisle decided to do want no sane man would do. He stepped toward them. Esme's eyes held a gaze that pierced his soul. It was a look that was saved for Emmett and Jasper when they rattled the house with their wrestling, for Rosalie when her cattiness came out, or for Alice when she spent too much money in a week, even for Edward when he cheated in games, but never for him.

"Carlisle," her lip quivered, in anger or in sadness, he couldn't tell, "I was enjoying my evening. I was almost asleep. And you. You and the boys came in and disrupted it. Startled me half to death. And made Renesmee cry. Give me one good reason as to why you felt this was necessary."

He took a deep unneeded breath, "I…We…" he turned back to his sons, before placing his hands on his wife's shoulders, "We…firmly…believe that Renesmee is hiding something from us…all of us."

Esme's blinked her long lashes a few times, her head shaking from left to right, "Remove your hands. Please."

Carlisle did as he was told, never wanting her to feel out of control in any situation. He could still feel the anger radiating off of his beautiful bride as she approached their granddaughter. Jasper and Emmett had stepped aside, knowing better than to go against their mother. Esme's eyes fell to Edward as he tightened his grip around his sobbing child. She opened her arms and Renesmee tried in earnest to break free.

"No," Edward looked at Nessie, "Do not even attempt to play your grandmother against us. Renesmee Carlie. You have one chance. And once chance only, to tell us. Are you hiding something?"

The child chewed her lip, her head of copper curls bouncing from her father to her grandmother. Nessie sat searching for the right answer to give.

"No, Daddy, I'm not hiding anything," Renesmee spoke clearly.

"See!" Esme folded her arms, "You all just ruined a perfectly good movie night."

Nessie turned to the room, "I'm not hiding anything, but _none_ of you have asked me anything! You just want to punish me!"

"Hate to break it to you kid," Jasper turned to her, "But not sharing, even if you are willing to share, is still considered withholding information."

"Then you better start asking then," the child sent an icy stare towards her uncle.

"Fine by me!" an angry Emmett shouted, "Why'd you force the wolves to distract our sexy time?"

"Em, what the hell," Rosalie's mouth hung open across the room, "Is that an actual thought in your head?"

"Honestly, Emmett," Esme interjected, "That's almost inconceivable."

"I didn't force the wolves to do anything," Renesmee stated proudly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle noticed Seth's slight grimace. It wasn't anything too obvious, but having been by the boy's side every night for the past week he could sense the tension. The doctor cocked his head, as the young wolf immediately diverted his gaze.

"Seth?" the blond vampire furrowed his brow, "Did Nessie force you to do something?"

Esme's head snapped in Seth's direction, a look of concern plagued her face. The youngest pack member had always held a special place in the matriarch's large heart, but after their weekend of adventure, the two had become more like kindred spirits. And now, after a week of heartfelt out pouring, Carlisle had also developed a soft spot for the boy. The doctor was almost certain that Seth wouldn't lie to him, but knew for a fact that he couldn't and wouldn't lie to Esme. After a moment of quiet deliberation, he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Yes," Seth jumped behind Carlisle, "She didn't force me to keep you both distracted this week, but she did force me to cry to get your attention, almost every day."

"What? How?" the doctor stared at him flabbergasted.

"She umm, took a mean right hook to my…umm, my below the belt…area," he stuttered.

"Renesmee!" Esme's hand flew to her mouth.

"Ok, so you didn't force them, but you _asked _them to distract us," Bella marched over to her daughter.

"Yes, I did," the little girl said solemnly.

"BOOM!" Emmett jumped up, "I knew it! I KNEW IT!"

The brunette shook her head, "You better have a very good reason for disrupting everyone's evenings."

"I do!" Nessie retorted, "Nana Coco said that the boys were wrong and there would be consequences if you all got Friskies!"

"Cat Food?" Alice scrunched her face in disgust.

"She means frisky," Jacob defended, "That's why she kept escaping. She needed to talk to the lady at the reservation. Did you get to her today? Did you see Coco?"

Renesmee nodded, her eyes wide, "I did. I did. And boy did I learn a lot!"

"So you were telling me the truth the other night," Edward placed a hand softly on his Nessie's back, "I'm…sorry. I'm sorry that I just assumed you were lying to me."

"Wait," Bella turned to her husband, "She told you why she needed to leave and you didn't even think to believe her?"

"Well, it just sounded so farfetched," the copper haired vampire stammered, "You can understand why I wouldn't have…"

"Enough," Carlisle raised his hand calmly, "We can't change what has happened, but we can change what will," he knelt before Renesmee, "Sweetie, I'm sorry for being so upset with you. You're right. We haven't been listening to you. Life has been hectic recently, and that's absolutely no excuse. Will you forgive your Dr. G?"

"Always," her little arms wrapped around his neck, "Do you wanna know what Nana Coco told me?"

"I would love nothing more, my dear," the doctor took her hands in his.

For the next hour Renesmee told her family everything Nana Coco had explained her about the chocolate. Carlisle listened intently, even to the information that he had heard first hand. It was no secret that the old woman spoke in riddles, but they were even harder to comprehend when coming out of the mouth of a young child. Nessie was a bright and thoughtful girl and even her mind wasn't able to fully grasp what Coco was saying. Hell, even he was having issues following along. Something about the men in the family being _wrong_. And there would be consequences if they followed their usual evening routines. It all sounded like gibberish.

"Once more, please," Carlisle rubbed his temples, "I'm just not quite sure any of us understand. Think hard, dear one. Are you forgetting something? Anything?"

A groan escaped the lips of everyone in the room as Renesmee began once more. Alice's head dipped as she continued to fight sleep, on occasion Jasper would gently tap her awake. Emmett more than welcomed Rosalie resting her head on his shoulder. Bella's tired eyes focused on her daughter, as she too attempted to comprehend what she was saying. Edward's rubbed small circles on Nessie's back as she racked her brain for any missing information. The entire pack was strewn about the living room all equally frustrated, except for Seth. He had just trotted in from the kitchen with several mugs of hot tea. Esme graciously accepted one, before resting her head back on Carlisle's leg.

"Oh," the little girls eyes lit up, "Nana Coco said that two become one. And when that happens you guys go back to being vampires and I'll get a wish!"

"Two become one? Wishes?" Jasper sighed, "What sort of mumbo jumbo is this woman feeding you, Renesmee? Nothing makes sense."

"You're right," Emmett scoffed, "Unless were all suddenly going to morph into super-vampires. You know just like the Power Rangers can morph into dinosaurs."

"Don't make fun of Nana Coco!" Nessie furrowed her brow, "She knows all about this chocolate. It's been her job to protect it. She _chose _to give it to us."

"So two become one," Carlisle nodded, his hands folded at his chin, "Did she explain that to you?"

Renesmee shook her head, "No."

"Of course not," Leah rolled her eyes, "That'd be _too_ easy."

"Let me get this straight," the doctor sighed, "The boys, meaning Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Daddy, and myself are wrong. But all of the girls are right. And there will be consequences if we have relations with the girls. But, we have no idea what those consequences could be. Then she said that two become one, and you get a wish?"

"Yes, Dr. G," his granddaughter stared at him, begging him to figure out the mystery.

"Ok," Carlisle closed his eyes, his mind going a mile a minute, "We just have to take this step by step."

"Carlisle, you've lived the longest. You've studied so much. And even _you_ can't scrape the surface. We can't just figure this out," Edward turned to his father.

"Step by step, son. Step by step," the blond vampire repeated back.

"Alright," Esme looked up at her husband, "Why am I right? And why are you wrong? What have I done that's put me in the right?"

"There hasn't been anything we've all done together, that all the boys haven't," Rosalie sighed, "At least not recently."

"Well…there is one thing," Alice's headshot up, "We've all had the chocolate. So it's not really what we've done it's…"

"What you are," Edward met his sister's gaze, "You're all human and we're still vampires."

"Ok, we've got that figured out," Emmett joined the conversation, "Now why will there be consequences when we hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?"

Bella pulled Renesmee onto her lap, "And that weird 'two become one' stuff. It's pretty opposite of the whole no sleeping together rule."

As if a bolt of lightning struck his body, Seth Clearwater jumped up in a panicked frenzy. His eyes were darting around the room, looking at all of the women and then at Nessie. The young wolf thought he had figured something out.

"Ness, do we have time?"

"Time? Time for what?" the child's face twisted.

"Never mind!" Seth frantically turned to Esme, "I need to borrow your car."

"Of course, always," she responded quickly, as the young wolf left the house and began speeding down the street.

Jacob shot Edward a concerned glare, "What was he thinking about? Why is he so freaked out?"

The copper haired vampire furrowed his brow, "When he thought about the women being human, it made him think of…feminine products."

"I'm not going to have to start that again, am I?" Bella grumbled.

Carlisle's many trains of thought suddenly came to a screeching halt. At that moment his mind could only think of one possible solution that fit all of the riddles. And that solution was more difficult to grasp as the riddles themselves. The doctor ran his hands over his face, and he turned to his granddaughter with wide eyes.

"Carlisle, that's impossible," Edward spoke aloud after reading his father's absurd thoughts.

The blond vampire ignored his son, "Renesmee, does Coco know what you are, and how you came into this world? Did you use your gift to show her?" The child nodded in affirmation, "And does she know what you want to wish for?"

"Yes. She's the only one I've told," Nessie's voice was barely a whisper.

"Can you tell Dr. G your wish? Please," her grandfather nervously asked.

"I'd wish for friends like me," her eyes fell to the floor, "So I wouldn't be alone."

"Pops, what's going on in that brain of yours?" Emmett's eyes now filled with worry.

Carlisle gingerly took Esme's hand, knowing only she would be able to see the sincerity behind his next statement, "We have to have a baby. We _all_ have to have to have babies."

"What? Please tell me you're being serious," Rosalie's head shot up, a look of hopefulness was running wild in her eyes.

The coven leader turned to his members, "Coco says Renesmee will get her wish. But, the boys are wrong because we haven't had the chocolate. She was warning Nessie that if we were to potentially procreate as we currently are…"

"Then all of the children would be born _like_ Renesmee," Bella's stifled a breath, "And we all know the potential consequences of that type of delivery."

"So you're saying we have to eat those chocolates in order to become human. Then somehow having a baby is going to make us all vampires again," Jasper's voice echoed in the almost silent room.

"Yes, I believe so," the doctor's tone remained serious, "I keep trying to work it over in my head, but I honestly can't figure out any other way."

"But it's honestly impossible," Alice tentatively replied, "Isn't it?"

"We thought Renesmee was impossible, but she's here," Carlisle shrugged, "We thought becoming human couldn't happen, but then you ate the chocolate. Who's to say what is or isn't possible. According to the rest of the world, we are just subjects of scary stories and old folklore. I'm not usually one to believe so easily, but this year has shown me more about our world than the last three centuries combined. If I'm wrong…"

"I believe your theory," Esme tightened her grasp around his fingers, "I have no reason not to believe you. You have never once led me astray."

"It may just be wishful thinking," Rosalie stood up from her spot on the couch, "But, I agree. Esme is right. Carlisle wouldn't have said anything unless he truly believed it himself," she walked over and touched her father's shoulder, "I know it is hard for you to support the unknown."

"But, what if we're completely off with this idea," Edward interjected, "We'll all be human. And then what?"

"We'll figure it out as it comes," the beauty queen retorted, "We have to test one hypothesis before forming another."

"Thank you Rosalie," the doctor smiled, "I think this subject is something we should further discuss with our own mates. Shall we meet back here when we're ready to talk?"

Quietly all the Cullen's separated, each couple heading off in a different direction. The pack remained seated in the living room, equally as stunned as the bloodsuckers. And even though the vampires had all dissipated, the air around the wolves felt heavy with unsettled emotion. Jacob turned to his imprint. Renesmee was still sitting in the large wingback chair, her eyes gleaming. The alpha swallowed hard. The innocent steps she had taken to find friends may have put her family and his pack in danger. If more babies like Nessie were the only way to reverse this humanity then what did that mean for everyone's safety. Renesmee's birth alone had angered both Sam's Pack and The Volturi. Jacob sighed. If Carlisle was right, would their world be shaken once again?


	11. Destined Decisions

Rosalie held tightly to Emmett's hand as she guided him to their bedroom. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. Everything she had ever wanted was basically being placed in front of her on a silver platter. From the moment the idea of being human was presented to her, the thought of having a baby was not far behind. The blonde sighed, perhaps that was why she was so jealous when it accidentally happened to Esme. A baby had always been something they had both longed for and Rose had felt as if the world slighted her once again. First with Bella, then her mother and closest friend. Over the years Esme had come to terms with her infertility, but Rosalie could never seem let go of the dream.

Now here she was human, and happy. Rose turned to look at Emmett, who had taken a seat at the edge of the bed. His head rested in his hands and his eyes filled with worry. She knew how much her husband loved being a vampire. Emmett loved jumping high, running fast, being exceptionally strong, but most of all he loved that this life had brought them together. 'My Angel' he would always softly whisper in her ear in an attempt to calm her down. No matter how irate, stubborn, or selfish she was being, he saw the best in her. Emmett knew the real Rosalie, the one she saved for him and him alone. She knew that he would do anything to make her happy, but deep down Rose felt selfish asking him to compromise a life he loved to _potentially _gift her one and only wish. Emmett was truly her happiness and Rosalie knew deep in her heart that she would do nothing to jeopardize his joyful spirit. Even if that mean not having a baby.

The blonde perched herself next to her husband running her warm hand across the back of his neck. The bear of a man turned to look at her and he smiled slightly. Emmett pulled Rose onto his lap holding her more gently than he would have liked. She linked her fingers with his, squeezing his hand as hard as he could.

"You have never been this quiet in the 70 years I've know you," Rosalie looked into his eyes, "Any reason why?"

"I'm still not over the fact that we could have created a shark baby like Nessie," Emmett shook his head from side to side, "I can't even imagine."

Rose's face fell as she tried to hide the hurt his last comment caused, "So I guess that a no?"

"A no?" her husband furrowed his brow, "A no to what?"

"To Carlisle's theory," she whispered, "To…having a baby."

"I never said that!" he grabbed her face in his hands, "I just can't imagine anymore Nessie babies, we can barely handle the one we've got," he chuckled, "But if Pops is right, our kid would be pretty normal. And not to mention pretty awesome."

A smile spread across Rosalie's face, "So is that a yes?"

"Babe! It's a hell yes!" Emmett smirked, "This is what you've always wanted. It's the one thing I couldn't give you."

"I know, but you'd be giving up something you love," the blonde sighed, "Your strength, your speed, your…"

"For something…someone way better than all that, Rose," he tucked her head next to his neck, "A tiny little person, who's half you and half me, who I'm going to love a lot more than being a vampire. Plus, if Pops is right we'll both turn back, you'll live your dream, and we both will get to raise someone pretty cool. It's a win, win, and win, in my book. Let's do this!"

"My monkey man," Rosalie passionately pressed her lips to her husband's, while straddling his waist.

"Babe, no," Emmett mumbled between kisses, "I have to eat one of those human cookies first. Remember? No more Nessie babies."

"Right," She pulled back, blushing, "I just got a little carried away."

"Baby, once I'm human you can get carried away whenever you want, however you want," he looked her up and down, "Your warm pink cheeks have been driving me wild."

Alice lightly tugged at Jasper's hand as they briskly walked to the room they shared. For some reason he was lingering, and that's when a slight bit of nervousness hit the little pixie. She didn't have to think twice about where it was coming from. It was Jazz. He was unintentionally projecting which was something he did when his own emotions were getting the best of him. Or perhaps, he was picking up tense or nervous feelings from around the house, she thought wishfully. Alice sighed deeply as she pressed her back against the closed door. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

"Jasper, we have to have a baby," she blinked her worried eyes.

"Alice," he took her hands in his, "I really think we need to talk about this more. It's a pretty big deal…"

"If we have a baby then I get my visions back," Alice interrupted, sitting next to him on the bed.

"But what if Carlisle is wrong?" Jasper arched his brow, "What if it doesn't turn us back into vampires? Then what?"

"Then we have a baby," the dark haired woman shrugged nonchalantly, "And then we find a way to turn back."

"Darlin' this is a baby were talking about here. A baby that isn't going to grow like Renesmee. Alice it won't even be able to lift its own head!" Jasper's eyes went wide, "And if the baby is basically human, than it's going to be fragile like one too. And babies are the most breakable type of human!" he took an unnecessary breath, "What if you can't see our baby in your visions. You wouldn't be able to know if I'd do something to accidentally break the baby!"

"Jazz, it's going to be alright," she took his face in her hands, "I know it's hard to believe me when I don't know what's certain, but something inside of me just says we need to do this."

He looked down at his shoes, "Gift or not, you know I'd never bet against you. But, it's going to be a lot of work. And it's going to be that way for forever. I mean even as vampires, Carlisle and Esme always looked exhausted when it came to dealing with us."

"I know it's not going to be easy. It's not supposed to be, or else everyone would be crazy enough to have more than one. But, I think we could handle just one. In fact I think we would do it exceptionally!" Alice lightly kissed his lips, "Plus we have something that Carlisle and Esme don't have."

"What's that?" Jasper smirked, returning her kiss.

"We have our own Carlisle and Esme to help us!" she giggled.

Jasper chuckled as he pulled his wife into a hug, her head tucked under his chin. Perhaps Alice was right, as she often was, and having a baby was just something that was always destined for them. However, until tonight, the idea had never crossed his mind. From the moment he had become a vampire, Jasper Hale knew exactly what he was and exactly what he was designed to do. He knew what was certain and what never could happen. But from the moment he met Alice, new possibilities always seemed to pop up like daisies in spring.

For the first half of his life, Jasper never knew there was another way to live without killing humans. Then his little pixie showed him the ways of vampire vegetarianism. He had always felt like he was going to be alone, but Alice had already seen him coming. And it wasn't until after she introduced him to the Cullen Family that Jasper realized he might be in need of a family. However, unlike the rest of his coven members, Jasper never longed for something more, like humanity, or a child of his own. He felt beyond lucky that Alice had rescued him. And at the end of the day, Jasper knew he would do anything for her. If a baby is what Alice wanted, then they would have one.

Bella held Edward's hand as they walked slowly toward their cottage. She knew better than to stay in the house while these private discussions were happening. Edward would be picking up fleeting thoughts throughout the entire house. And this was a discussion that he needed to be focused on. When it came to having children, they were surprised enough with Renesmee's conception. And until Carlisle mentioned it tonight, she had never dreamed of giving her daughter a sibling. However, it was now the only thing that could cross her mind.

Bella had always hated being an only child. And despite the drama and the dysfunction of the Cullen Family, she truly loved being a part of a group of siblings. Perhaps that was why she was so willing to forgive her daughter's recent behavior. She knew the loneliness Renesmee felt being the only child in a room of adults, but not the isolation of being the only one of her kind. It had completely crushed Bella, knowing that her daughter's only wish was to have friends like her. She couldn't speak for the rest of the family, but if she could give her daughter a friend in a sibling, she would. However, this wasn't something she could do on her own. Bella knew Edward may have some reservations to the idea, since neither of them had truly gotten over the trauma of Renesmee's birth.

Edward gently led her in the front door, "So what are you thinking?" he asked unable to read her mind again.

"You first," she sighed, biting her lip, "Do you think Carlisle is right?"

He bobbed his head from side to side, "He's always thought so rationally, Bella. And even with this irrational idea, his thoughts are so incredibly calm. I could follow the entire process and…it makes sense."

"Then I think we should do it," the brunette smirked.

Edward blinked his eyes a few times, "We just had Renesmee though. Do you think we're ready to have another?"

"Well, if Carlisle's right, then this baby won't be like her. It'll be pretty normal. And how different can it be going from one to two? Especially when Renesmee grows so fast," Bella shrugged.

"Very different!" her husband interjected, "Life was changed drastically when Carlisle brought Rosalie home. We fought like cats and dogs."

She rolled her eyes, "The difference between you and our daughter is the fact that she wants this. Edward she was willing to lie to all of us, just so she could have friends."

"So let the others do it," the copper haired vampire shook his head, "I think we've been through enough. Don't you?"

"Yes, we have, but I don't want to go back to how things were before we were married," Bella grimaced, "I'm not going to be fragile again. I'm not going to be the source of constant worry in your life Edward."

"Bella, please," Edward took her hands in his.

"No, I won't do it," she responded sternly, "We can't just sit around and wait for Carlisle to find another way to change me back."

"But, we can't just expect this to be the solution either," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "What if it doesn't work, then we're all just human."

"But we're human together," Bella reached for his hand, "Human or vampire, I just want to be the same again."

Edward face softened, being the same would be nice. A vacation from everyone's thoughts would be lovely. Perhaps Bella was right, he didn't want to be so concerned with her safety all the time. At least if they were both human the worry would be equal. And if they were to have another child, they would certainly have more time to prepare. Renesmee would look so much older and be so much more independent. She already wanted a sibling and would be more than overjoyed to help take care of a little brother or sister. Then if Carlisle was right, sometime after the child would born they would return to their normal lives as vampires. Normal, he sighed, all he wanted was for life to have some sentience of normalcy again.

"Alright," Edward grinned, "Let's do this."

On the third floor of the Cullen's home, Esme sauntered slowly behind her husband who was anxiously racing to his office. Once they crossed the threshold she knew better than to stop Carlisle from pacing in front of his bookshelves. He would speak when his thoughts stopped dancing around his mind. Until he was ready to talk, Esme would sit patiently at the edge of one of the large leather sofas and wait. She had only seen him this frantic a handful times in their lengthy marriage. However, the majority of these incidents had happened within the last two years. Carlisle had been carrying the weight of the family, of the world, on his shoulders. And though he never once asked for help, Esme stood beside him, waiting for her chance to share the load.

"May I speak aloud?" Carlisle pivoted in her direction, "I just need to hear it all again."

"You never have to ask, darling," she smiled tenderly at her frazzled spouse.

"So, Renesmee was given special chocolates at the reservation, by a woman who has been living longer than I have," he ran his hands through his soft blond hair, as he began to wear a hole in the carpet, "She gives them to half of the family and the chocolates turn them human. But, because not all of us are human we can potentially create hybrid children if we make love. Which, in turn, runs the risk of potentially killing people in the family. But, if we're all human, two become one and then we turn back into vampires. So we all become human. We all have babies. And then everything is normal again? So we should have a baby…right? Love, do I sound crazy? I sound crazy. This entire fiasco is crazy. There has to be…"

Esme wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, "Carlisle Cullen there hasn't been a day that I've known you where I haven't thought you were absolutely crazy. Crazy is what our family does best. And you, my love, are the best at managing the insanity because you are just as insane."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" he furrowed his brow as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Yes," she smiled warmly, "Because after eighty-five whirl-wind years of absurdity, I have never loved or trusted you more than I do right in this very moment."

The doctor's body finally relaxed in his wife's grasp, "Really? I fear the other's think I'm foolish."

"Let them," Esme shrugged, still keeping her arms wound tightly around him, "I certainly don't. Darling, you wouldn't have spoken the thought into existence if you didn't find some truth behind it. You'd never want to give false hope to Rosalie…"

"And to you," Carlisle interrupted, cupping her cheek, "Esme, I'm worried that if I happen to be wrong I'll upset everyone. Alice and Bella would be fine as long as we found a way to reverse the humanity. But, I doubt Rose would ever speak to me again. She'd never forgive me," his other hand found her face as his eyes stared at her apologetically, "Could you? Could you _ever _forgive me for setting you up for such disappointment?"

"Carlisle," the matriarch's eyes filled with tears, "I will _always _forgive you. You can't always know every answer. You are allowed to be wrong," she sighed deeply, "Do I hope you're right? Absolutely. But, I could never fault you for what's unknown."

The blond vampire pulled his wife to his chest, wishing he could fully embrace her without breaking her. He buried his face into her hair, as he always did when he was enveloped by her unyielding love. Esme's body was so warm against his own, only adding to her natural aura of comfort. And for a moment he just wanted to relish this embrace, to remember every second of how this blip in time felt. Although the fear of the unknown lingered inside of him, her assurance gave him the strength to ask her the most important question since his marriage proposal.

"Esme," Carlisle rested his forehead on hers, "Would you like to have a baby with me?"

"My love," Esme gingerly kissed his lips, "I would love nothing more," A sly smile spread across her face, "But, Carlisle, do you think we're ready?"

He chuckled at her sarcasm, "Darling, after almost a century together, six immortal teenagers, an entire pack of wolves, and one very mischievous hybrid, I believe we are ready for just about anything."

"Well, when should we start?" her voice fell to a more serious tone as she waited for him to take the lead.

The doctor pursed his lips, as he padded over to his desk. His anxiety was back, "I feel like we have a lot more to discuss before we go back to everyone. They'll be looking to us for direction," he sat in the large leather chair, patting his lap, "Care to work through it with me?"

Esme grin grew as she snuggled comfortably into her husband. Tonight was special, for more reasons than one, for whatever heavy burden weighed on Carlisle's shoulders was now rested on her own. Through hell and high water, the best decisions were always those that were made together.

Seth Clearwater slammed the door to the Range Rover shut, after grabbing the last sack from the back seat. He had at least six bags (he had stopped counting after the third) full of anything a woman would need for her monthly cycle. His father had taught him to always take care of the women in his life without question. When Seth deciphered Coco's riddles, it was only second nature to spring into action, while the others had the important discussion. So needless to say, it was shocking to only find the rest of the pack and Nessie alone in the living room.

"Where'd you run off too?" Leah knitted her brows together.

"Drugstore," Seth surveyed the room, "Where's everyone else?"

"Bedrooms, cottage, office?" Jacob shrugged, "Doc thought it would be best if they discussed this all privately."

"I don't understand what they all need to talk about," Embry interjected, "If having a kid is going to make everything normal again, then why wouldn't they do it?"

"Kids are a lifetime commitment," Quil sighed, "And if Dr. Fang is right, and they'll all be vampires again, then that's a long lifetime."

"And not to mention that some of them might not want children," Leah replied.

"Oh no, they have to have babies," Renesmee grinned cheerfully, "That's how I'm going to get my friends."

"Ness," Jake chuckled, "I know you'd like to think that everyone will be just as excited as you are, but you can't be upset if someone says no. You've done all you can, and you've left the decision, mostly, in their hands."

"Ya Nessie," Embry chuckled, "It's like that old saying, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink!"

"Shut up," Leah punched him in the arm, "You've been awfully quiet since your tampon run, little brother. You alright?"

"Oh ya," Seth leaned against the kitchen island, "Baby or not, I just want them to all be alright."

Jacob sensed the nervousness radiating off of his youngest pack member, "Don't worry. They will be. We'll all make sure of it," he turned his attention to his anxiously awaiting imprint, "Only good things, right Nessie."

"Yes, Jakey, you're absolutely right," she grinned.

Seth fidgeted with his fingers. It had been nothing but insanity the past two years and secretly he hoped it'd all just go away. Although his life wasn't what he expected, he was pretty happy with his little slice of the universe. He liked being able to live on the reservation, but he also enjoyed sleeping in one of the Cullen's spare rooms. Seth loved nothing more than being in Jacob's pack, but he also enjoyed being in a coven of vampires. His friends always teased him about being a leech lover, but he didn't mind. Alice always picked out special pieces of clothing for him. He had so much fun sparing with Emmett and Jasper. Edward and Bella were always around for a good conversation and even Rosalie had started to warm up to him. Dr. Cullen provided him with a place to stay part time, and had even refused to take his credit card back after the weekend he had spent with Miss Esme.

Miss Esme, the young wolf sighed, she had become like another mother to him. She always made sure their little ragtag group felt welcome and _wanted_ in her home, despite the smell. And every day they stayed at the Cullen's home she would spend endless hours in the kitchen making new recipes. Miss Esme was a thoughtful person, always finding compliments that were specific to each pack member. She gave as much attention to them as she did to her own 'children.' More than anything Seth wanted life to be normal for her and the doctor. They missed each other. He could tell. And Nessie's little stunt only added more to their already full plate.

Just then Blondie and Emmett bounded down the stairs. They remained quiet as they returned to their place on the couch, it was obvious that they felt positively about their decision. They were back to being unable to keep their hands of each other. Bella and Edward, arm in arm, were next to rejoin the room. Although they weren't as affectionate as Em and Rose, they seemed at peace. Alice was next to enter with Jasper not far behind, her fingers wrapped around his. There was an aura of slight apprehension, but Seth assumed that was normal for two people who had to make a big decision. But, they too seemed to be their usual normal selves. The room fell silent again, until Dr. Cullen and Miss Esme entered.

Seth immediately noted that something wasn't quite right between them. Although the doctor kept a loving hand on his wife's back, she seemed disheartened. It was the first time the young wolf really noted how diplomatic the Cullen's were in their decision making. Unlike his pack, who telepathically shared their thoughts at any given moment, the coven sat and patiently wait for Carlisle to speak first. Esme sat proudly by his side, face stoic and shoulders straight. It seemed like the boy had been transported back into the days of English royals and their courts.

"Has everyone had enough time to discuss the matters at hand or would anyone like more?" the doctor asked quietly, as a chorus of almost silent no's echoed throughout the room, "Very well. Emmett and Rosalie, what have you decided?"

"An absolute yes," Rose beamed, as Emmett kissed her cheek.

"Alice, Jasper?"

"We also agreed that this would be best for us," Jasper spoke, a smirk on his face, "Alice has a good feeling about this."

"Edward, Bella?"

"Yes," Bella responded quickly and simply.

"Alright," Dr. Cullen exhaled, running his hands through his hair, "Since you're all in agreement, we need to speak about…"

"Carlisle," Edward interrupted, "Do you and Esme need more time to make a decision?"

"No," the matriarch responded almost too quickly, "We are in favor of testing the theory,"

"But Esme…" the copper haired vampire tried to speak again. There was something bothering him.

"Edward," her voice was cool and sharp, "Let Carlisle finish before you object to anything. Please."

Seth was almost taken back by Esme's pointed tone. She always spoke so warmly unless someone had upset her. But, the young wolf doubted that she was upset with the doctor if they had agreed to try out the theory. Perhaps, Edward was just trying to put in his two cents before everyone else. Mrs. C did just scold him like a child. Still, something didn't seem right to Seth. Esme turned to Carlisle, giving him a nod for him to continue.

"As I was saying, in addition to our agreement, Esme and I have decided that there needed to be some ground rules if you all decided to go through with this plan," Carlisle surveyed the room. They all wanted to speak, but knew they needed to remain silent, "First of all, we think it would be beneficial if you all got jobs before the children are born. Nothing fancy since you all are portraying college students. Think internships, part time positions, or perhaps a trade. You all are human, there is no reason to not work."

"Really?" Alice whined, "This family has more than enough money to afford a few new additions. Plus, half of us will potentially be pregnant for most of our 'career'!"

"It's not about money, dear," Esme replied in her husband's defense, "It's about responsibility. Like Carlisle said, you all are still 'college students.' People may get suspicious if we're more than ok with our barely grown up children having babies. Having a job will make you _seem _more adult."

"That being said," the doctor began again, "It would be greatly appreciated if the rest for you, who aren't acting as a married couple, got remarried. We don't need people thinking we're in a cult again."

"It was one time!" Emmett rolled his eyes, "How was I supposed to know inviting humans over to drink kool-aide was a bad thing!"

"Anyway," Carlisle sighed, "I am more than happy to pay for your dream weddings, if that means you wait to procreate."

"So what I'm hearing is you're going back on your word" Rosalie spoke up next, "You said Emmett and I couldn't get married again for at least another twenty years."

"Yes, yes I am," the patriarch sighed.

A wide smile spread over Rose's face, "More good news! Carlisle you might just be my favorite person in the entire world right now!"

"Thank you Rosalie," the doctor chuckled, "And gentlemen, once you're human you can return to your regular…activities, just be safe about it. Edward, Bella, half the town was at your wedding, so you two can do as you please. Have at it."

Bella's eyes went wide, "I can't believe my father-in-law told us to 'have at it'"

Edward slung his arm over her shoulder, "I can't believe he actually said it."

"That being said," Carlisle continued, ignoring them, "We know how traumatic these transformations can be, so Esme and I have also developed an order in which they should happen. It was absolute chaos with the three girls. We thought it would be best if Emmett went first. He's the strongest, and we will need at least two of us to hold him down."

"Carlisle," Rose grinned, "You are for sure my favorite person now."

"Jasper and Edward," the blond vampire turned to his other two sons, "You both can decide between yourselves who should go next. Your mother and I thought it would be best for me to wait until at least one of babies is born, before beginning our own journey," he placed a hand on Esme's back, as her shoulder's stiffened, "That way there will be a fully alert vampire doctor on call, to run tests, track development, and be present incase anything were to go wrong."

There it was, Seth sighed, the reason for Miss Esme's unenthusiastic nature and aloof attitude. She _was_ upset and had every reason to be, or at least in his opinion, the young wolf sighed. As the pseudo parents of the family, Carlisle and Esme were often found putting themselves on the backburner to ensure the safety of their 'children.' They had hit eighty-five years of marriage back in January and had planned a beautiful trip, but those plans came crashing down when Nessie and the pack got hit with a nasty flu bug. And although it was short lived, the couple was far too worried to leave any of their 'kids' unattended. They said they'd plan it for another time, but it had never happened. Not between Carlisle's work schedule and the normal occurrences life threw their way.

So of course Miss Esme was disappointed. It wasn't about when they were having a baby, or even if they were having a baby. It was about being with Dr. Cullen. Seth had spent an entire weekend by the matriarch's side and not once did Carlisle ever leave her mind. Esme just wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to be able to enjoy each other's company the way they did before all the drama happened. Before, protecting Bella and Charlie from nomads, feuding with werewolves, battling newborns, tending to a hybrid pregnancy, and facing off against the Volturi. And all while her husband still worked long shifts at the hospital. Somewhere deep down, Seth knew that Carlisle longed for the same. However, the young wolf was also no stranger to the duty the doctor felt as the head of the family, and how his wife would almost always back his decisions.

It just didn't seem fair, but who was he to question Dr. Cullen. The man had lived more than 300 years! Seth knew Carlisle loved Esme more than his young mind could even comprehend, but something about how unsettled she still seemed bothered him immensely. The movement in the room caught the youngest Clearwater's attention. He shook his head coming out of his own thoughts. Everyone was leaving? Had he missed the end decision? Seth glanced at the clock in the hallway. 2 AM. No wonder, anyone who needed sleep was probably exhausted. He turned his head and watched as Carlisle led Esme up the stairs, the same loving hand resting on the small of her back. That awful feeling crept back under his skin. Should he say something? He should say something.

"He always listens, you know," Edward spoke from across the room, with his brothers, "It might not change anything, but at least you'll have said your peace."

"What?" Seth sputtered, suddenly mortified of his own mind.

"I was thinking the same thing," the copper haired vampire sighed, "As were Emmett and Jasper."

"So the pup thinks dad's plan is crap too?" the biggest Cullen boomed.

"No wonder you felt so anxious," Jasper arched his brow, "Were you actually thinking about approaching him about it?"

"Well, maybe" the young man scratched the back of his head, "I just want Miss Esme to be happy. She didn't seem happy."

"Oh trust me she wasn't" Emmett shook his head, "If you know Ma well enough, you can always tell when she's out of sorts."

"Do you think if we all went to Carlisle, he'd listen?" the soldier turned to his brother, "I know he can dismiss the three of us more easily, but with Seth he may consider other options."

Edward was quiet for a moment, listening for his father's thoughts, "Carlisle hasn't had enough time to think this through. His mind is one giant 'what-if.' He fears something traumatic will happen, like during Renesmee's birth, and that his own humanity would pose a threat to the rest of us."

"So that's where the guilt is coming from," Jasper rolled his eyes, "And Esme?"

The mind reader bobbed his head from side to side, "She understands. As always. But, she doesn't quite comprehend his fear. This is what's making her upset."

Seth sighed, "All she wants to do is make him a dinner he'll love and have an ice cream cone."

"Yes…how…how did you know that?" Edward furrowed his brow.

"She may have mentioned it once or twice," the young wolf murmured.

"That's it," Emmett smacked his hands together, "We're gonna come up with a plan. And even if it takes me shoving a cookie down that old man's throat, Ma's gonna get that ice cream cone."

"Easy, momma's boy," the empath grabbed his brother's shoulder, "We have to approach this tactfully."

In hushed tones, the three vampires came up with a quick plan, as Seth stood idly by, waiting to help. It was ultimately decided that if they went to the doctor, with all of the facts, and as a united front, the boys would not allow him to say no. Four wits against one, they all had joked. Within a matter of minutes, the band merry men were upstairs and outside of Carlisle's office door. Suddenly, their own plan didn't seem so simple anymore, as none of them dared to knock. Jasper motioned to Edward. Edward motion to Jasper. Emmett made the executive decision to kick the door in. Carlisle jumped slightly, turning his attention to the commotion.

"Dr. Cullen," Seth spoke confidently, following Emmett's lead, "Your plan. I hate it!"

The blond vampire looked at the young wolf with inquisitive eyes, "What's wrong with my plan?"

"So much for tact," Jasper mumbled, "Carlisle, we believe that you should rethink your decision to stay a vampire."

The father folded his hands and tucked them under his chin. His eyebrow was arched in a way that was both terrifying and curious, "Really? Why?"

"It's not fair to mom!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett," Carlisle's voice was calm and reassuring, "Esme and I discussed all the potential danger, and together we decided on the safest and best option for our family."

"For your conscience," Edward interjected.

"Excuse me?" the doctor's head snapped in his oldest son's direction.

"Carlisle," the copper haired vampire continued, "I know you still feel guilty for not being there when Renesmee was born, or to help change Bella, but you have to let that go. You know as well as I do, that when it comes to us 'kids,' Esme won't object to our safety over her own wants and needs. And that's unfair to her."

"If these pregnancies are typical," Jasper spoke up, "Are you really going to spend nine months, tip toeing around your wife? Worrying if a hug was too tight. Thinking you might have held her hand too hard."

"Not to mention that's a really long stint of abstinence," the largest Cullen chuckled, "I know you used to be the expert, but do you really think you could go back to living like virgins?"

"Don't answer that," Edward turned to his father, "It's not even about having a baby. She just wants to be able to be with you. She's not worried about you physically hurting her, but rather emotionally."

"Wait. What? How?" the blond vampire stammered, his eyes glazed over in worry.

"Come on, Doc," Seth sighed, dropping his head, "When life gets busy, you go to work, whether it's at the hospital or here at home. You and Miss Esme are always cleaning up everyone else's mess. She's worried that in the midst of this new chaos, you're not going to have enough time for her."

"And that big ole heart of hers is going to justify any lack of attentiveness because she feels selfish asking for more," the soldier lowered his gaze.

"Gentlemen, I understand where you're coming from, but…" the doctor began.

"No buts!" the young wolf shook, "I'm not going to spend the next year watching her try to swallow her own needs. Neither are your sons! And if you can't agree to this willingly, Emmett and I are going to sit on you and force feed you some damn chocolate! I mean all she wants is to introduce you to ice cream!"

"Dude, you weren't supposed tell him about Plan B!" Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Well," the empath rolled his eyes, "Since we're throwing caution to the wind. Be the big man we know you are and _human up_. Edward and Rosalie have more than enough medical knowledge share the load here at home."

"Carlisle," Edward's voice was softer now, "I've asked a lot from you and Esme recently. You have both selflessly agreed to my every whim. It's my turn to take one for the team. I'll stay a vampire. And nothing you can say will change my mind. Bella and I already have Renesmee. We can wait to have another. But, Dad, I think Mom's ice cream date is a little more urgent."

"So eat the human pill," Emmett folded his arms over his chest.

"And take a selfish," Jasper mirrored his brother.

Carlisle ran his hands over face and back through his hair, he swallowed hard, "You're right," he stood from his chair, "I do need to be a little more selfish with my time, now that I'll have to sleep part of the day away. But, only if you're sure Edward."

The copper haired vampire grinned, "Positive. You should probably go talk to Esme, just saying."

"She isn't…" the doctor smiled, listening to the house, "Bedroom balcony, I should have known," he paused before exiting, "Um, thank you. For not only calling me out on my madness, but for caring about Esme's feelings."

"Hey, it is house rule number two," the soldier chuckled.

"Never, ever, make your mother cry!" the brothers said in unison, doing their best Carlisle impression.

"Not that we don't love having you here, Pops," his largest son began, "But, Ma's still upset. And I'd hate to have to kick your ass. Especially for breaking your own rule!"

Carlisle shook his head in laughter as he took the few short steps to the master bedroom. And when he arrived at the frame of his door he hesitated. It had taken all three of his son's and Seth to make him realize the unfair situation he had placed his own wife. Embarrassed by his own inability to see her sadness, the doctor padded slowly across the plush white area rug. Esme was standing, back towards him, leaning on the railing of their little balcony, and a blanket wrapped snuggly around her shoulders. He pulled her into his arms, resting his cheek against her temple. She didn't even jump at his embrace, meaning that at least part of her was expecting him. Esme closed her eyes and settled into his grasp. So many words filled his mind, yet he had trouble speaking them into existence.

"Can you wait a week?" Carlisle almost whispered.

"Hmmm?" his wife hummed, her eyes still shut tight.

"Can our ice cream date wait a week?" he repeated a bit louder, "I've got four days off this coming Thursday and I thought...I thought that would give the transformation enough time to take place and for us to have to have a proper date."

Esme crooned her neck, to look at his face, "Carlisle, love, what are you talking about? I thought it was decided that you were going to wait…"

"I was," the doctor interrupted, "But, I don't want to anymore. I had quite a bit to think over after our meeting ended. And I decided I would rather try this ice cream you keep going on about."

She looked deeply into her husband's anxious eyes, "Do you really? Or is it going to make you more worried?"

"Darling, human or vampire, I'm going to worry. I'll have patients to attend to at the hospital and at home. I'll always be concerned with our…children," he paused, "But, I don't want _you _to spend months worrying whether or not I'm going to have enough time for you. Since the day you came back into my world, I have always made you my top priority. And as of late, I haven't. I've been preoccupied with everything this life has troubled us with the past two years…"

"Dear," she placed a warm hand on his arm, "I am just as much to blame. We've had more on our plate recently than we have the entire time we've been married. I haven't been the most attentive either. I know that you only have our coven's best interest at hand even if the decision doesn't make me top priority."

"I'm done placing the needs of the many above needs of the….well, you," Carlisle shook his head, "I know you may tell me you're fine, but three very concerned son's and incredibly troubled Seth think otherwise. And I've got the telepath and the empath on my side."

Esme nestled into his chest, "I thought we made a rule they weren't supposed to use their abilities to meddle in others' lives and decisions."

"We did," the patriarch chuckled, "But, they meddled with all of the love in their hearts. They care about you because you've always cared for them. Edward has offered to stay a vampire, as a sort of thank you for our support recently. He refuses to change his mind."

"Oh, Carlisle. He just can't…" the mother protested.

"He's already decided and you're no stranger to his stubbornness," the doctor nuzzled his nose into her hair, "Plus, I would enjoy spending some time just the two of us before we have a little us. So, Mrs. Cullen, can you wait a week? Or would you like your ice cream at an earlier date?"

"Well, if waiting a week means I get an entire weekend with my lovely husband then I think I can," she giggled, "I better start planning something special."

Carlisle kissed her temple, leading her inside, "Sleep first. Plan later. It's nearly three in the morning, love. And I would very much like to read my book with you cuddled up in my arms."

Esme smiled warmly as she pulled all the blankets around her neck. Carlisle grabbed his brand new book from the nightstand and sat himself upright against the headboard. He pulled his wife into an embrace once more as she tucked herself beneath his chin. And in that moment, unbeknownst to the other, both parents spoke a silent 'thank you' in their minds for Edward to hear, and to share with his incredibly thoughtful brothers. Shortly after, Esme's eyes closed softly and she had peacefully drifted off to dreamland. Carlisle turned his attention from the novel to his bride. He snuggled her closer and shut his own eyes because this was another moment he never wanted to forget.


	12. When We're Human Again

**A/N: Shoutout to all who have stuck with us and commented! We love you and are excited to give you all more! This one is for you guys!**

Just as Carlisle promised the moment he got home Emmett would be able to start his transformation. And since Esme had a soft spot for all of her children, she allowed Emmett to choose what food he wanted to put the chocolate chips into. Of course he chose chocolate cover strawberries. "Cause they're the sexiest food, you know!" he had chuckled. After waiting all day, the largest Cullen cozied up in bed with his platter of chocolate dipped fruit and readied himself for his change back to humanity. And just as Carlisle had expect, Emmett's change was once again the most violent. He had always been the strongest in the family and this was no exception. It took Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle to hold him down and prevent him from hurting himself.

Across the room, Rosalie buried her head into Esme's shoulder. During his initial transformation, she had never left his side. However, this was too dangerous for Rose in her nearly human state. Ever since Rosalie ate her cookie, Emmett had taken extra care in treating her delicately. Now that we was out of consciousness and out of control, her life would be at risk if she came too close. Esme did the best she could to comfort Rosalie, but witnessing the transformation was almost too much for her. Even Alice's attempt to distract her with wedding planning didn't work. In truth those first twelve hours were hell for the blonde, but after Emmett's thrashing stopped she was immediately by his side.

Rosalie, curled herself under one of Emmett's motionless, strong arms. She whispered kind words to him just as she did the first time. And soon the hours of anxiety and worry came to a halt as drifted off to sleep beside him. It was Edward who alerted everyone else the next morning that the largest Cullen would soon be awake. By the time the rest of the family reached the room, it was clear that Rose knew it to. She sat up right, gently stroking his face until his big, dark blue eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly, stretching his arms above his head, as if he hadn't just thrown his brothers and father around the room for the last several hours. Then Emmett blinked a few times, as he looked around the room. Finally, they settled on Rosalie, as he looked her up and down. An ornery smirk spread across his face, while his hand reached for Rose's hips.

"Not that I don't love the rest of you guys," Emmett snickered, "But, I'd like a moment alone with my wife!"

The entire family left the room. Needless to say, even as humans Rosalie and Emmett still seemed like they could bring the entire house down. Later that evening the couple finally emerged from their room and rejoined the rest of their family for dinner. Emmett served himself such an ample amount of food that it took even the wolves by surprise. He shoveled it into his mouth like a man who had been wandering the desert for the last ten years. And when plate number one was licked clean, he went back for seconds. Everyone continued to look at him, absolutely dumbfounded by the bottomless pit that was now Emmett. However, no one was as shocked as Esme, as she slowly began to realize that her grocery bill was going to double. Especially if the rest of the men in her family were as ravenous as her bear of a son.

Jasper was the next to experience the human transformation. Just two days after his brother, the soldier bucked up and swallowed the most minuscule amount of chocolate. Carlisle was back to working his lengthy shifts, but Edward explained that he was more than capable of handling this change on his own. The copper haired vampire thought no one could be as violent as Emmett, but he was terribly wrong. Although his largest brother took to thrashing, Jasper was screaming. But not just any screams, blood curdling, hell bearing, shrieks. The agony plastered on his contorted face was enough to even bring the strongest men to tears.

No one could understand the severity of his change. Not until Renesmee, through worried realization, discovered that this was the first time her Uncle Jasper wasn't using his powers to subdue the mood in the room. He couldn't ease his pain, if that's all he was feeling. Guilt plagued Alice as she sat beside his rigid body. These transformations had been the hardest on the two of them. Neither had been present for when the other had originally been turned, nor for their new born phases. She tried her hardest to be strong for him, speaking to him in only the kindest words, and brushing him with the softest touches. Jasper's agony seemed to be unyielding. Unlike the rest of the family, he didn't fall into a quiet catatonic state. That night no one slept. Not they could with the ferocity of the screams. But, it was their worry that kept them all awake.

The next morning Carlisle arrived home, only to be greeted the hell raising shouts coming from upstairs. He was horrorstruck when he found his son still writhing in pain. And was equally concerned about Alice's emotional state. The doctor knelt down beside the bed and spoke to Jasper in a calm and commanding voice. He told him that the transformation had lasted long enough, and it was time for him to find his way back to Alice. Immediately, with the force of a bullet, the soldier shot straight up.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, reporting for duty, Sir," his voice came out in a thick southern drawl. And his hand flew to his forehead, saluting his coven leader.

"At ease, Major," Carlisle smirked, nodding in his direction.

"Jasper," a wide eye Alice sighed breathlessly, as she threw her arms around his neck, "You had me so worried. I thought you'd never come back to me!"

The honey blond haired man refocused his attention. His eyes blinked at the beautiful woman to his right, as a charismatic smile spread across his face, "My apologies Ma'am. You of all people should know that I'll always find my way back to you. Alice, visions or not, you'll see me coming because I will always choose you."

Alice lovingly tucked herself under his chin, "What do you want to do first?"

"Well, little lady," he began, "I am mighty famished and a bit parched. I hope it wouldn't be any trouble to ask for a little breakfast."

"Of course," the little pixie grinned, "Esme said she'd make you whatever you wanted when you got up!"

That morning the Cullen's ate homemade biscuits and gravy, with fresh fruit, and a cups of black coffee. Although he wasn't as hungry as his brother, Jasper ate his entire meal and cleaned up his dishes. He proved to be the most polite of the boys, with his southern hospitality and regimented military training on full display. He has a great respect for Carlisle since he was, as the Jasper put it, a higher ranking officer and the company medic. However, the rest of the gentlemen were subject to the Major's version of boot camp.

Edward found the entire idea to be utterly hilarious and since he was still a vampire, managed to avoid the entire process. Jasper's boldness was a challenge for Jacob, with their dominant personalities often clashing. The rest of the pack and Emmett ran the drills they were given, while the two 'superior' forces argued about rank and rules. The largest Cullen ended up taking the brunt of boot camp due to his inability to follow authority. While the pack endured about a week before they mysteriously all found jobs helping Esme with her home renovation projects. For a while a normal day consisted of Jasper trying to train Emmett to his well-ordered standards, while his bigger brother would use his brute force to push back. Several all-out brawls took place in the back yard before Carlisle has to refocus this 'training' to be more productive for the entire household.

That week also consisted of establishing and reestablishing the Family Rules. Between her new business, a rowdy pack of wolves, five newly human children, and a very large house to keep, Esme was floundering. Of the children who lived in the main house, Jasper was the tidiest. His side of the room was perfectly organized. And without fail he always washed his own dishes, the same dishes. The soldier did this so well that his mother labeled a space in the cabinet for his personal utensils. Alice on the other hand left a trail of food crumbs and unfinished projects behind her. Rosalie had subconsciously reverted back to her early days of servants, by absent mindedly leaving everything from clothes to dishes out to be cleaned for her. And Emmett was purely a tornado, there was always a dirty plate, a stray sock, or a leftover food stain where he had just been.

And since everyone could now sweat, clothing was now piling up in the rarely used laundry room. One desperate day the matriarch had more than enough and her husband found her sitting by a pile of unfolded clothing, in tears. So now the house rules consisted of doing your own laundry. All dishes were to be brought to the sink, everyone had a day throughout the week to wash them. And finally, your mess was to stay to your bedroom. From then on it was rather smooth sailing.

At long last, Thursday had arrived and by the Grace of God, Carlisle was off work on time. Esme had been anxiously awaiting this day all week. She had thrown herself into her blue prints, house work, and training the pack in all things home renovation. It helped pass the days, but none of it could quell the excitement that grew as the week progressed. But, the day had finally arrived and Carlisle had indulged her love of baking by requesting a brownie.

For a moment the pair spoke privately in their room, going over all of the details of the patriarch's upcoming transformation. He was nervous that his actions would differ from when he was originally turned, considering that he had to force himself to stay silent in order to survive. However, this time he didn't need to fear being killed. The doctor would be in his own home, resting comfortable in his bed, and sitting next to his beautiful wife. Carlisle asked that of the children, only Edward be present during the initial change. This was just a precaution, in case he became violent like his other sons. However, when…if…the violence stopped, he wanted to be alone with Esme.

Edward quietly entered the master bedroom and politely sat on the love seat adjacent to the bed. Esme had already turned on the large flat screen television to one of the couple's favorite movies. The copper haired vampire noted that she had even put new sheets on the bed. His mother was always thoughtful that way. Carlisle stared blankly at the plate of brownies she had placed in front of him. Grimacing slightly, he choked down a few bites before deciding to cuddle up into his wife's embrace. The doctor yawned a few times before falling into a deep, sleep-like state.

Edward quickly rushed over to the bed, moving his mother a same distance. The chocolates were taking their effect, he could hear it in his father's mind. His coherent thoughts began to fade just like the others. But, instead of the usual television static, Carlisle's mind was just blank. The copper haired vampire's face must have given away his heighten concern because before he could even comprehend what was happening, Esme was by her husband's side. Her eyes already beginning to water.

"Edward, what is it? Please. Tell me," she pleaded through her teary blinks, "Whatever it is. I can handle it.

Could she? The son bit his lip, "It's his thoughts, Esme. They aren't blurry or painful like the others. They're just…gone."

"Gone!" her hands flew to her mouth, as her body began to tremble slightly.

The mother's sudden shriek must have echoed throughout the house, for the entire family had immediately rushed into the master bedroom. Esme was so focused on Carlisle and his wellbeing that she didn't even realize that her other children had joined her madness. She sat as frozen as he did, her both her hands clasped around one of his.

"Jeez," Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Why the hell does dad look dead? Is dad dead?!"

"Em, stop," Rosalie whispered quietly to him, her eyes never leaving their motionless mother.

"He's fine Esme. I know it," Jasper spoke in his naturally soothing tone, "He has to be," he glared daggers in his brother's direction, silently scolding him for not lying to her.

"These chocolates, they affect everyone differently," Edward placed a hand on Esme's shoulders, as they stiffened beneath his grasp. Clearly his comfort wasn't the one she was seeking.

Her first son stepped backwards, ushering his siblings out of the room, trying to at least respect his mentally mute father's wishes. Edward retreated back to his spot on the sofa. Even though all of Esme's thoughts demanded that he leave too, the copper haired vampire knew he had to stay. He remained as silent as possible, off in the darkest corner of the room, but never once did he exit her mind. A sadness filled his heart as he listened to his mother's desperate internal cries. These were more agonizing than her own transformation, he thought.

Edward watched as Esme studied each part of Carlisle's hand. As she ran her thumb over his, as she apologized for making him do this. The next one held her anger at him for having to be so different than the rest. The third was another apology, this time for being coarse. The forth finger, the one that held his wedding band, that one was for her love, begging him to come back. And the final, little digit was for praying. Praying to his God that despite eighty-five years, their time together wasn't long enough. She repeated this over and over, until her thoughts began to run together and her eyelids drooped. It was then that Edward left his post and laid his utterly exhausted mother beside his father.

She needed sleep. It was nearly three in the morning, just over the half way mark in the transformation. Edward sat on the edge of the bed, chuckling morosely to himself. Carlisle wouldn't be pleased with him watching them sleep. Both he and Esme had chastised the young man for peering in at Bella. And he couldn't help but think that his parents wouldn't be too keen on this either. And despite the insanity that had taken place this last month, it was nice to see them looking so peaceful. For the first time since this current uncertainty began, Esme optimistic thoughts returned to her in her dreams. She sleepily draped an arm across Carlisle's chest.

A bright flash blinded Edward's entire mind. His ability to read thoughts had vanished into the colorlessness. A sight panic overcame him as he tried to regain his senses. He turned, using his gift on Esme instead of Carlisle. Slowly, herdreams came back to him. But, now they were nightmares. Ones with Charles. The hardest for Edward to endure with her. Suddenly, just as the monster was about to strike, his mother jolted forward. Her hands shook slightly, as she regained her composure only to realize she had woken up to another bad dream. Esme turned to Carlisle, brushing her hand against his cheek.

"Oh, love, you're burning up," This was a change from his usual frigid sate. Her eyes flew to meet Edward's, "Please, tell me there's something. Anything."

"Esme," her son swallowed hard, his eyes fixed on the wall behind his father, "It's everything. It's like watching the last 300 years on rewind."

"Is everything alright?" Alice poked her head through the doorway, "I had a feeling that we were all needed here."

"It's incredible," Edward spoke aloud, "It just repeats. All of his memories. His church. The Fires. So many wars. Going to school. The Volturi. The boat ride to the new world. He remembers holding Renesmee for the first time. And they day I brought Bella home to meet you all. Alice and Jasper finding their way to our family. Rosalie bringing home a bloodied Emmett. The alley way when he decided to make Rose one of us. When he and Esme graciously accepted me back into their life," he gripped the matriarch's shoulder, "The years that were just the two them. The day he carried mom home. When he decided to make me like him," the young man smiled warmly, "Mom…at sixteen…"

"What? No keep going," Esme turned back to him, "Did they stop?"

"No," her son shook his head, "I think he's getting confused. His thoughts are beginning to jumble up. He has you living life with him back on 1660."

She nodded slowly, rubbing small circles on the back of Carlisle's hand, "It's ok, love. I'm here. Put me where you need me."

"So, you can read all of Carlisle's thoughts. Even the human ones," Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist, "What are they like?"

"Confusing. It's like he keeps having glimpses of all of us in his human life. But we obviously weren't there. It's like we were all in his…" he froze, focusing intensely on Carlisle, "Bella, stay with Esme. I have to take care of something."

The brunette nodded, sliding next to her mother-in-law, "Sounds like Carlisle has always need someone like you in his life."

For the next few hours, the family lazily rifted in and out of sleep, all strewn across the massive room. All except for Esme and Bella. The young woman's sleepy brown eyes watched the matriarch closely as her gaze never left her husband's still motionless body. Edward swiftly sprinted into the room, switching on the lights. This caused everyone to stir.

"Don't worry, Mom," he spoke softly, "You won't have to wait much longer!"


	13. Ice Cream and Rainy Evenings

**A/N: This chapter is best read while listening to 1950 by King Princess with a glass of wine. Enjoy some Carlisle and Esme loving this Valentine's Day! I love you all! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! It makes me happy that you all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it!**

The family gathered around their father, as Esme still sat rigidly, her eyes never leaving his face. She was waiting as patiently as she could. Carlisle twitched slightly and his eyes fluttered open. Then he abruptly sat up. It was unlike everyone else's labored first breath, more like he was startled awake. The patriarch blinked a few times, when his gaze finally fell upon his wife. The doctor's lip quivered into a smile, as his arms embraced her tightly.

"It's you," Carlisle sighed breathlessly into her caramel curls, as his English accent became very apparent.

"Of course, darling," Esme's arms rose around his back, "I haven't left your side."

"It's always been you," he nearly whispered, as if not hearing a word she had said. The doctor pulled back taking his wife's face in his hands, marveling at her.

A fierce blush rose in her cheeks as she studied the man she had married nearly a decade earlier He was still her Carlisle, yet somehow he seemed different. He seemed more rested, jovial, and almost ecstatic. Best of all, that loving look he had always saved only for her, appeared to have grown with his humanity. And for the first time in a long time, Esme felt shy. Was it possible to have a crush on your husband? Edward chuckled beside her, obviously comparing her current thoughts to those he had heard when she first woke as a vampire.

"What color are my eyes?" Carlisle asked, a wide, curious, smile stretching over his face.

Esme continued to stare lovingly at him, until she realized that the question was directed at her, "Blue," she sighed, her mouth gaping slightly as she gazed into them for the first time, "Ocean blue, like the water on our island. They're…beautiful."

Carlisle dipped his head, his cheeks now turning red, "Oh, thank you," he replied quietly.

"You two," Edward lovingly rolled his eyed, "You are the only people I know who would start the process of falling in love all over again with just a simple change of eye color," he chuckled, "I won't let you subject the rest of your children to this."

"I don't know, Edward," Rosalie grinned, "I think it's cute."

"Alice," the doctor shouted in realization, "I don't know why you've wanted to know this, but my middle name is William!"

"Noted!" the little pixie mischievously smiled.

"Love, you already remember?" Esme replied in shock.

Carlisle nodded, "I remember…a lot. It's hard to explain. And I fear you'll think I'm crazy…"

"So were going to give you both an evening alone," Edward interjected, "Because, and please don't hate me, Esme, Carlisle and I need to take a short trip. I promise we'll be back in twenty-four hours."

The adoptive mother's face fell into a disapproving stare, as she wondered what her son had up his sleeve. Her husband, on the other hand, studied the boy's face. His brows knitted in curiosity.

The coper haired vampire turned to his father, "I think it'll help clear up some confusion and ease your fears. I've seen what you've remember. Please let me do this. As a thank you for everything you've done for me."

Carlisle turned from Edward to Esme. Her face softened into her usual understanding smile as she nodded in affirmation. He sent her a silent thank you before bringing his gaze back to his son. Edward gave a subtle nod as he pivoted towards his siblings.

"We get it," Nessie giggled, "Your kicking us out!"

"We're going to drive up to Port Angels this afternoon," Jasper smirked, "Call us if you want, but you've got my word that we'll be in our best behavior."

"Just a little shopping, dinner, and maybe a movie," Rosalie sashayed toward the door.

"But it'll take us a few hours," Alice added, "Plus the drive there and the drive back."

"What we're trying to say is, do as you please, wherever you please," Emmett winked, as he popped his head back into the room.

Bella shot him a glare, while both of her in-laws embarrassingly adverted their gaze, "I went to the store yesterday, Esme. Just in case you need to cook anything!"

The couple waited until they heard the rumbling of car engines to turn back to each other. It was then that the matriarch realized her husband had never let go of her hands. He held up her left one twisting the tiny gold band around her finger. Her husband's eyes then glancing at his own, and back into her loving gaze. His lips brushed the tops of her knuckles.

"Well," Carlisle grinned giddily, "where should we start?"

"Wherever you would like," Esme smiled softly as she squeezed his fingers.

It had been nearly 350 years since Carlisle Cullen had enjoyed the taste of human food. Needless to say, meals had changed quite a bit since 1663. So he thought that dinner might be the best place to start. And there was no better chef in the entire world than his very own wife. The doctor would have been lying if he said that he wasn't a little jealous of the people who raved over Esme's cooking. It was something she loved and took great pride in. And it was also something he had longed to be a part of, but could only help with preparation. Tonight though, he would finally be able to live that quiet daydream that seemed to cross his mind each time he found her making her next great culinary creation. But for now, he changed his shirt for the third time.

It was silly, right? To be nervous to have dinner with his own wife. Almost eighty-six years they had been married. So why did it feel so much like a first date? Carlisle sighed as he settled for one of his blue button down dress shirts, rolling the sleeves past his elbow. Esme liked seeing the arms of his shirt pushed back. It was her sigh that he had switched from hardworking doctor back to loving husband. The blond man turned to look at himself in the mirror, studying a face that seemed to be relatively the same apart from the eyes. Carlisle focused on them for a moment. Yes, the blue was nice, but very odd seeing as that for a majority of his existence they had been gold. Maybe he liked the gold better. Or perhaps he wasn't use to them yet.

The doctor quickly turned from his reflection, as some wonderful smell in the kitchen wafted its way up to the third floor. Suddenly, he felt incredibly rude. The dinner was nearly finished and he hadn't helped an ounce. Esme had insisted that he take a moment to himself. To, in her words, get acquainted with his past self. Carlisle appreciated the gesture, but in all honesty his past wasn't something he wanted to get to know again. And certainly not without her by his side. The parts without Esme honestly weren't worth remembering. He could feel his heart bet elevate just at the thought of her. For just a moment he closed his eyes as he held tightly to the door frame. It had always been Esme.

Carlisle quietly trotted down the flights of stairs and into the kitchen. And there she stood with her back to him, tending to something on the stove. Esme was beautiful. So beautiful, that noticing her change in attire had taken him longer than he cared to admit. The dress was sleeveless, white, with a beautiful brightly colored floral pattern at the top and near the hemline. It resembled the styles she had worn in the 1950s. He had always loved them the best because of the way they twirled around as he spun her. This, of course and it made him smile because she had put just as much thought into her outfit as he did. It was then that Carlisle made a silent wish that maybe Esme would be just as nervous too. The doctor pushed anxiety aside as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. Instinctively she leaned into his chest, her free hand gently grazing his cheek.

"How can I help?" Carlisle kissed her temple.

"I'm almost finished," Esme cooed, "But, I wouldn't mind it, if you stayed right where you are!"

"I can do that," he smiled, dropping his head to rest on her shoulder, "You…you look so beautiful."

She giggled softly, "Thank you! And you sir, are as handsome as ever," she paused, "I hope you'll like what I chose to make. I felt like steak is so over done when it comes to romantic dinners. So I went with a fettucine. My initial thought was shrimp, but I was afraid you might be allergic and I didn't want to ruin date night. Then I went with chicken. Which, now that I'm looking at it seems far too plain to be..."

Carlisle turned her head towards his, gently kissing her lips, "Whatever you make will be absolutely perfect. I know it."

Esme relaxed again, leaning her forehead against his own. Yes there was something comforting about their shared jitters. The doctor was soon instructed to grab two plates, as his wife served the meal on a beautifully set table. And just as they were about to eat, Carlisle jumped up from the table, obviously remembering something. In an instant he was back, this time with a bottle in his hands.

"Is that wine?" Esme's lips turned up at the corners.

"Yes! The bottle Dr. Fitz gave us when we were first married," he smiled as he pulled at the cork.

"I can't believe you saved it," she giggled, "Is it still good?"

"Not sure," Carlisle shrugged, "He told me it would taste better on our five year anniversary. I'd like to believe it would be even more splendid after eighty-five."

The cork popped and the doctor pored two small glasses of wine. He then happily took a seat next to his wife, as they toasted this new change. They each took a tiny sip, not knowing if this was how the wine was supposed to taste. It wasn't bad, just neither had enjoyed drinking much alcohol in their human lives. Esme sat anxiously, watching Carlisle try the first bite of food he had eaten in centuries. She so badly wanted him to enjoy it, silently cursing herself for not making steak. His hand rested under his chin as he look from his plate to her and back again. He grimaced slightly.

"So this is what I've been missing out on?" Carlisle's mouth hung open, "Lord in heaven, Esme. This is bloody delicious!"

"If it's so delicious," she wagged her finger, "Then what was that frown for?"

"Oh, that was me realizing I'm going to get very fat, if I don't start running with you," he chuckled, "I'm going to want to eat all the time if everything you make is so tasty."

Esme threw her head back laughing that loud laugh she hated, but he so desperately loved. The couple continued to eat and over their meal shared stories from their pasts. Carlisle talked about the turmoil in England during his youth and what that meant for his role as the pastor's son. He told her of his friends to somehow remained Catholic during this time of Puritan rein. And how in the night they would sneak him out of his house and down to the local pubs. Esme told stories of what it was like to grow up sandwiched between four brothers. They teased her often, but that didn't stop her from loving them. She wondered if any had married or had children. The topic of siblings caused Carlisle to remember the young girl he was raised with, Hildegard. Or Hilde for short. She was two years his junior and taken in by his father when she was born to an unwed mother.

"Is that where you found your love of adoption?" Esme reached her hand across the table, lacing her fingers with his.

"No, not from him," Carlisle scoffed, thinking of his father, "I truly believe that she was biologically my sister, darling. We look so very similar. And my father was utterly obsessed with finding us both suitable spouses. Hilde and I must have been blood related. He couldn't have his son falling in love with his daughter."

"Did you love her?" the matriarch asked as she began to clear the dishes.

"Oh, absolutely. Just not romantically in any way, "he chuckled as he flipped on the sink, "She was in love with my best friend John. But neither of us was supposed to be seen with him. He was known for going against Puritan teachings. They, however, were the last two who saw me alive. I gave them my blessing, on behalf of my father, for them to marry."

"The three of you seemed so close. They must have been heart broken when you didn't return," she took his hand once more.

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "We should try to find their family line when we look for your brothers. I'd like to think that they went on with their marriage and ended up as happy as we are."

Esme was silent for a moment, "Carlisle was there ever anyone else, in your human life who made you as happy as I do? I promise I won't get upset. I guess I've just always been curious. I mean you were almost too old to be a bachelor in your time."

Carlisle thought for a minute, trying to find the correct way to word his answer, "No, Esme. No one else who has ever walked this Earth could make me as happy as you do," he dried his hands on the kitchen towel and pulled her into his arms, "So how about that ice cream?"

The caramel haired beauty looked up at him, "Well, the best I've found is at this little shop in town. Would you like to ride our bikes there? It's such a lovely evening."

"I would love nothing more," he nuzzled her nose.

Carlisle Cullen couldn't remember the last time he actually had to try when riding a bike. In fact he probably never did. Despite the lack of superhuman strength, Esme made bike riding look effortless. He was utterly captivated as her hair flew behind her in the warm summer wind and how she giggled as they sped down the hills. The blond man reveled in the scenery that he so often overlooked in his drive to town. That was one of the many joys of being married to Esme. She always held great attention to detail, especially in nature. The world would always be beautiful in her eyes.

As they rounded the corner into town, it seems as if traffic almost stopped. People on the sidewalks were focused in their direction. Each person wore a confused expression or stoic glare. And although his family had been here for nearly 5 years, Carlisle had never noticed how others saw them. Suddenly, he felt rather uncomfortable.

"It's ok," Esme said as she peddled up to him, "They always stare at me when I come to town. The doctor's mysterious little wife," she laughed, "It's better with you here. Most of them are used to seeing you."

"It can be worse than this?" Carlisle furrowed his brow, "How can you stand themlooking at you so coldly?"

"Some smile, now that they know me. And a few that I've talked to say hello," she smiled, always the optimist, "That's why I wanted my business. I want to be around more people. That way they don't think you have a reason to hide me!"

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Esme, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hide you. I don't want you to think that I don't…"

"I know," his wife beamed, "When you're off work, you just like to be at home that's all!"

"Well then, I need to make more of an effort to come to town with you," the doctor gave her a serious smile.

"You already are," she pushed off from the curb and pedaled toward the shop.

The place wass quiet and looked like a malt shop from the 1950s. Although Esme's attire matched her surroundings perfectly, she still seemed out of place. Hell, they both did. It wasn't often that they came to town and even less so they went and got food of any variety, let alone dessert. However, that didn't stop his wife from ordering two cones one vanilla, one chocolate. Carlisle held the door open as they sat on a bench just outside the store, away from the leering eyes inside. He leaned back against the wooden frame, throwing Esme's legs over his lap. If this town wanted to show, then they would get one. No one in Forks, Washington would ever question if the doctor loved his wife.

"It's the most basic flavor," Esme whispered between giggles as she handed him the treat, "I didn't want start you off too bold. And it's a classic, like you."

"Classic," Carlisle arched his brow, "So you mean old," he chuckled to himself, as he tasted the desert, "My God," his eyes were wide, "This is spectacular! I see why you love it!"

The couple siat on that bench for a good half hour, eating ice cream, laughing, sharing stories, and utterly ignoring the world around them. They'd always been good about finding a place just for them. Blocking out the sounds and commotion of reality. It is what Carlisle love most about their relationship, their ability to just be with each other. Their conversation entertaining. Their attention undivided. Even in the monotony of life, there was always an adventure with Esme. Their connection was simply electric.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," a familiar gruff voice broke their conversation.

"Charlie. Sue. Hello!" Esme greeted cheerfully as she turned to them.

"Out for a date night?" Sue grinned at her friend, "You two look lovely!

"Yeah, doc," Charlie studied Carlisle's face, "You get some sun? You look…"

"Rested," his girlfriend and rejected, "You must've gone on vacation. Yes?"

"Yes," Carlisle quickly followed Sue's lead, "I took a trip with some friends to California this past weekend."

"Friends from medical school," his wife smiled, "Can you believe it Sue. Every two years he leaves me for an entire weekend, just to go golfing with his buddies!" She winked. Esme had always been the best at creating cover stories.

"And with all those kids," Sue scolding in jest, "Carlisle how dare you take a day off!"

"Women," Charlie teased, wrapping his arm around the love of his life, "Well we're trying to get home before the rain. So we'll see you soon."

"Wednesday for book club," the caramel hair beauty smiled.

Carlisle playfully rolled his eyes as their friends departed. The two of them quickly scampered to their bikes for the ride home. The first half was just as lovely and enjoyable as the trip into town. But, the second was a race to beat the weather, which ended with both of them getting completely soaked by the sheeting rain. The doctor quickly pushed open the door to the house, ushering and his wife inside. As they passed into the hallway he caught a glimpse of himself once more in the mirror. He wasn't used to seeing this reflection yet. No wonder everyone was staring. He did look different. His dress shirt clung to his body, as his normally coiffed hair fell in front of his blue eyes, sticking to his forehead. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He could feel her quivering in the house's cool air.

"You're freezing," the doctor smiled as he moved from the stranger in the mirror to his bride.

"I'm always cold," she pulled closer to him, "You've just always been colder."

It was astounding this difference in temperature. Since he had known his wife she had been a human and warmer than him or a vampire who shared his chilled disposition. Esme wiggled into his embrace. Was he the one providing her warmth?

"How about I draw us a bath," he murdered the top of her soaking wet curls.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly, "I'd like that very much," she nodded again, almost unwilling to let go.

Carlisle made his way to their master bedroom, quickly riding himself of the damp clothing as he passed the laundry basket. He hasistily turned on the warm water in the giant bathtub, filling it with the lavender scented soap she liked so much. It was then that the shyness re-entered his mind. They had only known each other one way, as vampires. Esme was the only woman he had ever been with intimately and Carlisle the only man she ever willingly let be intimate with her. She had experienced several nightmares within the last week, all centered around her abuser. As he slipped into the warmth of the filling tub, the doctor felt almost guilty about being so presumptuous. Sure, they have been married for an extensive amount of time, but was he acting on carnal desires.

His thoughts were halted as the door to the bathroom clicked open. Esme in her silk robe, glided through the door. Her hair was pulled up and the soft fabric hung loosely around her, almost sliding off her shoulders. Carlisle's mouth dropped slightly. It has been a minute since he had seen her like this. In recent weeks the pair really hadn't had a moment alone due to the chocolate fiasco. Esme slowly dipped a toe in the water as she reached for the ribbon around her waist. Carlisle, despite his desires, quickly averted his gaze. Then like a waterfall it all flooded back to him. His father's pounding of Puritan teaching. Learning of Esme is abuse. Her body going rigid at the slightest touch. This shear anxiety that their wedding night brought for both of them…

"Love?" Her voice was quiet as she brushed her hand against his cheek. She could sense the worry that played him. Even then he refused to turn her direction, even though he desperately wanted to gaze at her beauty, "Carlisle, I'm your wife. You're allowed to peek."

With his wife's given consent he turned back to her as the robe pooled on the tile floor. Carlisle watched her with a lustful stare, as she gracefully slid into the tub. He immediately pulled his wife into his arms, lightly kissing every inch of expose skin, that wasn't submerged in water. Finally, Esme's lips found his own and for a moment they kissed, those long, slow, drawn out kisses. Carlisle pulled away first placing his head against hers, until Esme rested against his chest. And it was if time stopped.  
Carlisle didn't know how long he held his wife, and he also didn't care. Nothing mattered more in this moment then being with Esme. Lacing her pruned fingers with his own. Feeling the weightlessness warmth of the water around them. Placing tender kisses across her shoulders. He had always loved her shoulders. His eyes lingered on the faint scar he could still so clearly see on her neck. The mark the connected her to himself. The one that made him recall his most selfish act, connected to the person who reprimanded him every time he considered it something less than love. Carlisle kiss that spot more than once, still hoping to forgive himself the way Esme did.

And as the water began to dip to a tepid temperature, they both exited the bathroom, towel clad and cozy. When they reach their room they noticed a small package on the bed. Inside was a pair of pajamas for each of them, with their initials monogrammed on the front pocket.

"Alice," they turned to each other with a smile.

"I guess this is why she wanted to know my middle name so desperately," Carlisle chuckled as he began to dress himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, the doctor saw his wife, Towel still clutch to her breast, gazing lovingly at him, gazing lovingly at him. He step forward, tossing the silk shirt to the side of the bed. His hands immediately found her hips and she snaked her arms around his neck. Esme placed a fervent kiss his lips. He gripped the material that clung to her side, pulling her closer to his chest. Her delicate fingers climbed up his neck and wove their way through his hair, deepening the kiss. Carlisle caressed the side of his wife's body as he entangled one hand in her Carmel curls. His other arm was secured around her waist.

Esme pulled her head back catching her breath, her hands moving to her husband's bare chest, "I knew it," she sighed, her eyes never leaving him.

"Knew what, love?" Carlisle placed a trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

She gently lifted his head to bring his lips to her own, "That you've always been perfect."

The doctor blushed, adverting his gaze, picking his wife up and laying her on the bed, "Perfectly made for you is the only type of perfect I need to be."

Esme giggled as he tenderly kissed her for head, "I love you. I just love you."

"And I love you," Carlisle rested his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, "So much more than you'll ever know."

It was nice to have a day off. Off of work. Off of parenting. Off of the usual. The doctor thought to himself as he began to drift off into sleep. Nice to have the house to themselves. Marvelous should have the opportunity to be young and in love. And absolutely wonderful to be tangled in Esme's embrace after making love. Carlisle brushed a few wild curls from her face before he drifted off to dreamland.

It was an almost muffled noise that woke Esme that evening. It sounded like somebody trying to speak, but not forming words. Her eyes immediately snapped open as she turned to face Carlisle. His arms remained around her pulling her closer to him. However, his face was pained as he continued to murmur nonsense to himself. She brushed her hand lovingly against his cheek in an attempt to wake him.

"Don't go," he sleeping he whispered, "Please."

"Carlisle," the matriarch spoke softly, "It's just a dream, love."

His eye snapped open darting around in a panic fashion until they found her face. Carlisle only began to relax as her fingertips gently stroked his face. Esme could it tell something wasn't right, but she knew better than to press the issue. Instead he tucked himself under her chin as she kissed his temple. The caramel haired beauty could feel him pressing his face into her chest like a child in fear.

"Don't leave me," Carlisle's voice came out like a whimper.

Esme's head shot back, "Darling, I would never leave you."

"But you've left me before," his eyes began to droop, "So many…" he yawned, "So many times."

"Carlisle, I never left you," she replied earnestly, "Are you thinking about when we first met back in Ohio?"

"No," the doctor shook his head, "The first time. In England."

"I've only ever been to England with you," his wife arch her brow.

"You left me," he crawled into her more, "Just promise me you won't make me wait for you again. I looked for so long."

"I promise," she replied quickly, in fear he become more hysterical, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much."

"And I've loved you, forever," Carlisle kissed her shoulder before falling back to sleep.

Esme sighed, holding onto her husband as if somebody was trying to take him out from her grasp. She knew that she shouldn't let Carlisle's half-conscious thoughts bother her, but in comparison to the others his nightmare was strange. Everyone else had memories of the past. Some pleasant. Most horrific. But, never about things had which never happened. She thought back to what Edward had relayed during his transformation. Carlisle mind had been jumbled. He'd been confusing people and time. Perhaps he just needed rest to set his mind straight. Yes, Esme mused, a lot of rest and a little love.


	14. Across the Pond

It was around one in the morning when Edward quietly pushed open the door to the master bedroom to wake his father. He had been concerned about them, since Carlisle woke in the night, seeming more confused than ever, Yet, when the cooper haired vampire reached the bed, he was fast asleep, his head tucked under Esme's chin. Even in her sleep, the matriarch's hand traced lazy comforting circles across her husband's back. The oldest son gently tapped his father, rousing him a bit. The doctor peered over his own shoulder, blinking a few times, before glaring at the young man.

"What time is it?" Carlisle furrowed his brows.

"Almost, three. We need to get going if we're going to get the answers you need," Edward chuckled, reading the patriarch's mind, "Don't worry, we'll only be gone a day. And when we return, you'll be able to put her mind at ease. She's worried, you know."

His father's gaze fell, "I do know. And she needs to know."

"They all do," the son smiled, 'So let's get going."

"You really couldn't have picked a later time?" the doctor chuckled, "You know, some of us need to sleep now."

Edward rolled his eyes, as threw a changes of clothes at Carlisle. Esme stirred slightly in her sleep, glancing at the clock at her bedside table, then back at them. She pouted slightly, before her husband leaned forward placing a tender kiss on her forehead and whispering quiet 'I love you's' in Italian.

"Where are you going?" Esme yawned sleepily, "If I'm not allowed to leave, you certainly aren't allowed to either."

"It's the trip I spoke to you about," Edward began, "He'll be back soon. I promise."

His mother glared at him, like she had done the previous day, but soon relented as her eyes began to fall. Carlisle reached down, and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

Edward had nothing for the trip and told Carlisle it was only going to be for a day. He didn't exactly tell his father how long of a day it was going to be until he handed him his passport. The doctor's face was blank as he sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo. And he didn't need for him to speak to know that his father wasn't exactly thrilled for the adventure. However, he wasn't objecting either, since he had always trusted Edward's judgment. He soon fell asleep against the window for the entire two hour drive to Seattle.

"England," Carlisle's mouth gapped as he sat in the airport terminal, "You're taking me back to my homeland. For what? An hour long dinner at a pub?"

His son chuckled, "You'll see. I think it'll help everyone understand what's been going on."

"I doubt that," the doctor shook his head, as they boarded the flight, "Your mother thought I was absolutely bonkers last night."

"Did you even try explaining it to her?" the copper haired vampire asked.

The blond man nervously ran his hand through his hair, "I couldn't find the right words. But, I'm sure my sleep in this babbling didn't help."

"No," Edward began to laugh again, "Not at all! But out of everyone in the family Esme would be more apt to believe you most."

"You wouldn't have, if you couldn't read my mind," his father settled himself in the seat near the window.

"True," the son smirked, "but, there wasn't going to be a day where I couldn't read your human thoughts. I know it's selfish but being able to relive everyone's memories with them has become sort of a guilty pleasure of mine."

"Knowing you," Carlisle sighed, buckling a seat for the nine hour plane ride, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

"So, do you like it?" A lopsided grin's spread across the younger man's face, "Having his memories back?"

"I do," the doctor smiled back.

The trip went by quicker than expected, especially for Carlisle slept almost the entire way. When they reached Landon, Edward had a car waiting for them. It was almost nine in the evening when they reached their final destination, just outside of the city. It was a small flat, but didn't look at all familiar to the blond man.

"Just follow my lead," Edward whispered as he stood on the front porch.

A lovely older woman answered the door and she quickly ushered them inside. Edward immediately thanked her for meeting with him and his brother on such short notice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carlisle arch and eyebrow. They hadn't use the brother cover story since before Esme head join the family.

"It's no problem," she smiled cheerfully, "The museum is just so glad they found the rightful owners."

It was then that she pulled out a rather large box of preserved writings and artwork. She handed Carlisle one of the pieces and it looked oddly familiar. Then in the corner he recognized it, his own signature.

"Where were these found?" he asked, with tears forming in his eyes.

"At our summer home," she grinned, "It's been in my family for generations. It's out in the countryside and was originally owned by my great…great… Oh, however many greats, grandfather John and his wife Hilde. I'm lucky, my families has kept well documented history since they escaped Puritan reign back in the 1600s."

"John and Hilde", the doctor's mouth twitched into a bittersweet smile.

"When we dug up the crumbling mausoleum, we didn't expect to find artwork in the mystery grave," she put a tiny stone marker and placed it on the table.

The blond man ran his fingers over the age description. It read, 'Hear lies Lisle. Beloved brother. Better friend.' And indescribable feeling washed over Carlisle as he looked over things from his life. The life he had to leave behind. He's smirked as he read through his writings and was in awe held up all of his old drawings, Remembering a time that he had long forgotten about, yet was so much a part of him.

"Yes," the homeowner began, "Lisle has always been a family mystery until Edward called. We had no idea the woman in these pictures with his wife," she placed a small folder in Carlisle's hands, "We thought she was made up since he never used her name in his writings. This is the collection the museum chose display."

The doctor opened the cover and saw what he had sketched. It was the most detailed picture of his Esme, a woman who at this point in his life he had only seen in his dreams. A frequent visitor that brought him joy in his darkest hours. A lovely maiden that he had search for. A lover he feared he would never meet. And fuzzy dream that he didn't believe could be reality, until he saw her in a small hospital outside of Columbus, Ohio. And even then, he couldn't quite place why he was so drawn to her.

"If you read the letters," she turned the page, "He always refers to her as his beloved and esteemed, E. That's how they chose the name for the woman pictured and the collection. The Esme."

"You know," Edward smirked looking to his father, "I think Lyle would've really loved that name. Thank you so much for letting us keep these in our family."

"Oh," the wonderful woman almost jumped in excitement, "I can't let you leave without the best piece. It's a small oil painting, but it's so beautiful."

The homeowner quickly uncovered the small canvas before them. Both Carlisle and Edward's mouths fell open in shock. This painting alone, along with all of the doctor's writings would surely be enough to explain the strangeness in his dreams. The copper haired vampire reached out and touch every face in the photo. Beside him the blonde man sighed in relief, as years of guilt and pain were washed from him.

The entire flight home Carlisle clutched his former belongings to his chest, still unable to comprehend that his two best friends had buried the fruits of his mind when they couldn't locate his body. For that he would be forever grateful. He couldn't wait to share these treasures with his family and explain to each of them the importance they played in his life. The doctor flipped through his manuscripts finding pieces for each of them to read. He spent hours sorting his works, remembering exactly what his life was like, and for the first time in a long time, Carlisle truly felt human.

Beside the blond man, Edward grinned happily, as he read bits and pieces of the letters through his father's mind. He wasn't exactly sure how he had discovered that Carlisle's odd dreams were ones he had had in his human past, but he was certainly glad he took the time to research. The copper haired vampire felt as though he had finally paid Carlisle back for the years of resentment and rebelliousness. And through the entire journey back home, the father and son, sat in peaceful silence, knowing how deeply the other cared.

However, that quietness was shattered the moment they arrived home to find the entire family still awake and sitting in the living room. Much to Edward's surprise it was Esme who scolded him for being so late. No, she immediately embraced Carlisle, picking up where they had left off that morning. It was little Renesmee who stamped her foot, and scolded her father for keeping Dr. G out so late. The copper haired vampire picked her up.

"You," she pointed at him, "You said you'd be home in 24 hours, but it's been 26. Do you know how worried we've been?"

"You were worried?" Edward knitted his eyebrows together, as he met his mother's gaze.

"No," Esme shook her head, "I knew you'd return him to me safe and sound."

"I was worried!" Nessie shouted in her English accent, "Do you know how many I have for you Dr. G? Like what was it like growing up in the puritan faith! And why do you talk to funny? Did the chocolate damage your voice?"

"What?" the doctor chuckled, "No, lovey, I'm just English. This is how we sound where I came from! That's where we went today!"

"You…you went to England?" Bella blinked her lashes.

"Why'd you go all the way across the pond?" Jasper smirked.

"Carlisle will show you," Edward motioned for the family to follow him into the living room.

An excited smile spread across the doctor's face as he handed each of his children a sheet of paper. He turned to Edward, allowing him to begin.

"My first son," the young man started, "A boy with slight cynicism and a gift of music. He brings humor to my life and beautiful melodies. We are similar in our ways of thought, but different inaction. Yet, he is always understanding. More often than not we speak in wordless communication. He doesn't need the words to listen. I wonder if under his unruly, ruddy, hair his mind is able to read the thoughts of others."

"What's going on?" Alice knitted her brows together.

"Pops? Did you write that?" Emmett looked to his father in curiosity.

"Rose," Edward looked to his sister, ignoring the other's questions, "You read yours next."

Rosalie nervously nodded, unfolding the slip of paper, "My oldest daughter," she began, "is a girl of great beauty and great sadness. Caring but temperamental. Smart and cunning. Many days I fear she may always dislike me. We share the same blonde hair, and pragmatic thinking, but she will never admit it. In that sense she is headstrong like her mother. However, she is forever loyal to our family, only wanting to uphold our best interests. And for that I'll forever be grateful." The blond turned to her husband.

Emmett hesitantly opened his letter, "My second son and third child is a giant, nearly reaching the height of his older brother. No doubt one day he will tower over us all. He is a jovial spirit with booming laughter and mop of curly brown hair. He works hard at all he does and never ceases to smile. He brings joy and excitement to a family who tends to fall too easily into silence. Although his demeanor is more than often pleasant, I know he would always fight to defend his family."

"Jasper," Carlisle grinned, "You go, then Alice."

"Of course," The soldier nodded, "My fourth child and final son. He is quiet and when he speaks, others listen. All know that his words are of the utmost importance. Despite his solitude, he is welcoming in his own way. Best described as a scholar, he is the one that would pass best as my own child, if not for our ages. He has a fascination with war and no doubt will lead army's one day. But he is not cold, he feels everything deeply and his secretly sensitive soul is safe within the confine of our family."

"My fifth child, and second daughter," Alice stated reading excitedly, having been patiently waiting her turn, "Is a blithe, spritely little thing, whose short dark tendrils make her seem almost fae-like. An utter joy to be in the presence of, for the child has nothing but love for those around her. She is boisterous like her second brother, but in a way unique to herself. She is never wrong and knows far more than this world can comprehend. Her sense of adventure is high and her curiosity is unmatched, and for that I cherish her all the more."

"Bella," Edward nodded in her direction, "Your turn."

A blush rose in the brunette's cheeks, as she inhaled deeply, "My sixth child and third daughter. An almost silent babe. Her large brown eyes in a constant observation of the world around her. New to this family and our ever chaotic life, she adapts quickly and with great strides. She has taken to the eldest of the boys and dare I say it, has helped him find his place among us. Her quiet disposition is calming and wonderful. With her our family seems nearly complete," Bella's eyes fell to Carlisle, "Nearly?"

"Mom," Edward ignored his wife, and turned to his mother. She had discovered what was going on half way through Emmett's letter, "You're last."

Carlisle's blue eyes bashfully looked up at Esme. They were full of adoration for his wife. She smiled, unfolding the brittle pages, "My Beloved and Esteemed, E," large tears were already beginning to form in her eyes, "Why must you always be gone when I wake? Where dost thou go? Canst thou give me just one letter more? A clue to your name or where I mine eyes might meet yours in the light of day? Father told me that I must choose. Choose between the bride he has picked for me or leading his raids. The decision was easy. I chose the raids. Alas, it goes against mine own nature, yet I will not settle for a maiden if it not be you. I am on my knees dear love, give me a sign as to who you are. My friends believe I have gone mad in searching for you. Other believe you must be a fairy or sprite come to torture my lonesome soul. Yet, I know that you have come to love me. To be my bride. To live this life I so often dream of with you and our children. Tis all I desire my beautiful, E. Until you are safe in my arms, I will never end my relentless search. All my love, your faithful servant, Carlisle."

"I guess you can say I had a bit of intuition when it came to choosing who to turn," the doctor scratched the back of his head as his wife enveloped him in a tight embrace, "Perhaps part of me always knew I'd have to create the family I always longed for."

"Dad's more than a writer," Edward smiled warmly, "He's also quiet the artist. I figured we could forego the semi-nude sketches of mom, and skip right to the painting."

"So dad drew mom naked and you're NOT going to show us?" Emmett boomed, "Damn pops, what happened to Mr. Son of a Preacher? You do this Titanic style or what?"

"From memory," Carlisle wiggled his eyes brows, "I hadn't met your mother yet, remember?"

"Hot!" the largest Cullen extended his hand for a fist bump.

"Nice," Jasper uncharacteristically jumped in.

Rosalie cleared her throat, "I think we're supposed to see a painting."

On the small canvas was a beautiful oil painting. It seemed like an old familiar photograph. Although they were dressed in a 17th century style, it was clear that each person in the family was accounted for. The children ranged in ages corresponding to when they would enter Carlisle's life. Edward stood beside their father with a small toddler sized Bella in in his arms. Emmett was slated between his parents, arms neatly tucked behind his back. Rosalie stood behind a seated Esme her had resting on her mother's shoulder. At the matriarch's feet sat Alice and Jasper, who looked to be around Renesmee's age. It was beautiful, yet eerie to see what they would have looked like as a normal human family.

Nessie was fascinated by the entire story. She was drawn to knowing more about the life her grandfather once lived, but especially the dreams he had. She wiggled her way on to his lap and gently pulled on the collar of his shirt. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Dr. G pulled away from Nana.

"My turn now, right Dr. G?" Nessie beamed, her little hands waiting to accept her own letter.

Carlisle swallowed hard as the entire room went silent. He began to rub small circles on her back, "Well, Renesmee you…you don't have a letter, love. I didn't turn you remember. You were born."

"Oh!" her little eyes went wide, "That makes sense. Then I must be the baby in Nana's belly then! I wouldn't have a letter because I wasn't born yet!"

The entire coven glanced back at the painting. They had been so focused on the faces, they hadn't even noticed painting Esme's blousy attire, with her had resting gently on top of her rounded tummy.

"It's going to work," Alice looked from the painting to Carlisle, "Bella's letter said nearly complete. It means you've dreamt of yours and Esme's baby!"

"So the chocolate has to work!" Rose clutched her heart, "All of your other writings were right!"

"Does that mean I'm not the baby in nana's belly?" the little girl sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry honey, it's not you," Edward scooped up his daughter, "That's going to be one pf your friends."

"So my friend is in the family painting, but I'm not?" Renesmee folded her arms.

"No, not this one," Carlisle turned to her, "But you'll be front center for the next one. Promise?"

"Promise," Nessie softly grinned.


	15. Beautiful Monotany

It was effortless for the Cullen's to settle into their new normal. Almost too easy as far as Edward was concerned. Then again at this given moment he was the group's only outsider. And it wasn't that he regretted his choice to stay a vampire, no he was more than pleased. But, the young man couldn't quiet help but feel a bit left out. He couldn't eat family dinners, or play evenly matched sporting events or board games, or enjoy the restful hours of sleep. In fact the latter may have been what made him feel the most isolated. Edward was now the only one awake in the evenings. Bella tried her hardest to stay up and talk to him, but she too needed rest again. The copper haired vampire always thought that he'd miss watching the brunette beauty stir in her sleep, but he would give anything to have their evenings back. Or perhaps be able to enjoy a little rest of his own. However, that day seemed far off. Carlisle needed his help running tests, collecting data for the Volturi before they asked for it.

The doctor had already thought of some experimental hypotheses that had yet to be tested. The family's patriarch was still waiting to hear back from some of his friends, to see if they would be so gracious to help him with the study. Edward too was beginning to form his own ideas, as he watched how his family grew into their humanity. It wasn't as if they had changed drastically, but he had noticed that the emotions and feelings they were emitting seemed far more like their physical ages. Bella and he had discussed it just the other evening and his beautiful bride simply shrugged and suggested hormones. It made sense, if blood was pumping and lungs were breathing, surely hormones were developing again. And perhaps weren't regulating well after years of dormancy. He would tell Carlisle his theory tonight, after his shift at the hospital. Until then, Edward would keep himself busy playing the small piano they put in the cottage. Music would always be his escape. Nearly, all music. But, certainly not the music that was being blasted in the kitchen.

Edward stood up and went to the window peering out at the main house. That racket was loud enough for human ears. As if on cue, Bella sleepily walked out of their bedroom carrying a barely awake Renesmee. She looked to him for an answer before realizing her husband wasn't the one playing the music. The couple walked the long stretch of the cleaning, up to the family home, with the music only getting louder the closer they came. Finally, as they reached the back door they saw the confused faces of the Cullen siblings sitting at the breakfast island. The five looked no more awake than Bella, but were intensely focused on whatever was happening in the kitchen. Edward quietly, slid open the door and motioned for his own little family to join his brothers and sisters. And from the moment he turned his head he knew exactly what they were all looking toward.

Clad only in one of Carlisle's dress shirts, stood their mother, hair piled high on her head, flipping a large stack of pancakes. Beside her was their father, shaking his hips to the beat of Queen's hit song _Fat Bottomed Girls, _as he tied his tie. And as soon as Carlisle felt the knot meet the collar of his shirt, he pulled Esme away from her cooking and into his arms for a dance. They spun around the kitchen, until she gently stepped back to the griddle. The doctor rolled his eyes, as he rested his hands on his wife's hips, still swaying to the song.

"They've been doing this all morning," a wild haired Jasper turned to Edward with a deadpan expression.

"It's like they don't even know we're here!" Alice whispered, her head resting in her hands.

"Doing what?" the oldest son shrugged.

"This. They're all over each other," Rosalie gagged slightly. "At least dad's all over mom!"

Edward turned up to see Esme adjust Carlisle's tie, as he quickly ate one of the pancakes. That wasn't out of the ordinary, well except for the breakfast. She then handed him his briefcase and a sack lunch. The doctor took them both and looked loving at his wife before bringing her into a kiss. Ok, so perhaps the kiss was a little more passionate than their usual goodbye peck, but it wasn't obscene. However, as his mother turned back to finish making plates for the rest of the family, his father's eyes lingered on her, before promptly smacking her ass as he walked out the door. Esme chided him, but only Edward could hear his thoughts.

"Did dad just touch mom's butt?" Emmett's eyes went wide.

"He sure did," Bella giggled at the Cullen Children, who all stared in astonishment.

"But…but…but that's mom's butt. It's MOM'S butt!" the giant stammered.

The bronze haired vampire shuddered, replaying it all in his head.

"What's wrong?" his wife turned to him.

Edward swallowed hard, "Carlisle used the word delicious, and it wasn't about Esme's cooking!"

Jasper shuddered. Alice's hands moved from her cheeks to cover her mouth. Rosalie reared her head back. And Emmett let out a muffled scream into a nearby hand towel. All while Bella snickered from the side lines.

"Why is this bothering me so much," Rose twisted uncomfortably in her seat.

"It just feels icky!" the little pixie stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know, but I'm certainly glad I can't feel anything right now!" Jazz added.

"Congratulations," the brunette smirked, "Because of your hormones, you are now just as embarrassed by your parent's as every other teenager."

"Yes, dear, your right," Edward grimaced, "But most teenagers don't have hot blooded, 23 year old men as fathers. Excuse me I'll be back."

The eldest Cullen child quickly stepped outside and phoned his father. If this is how life was going to be, he wanted a break from reading everyone's minds. Carlisle and Esme were the tamest out of the group, and Edward was not emotionally prepared to hear his siblings' raunchy thoughts. The doctor picked up on the third ring, still very clearly in the same fantastic mood he had presented in the kitchen. It was then that his son asked him if he could be human too. The pair spoke on the subject for a bit, evaluating all the positive and negative outcomes. It was a quick and concise conversation, not unlike ones they had in the past. And luckily a decision was made rather quickly before Carlisle reached the hospital. Edward walked slowly back inside the answer still weighing heavily on him, as he rounded the corner to see his family enjoying their pancake breakfast.

"Esme," the boy turned to his mother, "Will you make a pancake. With chocolate chips."

The caramel haired woman spun on her heals, as the sound of forks scraping plates stopped.

"Don't worry," the young man smiled his crooked grin, as he took the seat between his wife and daughter, "Carlisle says it's alright."

"Absolutely," Esme grinned, turning back to the kitchen to make fresh batter.

"Are you serious?" Bella's brown eyes were wide in disbelief.

Edward could only nod happily.

"Welcome to humanity," Rosalie winked.

"Yes!" Emmett boomed, "Finally, you, me, and Jazz can have a fair fight!"

Excitement erupted around Edward, but a slight nervousness settled inside of him. It was going to be different, that was for sure. For the first time in over a century he would have his head to himself, which was a relaxing yet, terrifying thought. True, he would like a vacation from hearing everyone's complaints and intimate moments, but part of his secretly enjoyed knowing how people thought. He especially loved catching a glimpses of his family's thoughts as they remembered their human lives. It was strange. They had all grown up in different places and eras, but they shared so much in common. And as much as he wanted to join them, Edward also wanted to continue making connections between his coven members.

He loved hearing Bella's heart beat again. And he admired Emmett's true strength because even as a human he still did most of the heavy lifting. Edward smiled every time Alice or Carlisle entered the room because sure enough Esme and Jasper would both blush the same way. He cherished the fact that Rosalie and Bella had grown even closer now that there was not enviousness or tension. The copper haired vampire couldn't help but, chuckle as Alice took a back seat to wedding planning, never wanting to be the center of attention, but forever frustrating Rose. Finally, Edward found his father's youthful persona to be quite enduring. It was incredible to watch Carlisle become so giddy, even in spite of all the lustful thoughts he had for Esme.

This time for the young man had been special. He wouldn't trade a second of watching his family regain their humanity and discover similarities with one another. But, he had seen enough and since Carlisle had more than willingly allowed him, Edward knew it was his time to become human. More than anything now, he wanted to be a part of them. He wanted to have fair chess games with Alice. Evenly matches wrestling matches with his brothers. To actually taste his mother's cooking. But, most of all to have his heart beat next to his loves. To show her his green eyes. To feel the warmth of his little family. Yes, it was time to be human.

Edward loved evening time the most because it was when they all truly came together as one unit. Esme would stand in the kitchen making an enormous meal, as Rosalie set the table to her debutant standard. An exhausted Carlisle would nearly stumble through the door, grabbing his wife from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. In the living room Alice would sit with Nessie picking out what movie they would watch that evening or playing games. Emmett was thrilled that he was actually now able to beat his sister in board games and cards. However, most evenings he would come inside from chopping wood and throw a few logs into the fire place before lighting a blaze. And sure enough in no time at all Esme would all them all into the kitchen. Carlisle, whose recent flourish of faith had returned, would lead the family in saying grace. Even though he couldn't eat, Edward loved sitting at the table watching his family bond over new shared experiences. After dinner, Jasper and Bella would always lead dish washing, giving Esme a few moments alone with Carlisle. But when the cleaning was done, the entire family piled into the living room.

They all had their spots. Rosalie and Emmett were always sprawled out on the loveseat. Emmett's head in Rose's lap, as she played with his curly brown hair. Bella and he curled up on the couch, with enough room for their daughter and Jacob to join them. But, most nights Renesmee would sit on the floor next to Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Jasper had taught Nessie how to make popcorn over the fire and it quickly became their favorite activity together. The little pixie would anxiously wait for them to finish to start the movie. Jazz would quickly pass out the bowls of popcorn before settle up against the coffee table with both his wife and niece in his lap. Esme and Carlisle were always the last to join, seating themselves in the giant arm chair with Esme on her husband's lap. Without fail their father would be asleep within the first fifteen minutes no matter how enthralling the movie. However, the best entertainment was watching Alice and Renesmee immerse themselves in the story.

Alice loved movie nights most of all, now that she couldn't predict the endings. And Emmett enjoyed trying to guess the finale of the film in an attempt to spoil it for her. It occasionally resulted in a spat, which was quickly resolved by Esme shushing them, while pointing at a sleeping Carlisle.

Yes, it was true the mundane had become exciting to all of them. Just experiencing humanity on a day to day basis was enough to fill hour of conversation and on top of that they had their former memories. Ultimately, that's what Edward so desperately wanted. He craved the idea of enjoying simplicity and long to share with his family his own nostalgia. In truth, the decision to become human was easy, but only because of the support that surrounded him. So when his mother set a hot, fresh pancake in front of him, he gladly took a bite and made his way over to the sofa to rest.

Yes, transformations like these were always going to be painful, he thought to himself as the familiar feeling of the change took over his body, but this time he knew what would happen and so did his family. There was no unknown fear like there was with his parents. And it wasn't caused by what they assumed was an unknown force like his wife and sister. No, this choice was made freely and with good judgement. And the copper haired vampire was sure he wasn't making as big of a scene as his brothers had. He hoped for the first time that he might be like Rosalie, knowing that the confusing peace which consumed his father would be far out of his reach. Yes, Rose was the best example of how he wished to be, still pained, but aware and in control of his own mind. So Edward continued to think of the happily mundane dinner that awaited him once he woke. He pictured racing and playing baseball with Emmett and Jasper. He imagined playing games with Alice and there being a clear winner. He could nearly taste his mother's pie. The young man could only dream of showing his bride and young daughter who he had been before. And he thought of thanking his stubborn sister for being someone to look up too. This is what kept Edward calm until his eyes snapped open the next morning to see his entire family surrounding him.

"Daddy!" Renesmee, leapt into him arms, "I missed you!"


End file.
